


The Merchant of Death & His Pets

by lokivsanubis



Series: A/B/O Marvel Fanfics [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Aftermath of Torture, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Instincts, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Clint Barton, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forced Abortion, Gender Confusion, Gender Dysphoria, Hydra is a menace, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mpreg mentioned, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Tony Stark, Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scenting, Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony is the merchant of death, Tony stark runs this show, Werewolves in Heat, hydra collects shifters to kill other shifters, i might have forgot some tags, non traditional merchant of death, potential mpreg maybe if you want it?, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: The Asset was sent to kill the Merchant of Death. The hybrid shifter was causing an upstart with the powers at be. The Asset had a 100% kill rate, until he was sent after the Merchant and ran into the Captain.Now captured and in full heat. The asset finds himself drawn into memory and find himself overly attracted to the scent of both male shifters.** this originally had some sort of plot and then it kinda devolved into this….I’m kinda sorry not sorry.Shifting universe: loosely inspired to write a shifting universe by Tail BiteA/B/O but a bit different structure.  Scent plays a role in A/B/O along with gender.Not beta'd i don't even know how this happened really. I should have been sleeping lol.





	1. The Merchant of Death & His Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storywriter8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/gifts).



The mission was everything… It guaranteed the Asset would be called on again, that he wouldn’t be sent to that room and his packmates wouldn’t be punished. The Asset had always done well, never failed a mission, always made sure all his packmates came home. It made him a good leader, even if he wasn’t an alpha. It made him well respected amongst the alphas of his pack. 

 

The Asset snarled, he had a perfect record until today. Until that white bitch alpha had caught him by surprise, his musk stunning Winter just long enough to be captured. He was the alpha they called Captain. The Asset had heard of him before, muffled whispers of an alpha from the far north. Whispers of a shifter seemingly out of time capable in both animal and beast form. The Captain currently belonged to the Merchant of Death and his pet collection of shifters that protected him.

 

The Asset thrashed around in his enclosure slamming his head against the sides of the enclosure he was in. He ignored the electric crackling and shocks as he hit the bars. He growled deep when the muzzle only dug deeper into his snout. 

 

He turned sharply in his enclosure glaring ominously as a man wearing a red suit and sunglasses walked inside trailed by a blonde man and two red headed women. The Asset stuck his tongue out slightly running their scents over his tongue. 

 

Alpha Wolf. Omega Hybrid Canine/Feline. Alpha Tigress. Alpha Tigress.

 

Curious. The Asset keeps his eyes on the blonde man, the musk is the same. He is the Captain and yet looking at him he seems familiar. Those light blue eyes and stray blonde hairs echoing that boy from his past. The one wheezing and coughing from smoke.  The Asset snarled in a feral way charging the enclosure in Steve’s general direction growling loudly at the electric sparking. 

 

“Buck don’t do that you’ll hurt yourself!” The Captain said as the room flooded with this distressed mourningful smell. 

 

“Really Steve?” The shorter of the two tigresses turned to the wolf. “Really?!” 

 

“Nat, I didn’t mean too. He’s gonna hurt himself.” The Captain replied shrugging. The worried expression and his eyes never leaving The Asset. 

 

“Why doesn’t he shift back… It’s curious isn’t it?” The Merchant of Death asked, two rectangular ears appearing on his head. “You’re certain this is Barnes?” 

 

“Tony, I’d know Bucky’s scent anywhere. That’s him.” He replied eyes still not leaving his former packmate. “I didn’t know anyone else survived after HYDRA turned my pack’s territory to ashes. But after catching his scent I knew it was him.”  

 

The Asset growled. He had been told about the Merchant of Death. He created weapons strong enough to kill even the highest class of shifters. He was the bastard child of an alpha panther and an alpha wolf. Hybrids were the worst, they were hard to understand and didn’t conform to the normal species/breed/gender roles their single species peers did. A bastard in every way, an abomination he had been sent to kill. And yet here he was a failure. 

 

The Merchant of Death quietly stepped forward, his triangular ears alert as he moved closer to the enclosure. 

 

The Asset glared and snarled. 

 

“Tony,” The other tigress hissed, her ears up obviously ready to defend the Merchant if needed.. 

 

“Pepper it’s alright. He’s not going to hurt me.” The Merchant purred back as he approached the enclosure. “Mr. Barnes here doesn’t want to hurt anyone. He’s just very concerned…” The Merchant of Death removed his sunglasses and a set of heterochromic eyes looked down at Bucky. “It’s a gift from my parents.” The Merchant of Death said offhandedly to no one. 

 

One pupil was tipped and pointed like that of a feline, all green with brown lines in it, the other wide and endearing honey brown like a canine. He blinked and cautiously reached out to touch the front of the enclosure. He did not flinch when the Asset charged the enclosure filling the room with electric zaps. 

 

“It’s my life you and your pack came for correct?” Tony asked though the question is rhetorical. They all came for his life, so ready to snuff out the hybrid omega that dared defy convention. Who’s parents had let him out in the sunshine and allowed him to thrive. Who proved coexistence was possible. 

 

A sweet scent began to tickle the Asset’s senses. He shook his head and continued to snarl at The Merchant. 

 

The Merchant in turn only smiled then turned to look at the alphas in the room with him. “Pepper, Nat, could you please go get Brucie Bear and Bird Brains?” He turned to Steve, “ I’m wondering how long your friend here’s been off his suppressants?” He mused his slim feline tail becoming visible for the first time, from around his belt loops, swaying side to side slowly. 

 

The Asset found his eyes drawn to it almost hypnotically his eyes watched it sway.  It seemed to waft a rich floral scent that mixed well with the sweet smell already filling the room. 

 

“Because that scent isn’t just me.” Tony added sending the two tigresses from the room.  

 

Tony turned to look at the white wolf sitting in the corner a pile of clothes left beside him. “Well that didn’t take long did it, Steve?” He teased leaning forward. “Come here. He can’t reach us.” 

 

Steve’s steel blue eyes blinked curiously at Bucky. The recognition was there, this was a pack member, family, something lost and regained and in desperate need of him.  He slowly walked over to Tony tail between his legs and head lowered. He moved slowly almost as if to go unnoticed by the other wolf. 

 

The Asset continued to watch the cat’s tail sway back and forth only coming to his senses once the sweet scent began to mix with a deep musky scent. He felt himself lick his lips through his muzzle. He knew this scent. He had always been removed from his pack when it appeared. 

 

The handlers said they couldn’t have the alphas fighting over their bitch of an asset. Then they’d give him injections that left him weak for a few days isolated in a concrete cell.  He let out a pained whine. He did not want to go through that. Worse, if it went on too long his shift could break and then he’d be beaten. Punishment fell upon those who couldn’t hold their beast form. Assets whom couldn’t hold their beast form could be considered expendable. 

 

The Asset again attempted to break through the enclosure thrashing wildly at it as his body began to heat expectantly. 

 

The white wolf made a series of low whines as his head was buried in Tony’s arms resting against his chest.    
  


“It’s going to be alright Steve.” Tony commented. “He’ll succumb to it soon and then we can help him. Bruce and Clint are on their way it’s going to be okay.” He offered letting more of his soothing pheromones loose. “Remember Steve, you’re my alpha and I’m very pleased with you.” He promised purring lightly letting it echo in Steve’s ears. 

 

A known and deeply cared for omega in distress greatly wounded their alpha. Steve was the de facto leader of Tony’s pack mates. He had replaced Pepper as the de facto leader once he and Tony mated and solidified their bond. He took on the overall happiness of all the omegas in his pack. Currently that was only Tony and Loki. The other feline shifter was already happily mated to a canine. So really it was just Tony and now Bucky if Tony allowed it.

 

It was rare for an unbound omega to exist in any capacity in the canine packs while the feline prides tended to have more unbound omegas wondering around, often protected by the alpha felines in their prides. This was usually because alpha canines lost their minds behind an omega in heat. They tended to be pretty dick forward and could maul one another for just a chance at getting at an omega in heat.  Before suppressants it wasn’t uncommon for an omega canine to be mated before their first heat even occurred. Now it’s easier for them to remain unmated long enough to choose a mate since canine omegas mate for the life of their alpha. Alpha canines can take multiple omegas and betas but the same cannot be said for an omega. They usually mated with one alpha for life once bonded.

 

Felines tended to live in large groups with the rare Alpha feline controlling a large territory cared for by beta felines and protecting the omegas born to their prides. They had a more controlled heat and often mated for life or at least the early years of their offsprings life. Once the youngest offspring reached sexual maturity around age 12 the parents could decide to go their own ways if they had not produced another child in that time frame and where still of reproductive age.  

 

It was rare to see mixed packs or prides with other species. Normally living in close proximity but never considering one another pack or pride members. Bears, Birds and other predator type shifters typically lived in the territories controlled by an Alpha of either canine or feline origin. But with the advent of suppressants, the need to war over omegas between the canine and feline alphas has ceased to almost null. Making it possible for them to live in close proximity relatively peacefully. This lead to hybrids being born. 

 

Those born between species, having one parent of one species and one from another. It lead to them having unique and interesting physical appearances and personalities. This lead to them being feared and sometimes killed and most certainly hidden away by their own pack or pride mates. Half breeds or mixed breeds like Tony were even rarer often culled at birth for their ‘damned’ nature. 

 

A pack like Steve and Tony’s did not exist anywhere else. No where else could you find a hybrid omega run pack with interspecies relations happening. It was also a big reason why the Merchant of Death had a high warrant on his life. He did more than just make insanely effective weapons. He defied too many social norms to be allowed to live. And yet the public at large was enamoured with him and his unconventional lifestyle and those of his pack mates. 

 

Bruce and Clint arrived a few minutes later, both Betas would be unbothered by the omega in heat and thus wouldn’t enrage Steve, with his need to protect his omegas in heat. Bruce being a bear shifter and Clint being a rather rare hawk shifter, could be useful if restraining either Steve or Bucky became necessary.

 

Bruce walked over to Tony and Steve while Clint stayed near the door eyeing it. 

 

“Hey Brucie Bear, did you bring the suppressants with you?” He asked still petting Steve behind the ears. 

 

The alpha’s head was buried deep in Tony’s chest but one of his steel blue eyes was clearly watching every move Bruce made. There was a mistrust there that Steve usually didn’t show. 

 

Bruce merely smiled and offered Tony the bag he’d walked in with. “Are you sure he’s okay to be in here?” He asked clearly sizing Steve up. Bruce was kodiak brown bear and could more than easily take Steve in a normal fight but if Steve came at him in an alpha rage it could get ugly. It had in the past over Tony due to a misunderstanding. 

 

“I’m not in any danger Steve. Neither is Barnes.” Tony purred petting his mate’s head. “It’s okay. This is going to help Barnes.” He mumbled looking at the two syringes inside the bag. He pulled out one of them and looked at Steve’s back. “Take a nap for me okay Steve.” He pat his alpha on the head and then jabbed the syringe into him watching him go down within a few seconds.    
  
Tony lowered Steve to the floor, his form reverting to that of the six foot tall blonde male snoring lightly. The dim light of the room was reflected in the light sheen of sweat across his body. 

 

A low whine from behind Tony echoed into the room. Tony turned the other syringe loaded between two fingers.  “You smell really good Barnes. I’m fairly sure we’re compatible.” He mumbled as he loaded up his dart gun and took aim at the still struggling brown wolf. “Relax it won’t even hurt.” Tony murmured gently pressing a button to lower the electric shield. 

 

The Asset wasted no time lunging at the Merchant. He growled even through his muzzle attempting to knock him back. The pop of the gun didn’t faze him nor did the sweeping paw of that bear. 

 

Tony merely opened his arms and rolled back catching the other brunette. “If I’d known HYDRA’s asset was so pretty I’d have stolen you a long time ago.” He praised sweeping back some lose strands of the brunette’s hair from his face the quick acting dart still sticking out of his arm.  He removed the ill fitted muzzle and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s fevered brow.

 

The Asset tried to move but was thoroughly paralyzed the weight of his body limp against the other omega. It had been so long since he’d taken this form. He couldn’t even remember what he looked like. His thoughts began to wonder as his eyelids become heavy. He tried to push away only to be held in the Merchant’s arms and breathing in his calming sweet scent. The building heat in his body died down as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

 

Clint groaned and complained the entire way to Tony’s suite deep in the tower’s stronghold that Steve needed to lose some weight. 

 

Bruce would roll his eyes as he carried both the unconscious Bucky Barnes in his arms and Tony on his shoulders. Tony was busy fortifying his tower’s defenses using his ai. He had little doubt that HYDRA would let him keep their little pet for long and would come to retrieve him. 

 

As if they could. Tony thought quickly motioning on his handheld. He was the Merchant of Death and he also had a possessive streak a mile wide. Most of the people he ran into thought it was because his parents had been alphas, but really it was just his personality. Once Tony wanted something he got it and it didn’t matter who was in his way to have it. 

 

He had wanted Steve even when he was sickly and laid dying on the floor of that smuggler’s hall. Far too weak from the fires to fight back or even maintain a human form. But still Tony had wanted him and had demanded him, something he’d never done in that way before… his father begrudgingly agreed to the trade. 

 

He had given Bruce safe haven after the Kodiak shifter was thrown out of his territory  for his unexpectant rage fits. He even helped defend him against a rather tyrannical alpha polar bear shifter known as Ross. 

 

He had used his legal team to grant Natasha and Clint amnesty for crimes committed under a different alpha’s leadership. 

 

He let Pepper have Natasha. 

 

He opened his home to Thor and Loki when their pack collapsed following their father’s death. He’d taken them in knowing they were different species and lovers nonetheless. 

 

It wasn’t like Tony really cared anyway. He had always gotten along with the two. They had accepted him for his mixed heritage and so he extended his arms to them when the north fell. 

 

His own deep desire for a pack and a pride to be loved by and cared for lead him to open his arms to all these people. And now the same could be said for Mr. Barnes, an unmated omega from Steve’s past. 

 

Tony hopped off Bruce’s shoulders apologizing as slick traveled down the larger man’s arm. “We should get him comfortable.” He said once they arrived at his and Steve’s quarters. 

 

“Don’t you think you should restrain him? He was sent here to kill you.” Bruce advised watching Tony fond over the  foreign canine. Taking a moment to get him comfortable against the headboard and pulling back the sheets.

 

“These aren’t my heat linen… I guess we’ll just have to order new bedding…” he mused as more of Bucky’s slick leaked out beneath him. “He’s gone a long time without expressing a heat.” Tony mumbled ignoring Bruce’s question. 

 

“Tony he’s dangerous.” 

 

“No, he’s beautiful. Besides Steve is all the protection I need if I need any at all.” Tony said offhandedly motioning to where Clint has deposited Steve in the floor. “He’ll come around in a few minutes anyway. We’ll take care of Barnes and join you guys once his heat dies down in a few days.”  Tony waves them away. 

 

Once the betas had gone Tony went to his heat space and searched around for his chastity belt, finding it hidden away from years of disuse. He took it out and wiped it with sanitizer before moving to place it around Barnes’ groin. 

 

He gently lifted the sleeping shifter’s hips to place the black leather around the canine omega’s waist and lead the middle between his legs adjusting the straps to tighten it around the sleeping omegas weeping entrance leaving his awakening arousal free. It would make sure Steve in a moment of alpha brain didn’t try to just straight breed Barnes. Even if instinctually that’s what they wanted both men had minds and once the heat and rutted ended such behavior would do more harm than good. 

 

Tony took a moment to taste some of the slick that had smeared on his palm. Barnes tasted sweet too like salted caramel with a floral overtone. If they were mated Steve would have awoken to the sight of him eating Barnes out. 

 

Instead Steve awakens to Tony rubbing his hardened cock against his alpha’s chest while he’s sucking Steve’s dick with slick leaking desperately from inside him. 

 

Within moments of waking Steve’s rut hits and his dick hardening more in Tony’s throat making the omega gag around it. 

 

Tony pulled off with a wet plop and smiles. His sympathy heat seems just as effective as an actual heat. Typically when Loki goes into heat Tony experiences a sympathy heat. But it’s never quite made him feel like this before. Almost like he really wants to breed with Steve. His a little too far gone and certain it’s just a sympathy heat so he sees no reason to use protection. His last true heat had already come and he was a good two months away from the next one. 

 

Steve wraps his hands around Tony’s hips and pulls him back to sit on Steve’s face. “My perfect omega…” he praised against Tony’s entrance before pressing his tongue inside. 

 

Tony came riding Steve’s face. Legs right to Steve’s sides bouncing on his knees riding his mate’s tongue. If it was one thing a canine was good for it was licking in all the right places. 

 

Steve for his part licked every ounce of slick he could as it gushed from Tony as he orgasmed crying Steve’s name. 

 

Once the high cleared Steve released Tony’s hips and sat up to find Tony giving the leaking tip of his penis gentle teasing kisses and licks. Tony carefully nosed at Steve’s knot before swiping his tongue across it. 

 

Steve cried out from the sparks jolting through his body from his cock. He buried his face in his arms and threw his head back taking a deep breath and pausing. 

 

There was a new scent, a familiar scent… something from a memory. Slowly Steve pulled down his arms and saw Bucky’s prone form on the bed.

 

He let out a small sob gently as the scent consumed him. 

 

Tony smiled as he straddled Steve’s cock and lowered himself inch by inch until he sat patiently at the base. Almost expectantly. 

 

Steve’s alpha brain was literally short circuiting. He had an unmarked unmated omega in heat not even 10 ft away while his own mate was engaging him to breed. This was everything a primitive canine alpha needed to be happy. Steve’s ironclad will was definitely bending. He wanted to breed both his omegas. He wanted to make them both full with his pups and take such good care of them. 

 

Steve looked up at Tony his eyes turning that alpha shade of steel blue as he sat up using only his core muscles his arms were busy keeping his omega carefully filled with his dick. 

 

Tony whimpered at the change in position. He let out a cry when Steve swiftly pulled back and returned in one fluid thrust slamming into the other man’s prostate.

 

“So good…” Tony moaned tightening his hold on Steve and keeping his eye on the bed. It wouldn’t be long now…. 

 

—

 

The Asset awoke to an overwhelming sense of heat and cramping in his abdomen. He slowly opened his eyes and closed them upon catching a glimpse of his nude body.  He cursed himself, his handlers were going to be so angry. Not only had he failed, he broke his shift and had gone into heat. 

 

He took in a few deep breaths to calm himself and instead felt his heart rate increase. Alpha… there was an alpha nearby rutting. The Asset could feel the slick flowing between his legs. God could that alpha have take him already? He felt so wet but when his hole clenched it still felt the same only an ache of emptiness. 

 

But it wasn’t just an alpha there was also an omega. The smell was sweet and begged the Asset to come closer. To open himself up to this omega’s alpha. Not that the Asset needed much persuasion. His body desperately wanted an alpha and it wanted him now. 

 

He rolled over and paused, his cloudy blue eyes stared straight into the lust clouded green and brown eyes of the Merchant. He tried to growl to seem threatening but all that came out was a whimper as he felt his body reacting to the sight of the Merchant being fucked into the side of this bed by The Captain. 

 

“Ah… St… sta… ste…” Tony gave up trying to warn Steve the other omega was awake. He was way too far gone on his mate’s dick to try and form sentences. This was the strongest sympathy heat Tony had ever gone through. 

 

“It’s almost in again…” Steve said eyes closed but hips motivated by the new flood of arousal pheromones pumping into the air. Fuck his omega was still in need. He had to appease that need. Fuck he wanted to make puppies with Tony so bad. He thrust his knot against the stretched rim of Tony’s core and groaned. 

 

Tony let out a cry as the knot forced its way inside and settled against the inside of the rim before being forced deeper with each thrust. “Ah god! Yes Steve!” He screamed not breaking eye contact tact with Barnes. “Fuck yes! Breed me like the bitch omega I am!” He screamed as Steve snapped his hips hard and drilled spilling himself inside Tony yet again. 

 

Tony rested his head in his arms looking at Barnes with a refreshed smile. 

 

Steve was lying across Tony’s back hips still shallowly pumping into his mate as he waited for his knot to reduce in side enough to be removed. 

 

Slowly sleepy lust laden eyes look over Tony’s shoulder at Bucky. A goofy smile appears on the blonde’s face. “Hey, Bucky…” 

 

The Asset moved away back arching at that name. The feeling of fists and an uncomfortable ache in his loins made him shake his head. He did not have a name if anything he was called The Asset by his handlers and Winter by his fellow assets. That name made his head hurt and his body scream like it was on fire in the painful way and not the heat riddled way. 

 

The distressed pheromones wafting off the unmated omega made Tony gag and busy his nose in the sheets. Steve let out a loud whine going almost instantly soft inside Tony.

 

 Fuck Steve’s dick was confused. It wanted to be hard to please the omega but his brain told him clearly his dick might not be the best fit tool at the moment. Steve’s alpha brain just couldn’t keep up. This was the problem with rutting… Sometimes feels were involved and at those moments a dick was the last thing an omega wanted to deal with. 

 

“Bucky it’s okay.” Steve tried to ease the omega by releasing some calming alpha pheromones. “Bucky it’s alright. No one’s upset.” 

 

“Who the hell is Bucky?!” The Asset snapped teeth jaws together and pointed brown ears appearing on his head for the first time.  

 

The amount of aggressive, confused and distressed pheromones in the air quickly leveled both Tony and Steve. 

 

A set of white ears lifted on Steve’s head in recognition. “Bucky it’s me Steve. We lived together in the north…” he motioned with his hands. “ My father was our pack’s alpha remember?” 

 

The unmated omega shook his head. “My entire clan burned…” Tears came to the asset’s eyes, “Everything I had was lost and I was sold to HYDRA. I’m not whomever Bucky was.” 

 

“And now you have both been found by me.” Tony chimed in still resting under Steve and carefully producing soothing and comforting omega pheromones. He’s all kinds of happy, freshly fucked with Steve still inside him and looking at another omega just begging to be loved by him, by them really, even if the other didn’t realize it yet.  Tony really couldn’t have been given anything better. He’d have to look at a calendar later and see if it wasn’t his birthday. 

 

“The Merchant of Death only sells chaos and destruction.” The Asset sneered growling low in the back of his throat. His voice was becoming horse from years of disuse. 

 

“I fulfill my duties…” Tony replied slowly moving his hips forward and then back into Steve’s. “Your omega is needy Steve…” 

 

Steve moaned and began moving his hips to match Tony’s slow pace, his cock coming back to life within his omega. He slowly began nibbling along Tony’s scent glands literally getting high on his omega’s contented aroused pheromones. He growled low in his throat as Tony’s slim feline tail tentatively wrapped around one of his biceps.

 

Once the two started rutting again the room filled again with their scent reawakening the Asset’s arousal and this time it came with a vengeance. He came without so much as a touch as Steve began pounding into the Merchant. 

 

The Asset couldn’t take his eyes off them, his heat taking on a life Of it’s own. Otherwise the Merchant would be dead. He tells himself. The Merchant being alive has nothing to do with his sweet smell or the way his eyes seems to stare into the Asset’s soul. It has nothing to do with the fact the Asset wants him inside or that he wants to be inside of him. 

 

Oh God! The Asset’s omega mind roared he wanted to be bred. He’d had this feeling before…. before the fires…. his heat roared in his belly as his mind traveled back. 

 

_ The winter provided snow covered hills of his youth, the spring and summer provided lush grasses and shining lakes. He had been king of those hills, the mountains and the streams, large for his age, stocky and strong. He’d have been the perfect alpha accept he wasn’t. He was born with that sweet smell only omegas could carry and during his 13th winter his first heat struck.  _

 

_ He remembered so clearly climbing into Steve’s lap and taking his knot. He remembered Steve’s cracking voice crying out so many variations of his name, Buck. Bucky. Jerk. Bu-ah! Fuck!He remembered the horrified look on their parents faces when they found them two days later, Stevie still buried deep inside him. The two of them still rutting, Steve’s forearm covered in bite marks and Bucky’s neck free of them.  _

 

_ It wasn’t long after that the fire happened and he saw Steve collapse lungs filled with smoke before his own world turned black.  _

 

Bucky… he was indeed Bucky… He had been Steve’s first omega… Steve’s first knot… Steve’s first lo- 

 

Bucky’s wild blue eyes focused on the Merchant. Steve was supposed to be his alpha… that should be him taking Steve and trying to carry Steve’s pups. He let out  a feral cry that came out a low wanton moan. 

 

Bucky found himself slowly crawling over and began nuzzling along The Merchant’s outstretched arms. 

The Merchant for his part didn’t push Bucky away nor pull him closer. Simply let him get closer on his own. 

 

Tony should have been more concerned for his life. Bucky had come to claim it. But instead of worrying he opened his mouth and claimed Bucky’s in a wet kiss that left Bucky whimpering, slick sliding faster down his joined thighs. 

 

Bucky broke the kiss and buried himself in Tony’s shoulder catching a quick adrenaline high from the combination of Steve and Tony’s mated scent there. 

 

Tony let out a groaned and bucked back into Steve causing Bucky to growl and scrape his teeth against Tony’s scent glands. He moved to better position himself against Tony’s neck. One of his hand’s coming to rest in Tony’s hair pulling back to arch Tony’s neck. 

 

The Asset roared. Here was the mission literally! The Merchant’s neck would be easy to tear out from here. Bucky whimpered and ran his tongue along the other omega’s neck. The programing and training demanded Bucky tear out Tony’s neck. This as the mission! KILL THE MERCHANT! The programing screamed. 

 

Bucky finds a large clawed hand on the back of his head. Quicker and more gently than expected strong fingers close around his hair and pull him away from Tony’s neck. The hybrid omega collapses forward with a groan eyes rolling back into his head. Bucky’s blue eyes are drawn away from the collapsed omega to look at the alpha who’s hand is currently wrapped in his hair. 

 

With a predatory smile Steve pulls Bucky forward into a sloppy kiss. Steve tastes like sweet release, dominance and so many other things. It overloads the Asset’s senses. It was everything he remembered and more. Bucky whimpers and comes again spraying Tony’s back with his seed. 

 

Two sets of blue eyes gaze over the dripping display on Tony’s back. 

 

Steve has this wicked smile on his face. Typically alphas didn’t like others marking what was theirs but for some reason this made Steve’s chest swell with pride. He could appease an omega just by kissing them. The confident and smug pheromones radiating off of Steve would have gagged Tony if he wasn’t so busy trying to come back from a mind blowing orgasm. 

 

Steve looked back at Bucky licked his lips. “I’d be happy to help you too…” he said slowly moving out of Tony with a wet plop and a weak whine from his omega.

 

Tony slumped further down the bedside, knees collapsing and a steady stream of slick and Steve’s seed leaving him the moment Steve moved from behind him. Tony let out another weak whine but his pheromones clearly spoke of contentment and sedation. Tony watched them with sleep clouded bedroom eyes. 

 

Bucky let out a low whine as the Asset’s programming returned trying to reassert itself in his mind. Submitting would mean punishment. Submitting would mean dismissal. Submitting is the same as death. Submi- 

 

Bucky’s thoughts die midpanic as a wet heat enveloped his member skilled hands working around the edges of the chastity belt still guarding his weeping entrance tracing patterns in his slick covered thighs. 

 

Steve felt the last of his will snap as he looked at Tony swallowing Bucky’s length. He looked up at Bucky’s face and found all he could see was the whites of Bucky’s eyes and his open mouth as both Bucky’s hands had found their way into the sheets so he could better buck into Tony’s mouth. 

 

Bucky let out a grunt as he came and promptly passed out. 

 

Tony gagged trapped between the bed and Bucky’s hips still taking the other omega’s softening length to the base. 

 

Steve caught Bucky and moved to separate him and Tony. He placed Bucky on his back and moved his legs apart making an annoyed pain filled grunt when he finally noticed the belt around Bucky’s hips. 

 

“Tony…” he whined leaning over his spent mate. 

 

Tony let out a weak sound eyes still closed, both is hole and his throat feeling adequately stretched. His mouth opened but no sound appeared. 

 

Steve leaned over Tony’s face and began licking the sides of his face that tasted so much like Tony and yet Bucky. He licked all his mate’s face and dripped his tongue into Tony’s mouth definitely tasting Bucky there. Steve worked his hips into the mattress clearly distressed. 

 

“Tony… Tony…” He mumbled nibbling at his mate’s parted lips. 

 

Tony had been right to put that belt on Barnes. He was marginally proud he’d thought that far ahead.  Not that he particularly minded sharing Steve at this point in time with Barnes. But he wanted to make sure Barnes could at least give some form of consent. They were only in day one… He couldn’t let Steve have all his fun in one day. 

  
  


“Yeah Alpha I know… Let’s take a nap for awhile… he’s calming down a bit. If he consents when he wakes I’ll consider letting you mount him.” Tony said opening his arms. “Cuddle me.” He demanded pout clear on his plump bruised lips. 

 

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled Tony into his arms settling himself into the hybrid’s overly sensitive hole and letting the other rest in his arms. 

 

“Alpha brain…” he mumbled falling asleep, feeling completely full of Steve. 

  
  



	2. Absolute Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky heat ramps up and he gets to experience life as a switch... 
> 
> Pretty much as smutty as part one and there now appears to be some plot. 
> 
> We get to met Bucky’s Asset pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta...

The Merchant & His Pets : Chapter 2 : Absolute Submission—

 

Tony awoke before Steve or Barnes. He slowly wiggled himself free of his mate’s hold and stretched long and lazy listening to the joints in his spine and hips pop back into place. His tail flicked back and forth lazily as he arched his back and rotated his neck. 

  
Fuck, he thought feeling slick and Steve slide down his legs as he sat up on his knees. His hole clenched but it was nowhere near tight enough. Tony mumbled something about needed a new mattress as he stood up heading back towards his heat space again.  He wondered about looking at all his old anti-bonding equipment. Beautiful collars made of gold, silver, encrusted with jewelry, gifts from his parents, well meaning friends and advisors. He looked over each of them before deciding on the same collar he’d worn when he gave himself to Steve. When they had started feeling one another out, prior to becoming bonded mates.  

 

The collar was made of vibranium brushed with gold and encrusted with jet and tiger’s eye. Tony looked at the intricate scent clasping mechanism and smiled. It would automatically attach itself and not come off until Barnes wanted it too. The collar could resizes as Barnes shifted so it risked no chance of snapping or strangling the wolf if he decided to change forms. Really Wakandian technology was amazing. 

 

Just to be a joy kill and maybe mess with Steve’s alpha brain, he rummaged a bit more through his collars and found another old favorite. He looked at the long gold and red chains before wrapping them around his neck feeling them automatically snap into place. This had been his signature collar for years, simple and efficient

 

Tony returned to the bedroom and sighed finding Steve and Barnes had indeed moved. They were now cuddling in the middle of the bed. Steve definitely spooning the other wolf. One of Steve’s arms thrown over the brunette and his head buried in the other’s hair. 

 

Tony was surprised by the lack of jealousy. He merely walked over to the side of the bed closest to Barnes and gently placed the collar against his neck. The collar moved of its own accord and wrapped around Barnes neck. The clicking of the clasp jostled Barnes out of his sleep. 

 

Barnes whimpered for a moment as he felt the coolness of the metal against his throat. His omega mind had receded now that his heat had died down. The Asset growled low. A collar meant punishment. They were going to be punished for failing their mission.  As the clicking came to a stop Bucky’s eye opened and he jumped up smashing the crown of his head against Steve’s nose, effectively awakening the alpha as well. 

 

The brunette jumped clear off the bed and growled at them having returned to his wolf form sans muzzle this time. 

 

Okay so Tony hadn’t seen that coming… He felt his tail bristle as it swayed tightly upright indicating his surprise. 

 

Steve was sitting up on the bed now holding his nose. He might have been cursing but Tony was too focused on Barnes to be concerned with the state of his Alpha’s face.   

 

The Asset growled at Tony eyes wide and alert. He was more than ready to complete his mission now, while he still had a chance. If they’d placed a collar on him it meant he would be punished. But if he killed his punisher then there could be no punishment. He quickly lunged at Tony. 

 

The stone headboard slammed against the wall displaying a huge crack outside a large impact crater. Tony had rolled out of the way letting Barnes lunge headlong into said headboard. He rolled again quickly escaping the recovered wolf. Tony waited on his back and kicked out launching the rampaging wolf back onto the bed. The wolf growled and moved to stand but instead out himself boxed into the bed. 

 

The Captain crouched  above him steel blue eyes looking right through the Asset paralyzing him for a moment. Upon recovering he attempted to buck the other off only to find his muzzle trapped within the Captain’s and the other male growling loudly. He was trapped. He had to submit. 

 

Bucky’s omega mind returned at the thought of submitting. Bucky knew this alpha. He had submitted to Steve before and he would gladly do it again. 

 

The Asset let out another growl and attempted to turn his head only to find the other’s jaw tighten holding him in place.  The Asset growled attempting to shut down the submission. He began reciting the mission over and over again in his mind. 

 

“Do you want me to tranq you again?” Tony asked coming back to the side of the bed just out of Barnes’ reach. The wolf made a sideways lunge. 

 

Tony didn’t even flinch, his tail swaying back and forth calmly chin resting on his palm. 

 

Steve growled and lower himself over the other wolf, making the omega go still. He kept the omega in his jaws and moved to turn the other wolf. 

 

Tony reached out and gently placed his hand on Barnes’ head. He watched the way the other omega’s eyes changed. He’d seen it earlier also when they had been talking. He began to wonder what type of conditioning Barnes had been a victim of as he slowly moved his hand petting the other. 

 

The Asset growled and moved his head away closer into Steve’s muzzle. He wouldn’t be fooled by kindness. He knew a punishment was looming. He’d failed to kill the Merchant. Failed to escape. Failed at asserting any type of dominance. Here he was submitting to the Captain. Now all that could be waiting for him was punishment and dismissal. Dismissal meant death…. 

 

Bucky’s omega brain took his moment of resignation to creep forward. Maybe if they appeased this alpha instead of angering him they wouldn’t have to die? Bucky remembered Steve and he had always been fair, just in a nieve sort of way. Maybe just maybe they could avoid dying by just being a good omega?

 

The Asset growled but acknowledged that surviving the day meant another chance at completing the mission. The Asset decided to recede for now. 

 

Bucky’s omega brain was delighted as the heat in Bucky’s belly returned.  The wolf omega slowly pushed it’s head towards Tony’s hand whimpering at the touch. Now that his heat had awoken he was more than ready for mating. Steve was so close. 

 

Tony watched the fear and resignation leave Barnes’ eyes. His head turned slightly in his palm. So interesting…. He thought as he slowly traced along Barnes’s face moving his hand into Steve’s mouth making the alpha back off. 

 

Bucky didn’t move once Steve’s muzzle had released his own but instead remained still letting Tony pet along his mouth. His breathing was quick his muzzle opened slightly to accommodate the panting. Tony placed a clawed finger into Bucky’s mouth feeling along his teeth, some cracked and others chipped. 

 

“Your life has been hard…” Tony said quietly removing his finger. “It doesn’t have to be like that anymore. Did the collar scare you?” He asked his tail wagging slowly behind him as he resumed petting Bucky’s head. 

 

One sky blue eye turned to look at Tony but otherwise did not move. His tail was tucked between his legs and his neck was bared up to Steve the moment the alpha let go. 

 

“It’s for your own protection. This guy here,” Tony placed his free hand on Steve’s neck. “Is pretty bite happy. I’d hate for you to get bound to us before you’re ready.” he explained. “It’s for your protection as much as it is ours.” 

 

Steve let out a low whine and pushed his neck into Tony’s hand. He could sense Bucky’s returning arousal and that damn belt was still clearly around the brunette’s waist. 

 

“Oh stop it.” Tony said tapping Steve’s nose. “We’ll get to you and little cap in a minute.” He teased turning his attention back to Bucky. 

 

Bucky watched the two of them interact. Tony was so naturally comfortable around Steve. The omega clearly ran this nest… Definitely of the two of them Tony had higher ranking… Bucky let out a low whimper as his arousal continued to ramp up. 

 

“Before you get too far gone… I need you to consent for this.” Tony’s words are blunt. “I won’t let Steve touch you unless you consent.”

 

Was it really consent if the only option was ‘say I can fuck you or you won’t get the dick you want’. Bucky wanted to ponder this more but the heat in his abdomen was clearly letting itself be known. All his blood was clearly rushing south. 

 

Bucky had not broken a shift on his own in so long it was almost like he forgot how. It took him a few moments to remember the feeling. What did hands feel like? What was it like to have feet? His eyes rolled back into his head for a moment and when he opened them he could see his lightly tanned skin. He blinked at it. Had he always had tanned skin? 

 

The alpha remained a white wolf large and imposing off to the side tongue lulling from its mouth. Those steel blue eyes looking deep into Bucky’s sky blue. His head turned slightly almost inquisitively. 

 

“So how about it?” Tony asked looking Barnes over with his mismatched eyes. 

 

Bucky nodded his head up and down.    
  
Tony sat up on the bed next to Barnes looking at him in the eye. “I need you to say it.” He said leaning over and kissing the side of Barnes’ mouth. 

 

“Yeh.” Bucky said quietly feeling heat come up to his face. “Will yuh share wit' me?” He hesitated for a moment feeling Tony’s hands run through his long hair and the lips on the side of his mouth cover his mouth forming a smile. 

 

“Of course Barnes.” He accents the period with a kiss.

 

Barnes opens his eyes not remembering closing them and looks over Tony’s shoulder into those familiar blue eyes. This was his Stevie… Older now… Stronger now… Healthier… 

 

A blush creeped up Bucky’s face as he remembers what he had seen earlier. He had given it to Tony so hard. One of Bucky’s hands moved hesitantly to feel over the other omega’s knees feeling the skin there raw. 

 

“Yeah…” Tony whispered into his ear. “Steve can be pretty determined.” He chuckles. “Are you on any type of birth control?” The question comes as a hand leave’s his head and joined by another began to move through his slick covered thighs. One clawed hand is definitely that of the omega. The other larger hand can only be Steve’s.  

 

Bucky does not honestly know the answer. He just knows he really wants Steve now. He lets out a weak whine and moves his hips into their knowing calm hands. 

 

Tony feels Steve’s cock brush against his backside, hot, hard and ready to please his omegas. The blonde breathed into his ear. “Tony… Tony please…” He starts to nuzzle his head against Tony’s, “Tony…” he groans moving his hips. 

 

Tony for his part is surprisingly level headed. This should be concerning him since it’s clear Barnes is clearly dropping into heat again and Steve is definitely responding. But he seemed to have very little interest. This is new… He thinks as he pushes his alpha away. “Hold on Steve.” He used his arm to push the other away from his tender backside. Maybe the sympathy heat had ended?

 

Both Steve and Bucky let out low pitched whines, their ears standing straight up. 

 

“Steve I swear to all the gods in heaven. If you don’t calm down i’m going to tie you up across the room.” He warned making Bucky duck his head away from them and Steve back up a little bit. “When’s the last time you’ve been mated?” He asked Bucky watching those sky blue eyes cloud over. 

 

The memory of the last time he’d been bred were painful, the feeling of forced knottings and the crippling feeling of failure when he failed to become pregnant. Bucky whined the room filling with the disgusting scent of distressed, guilt and fear. 

 

Steve nearly collapsed, Bucky certainly knew how to manipulate an alpha brain. He groaned  lowering his head to the bed. At least those smelt aroused and content. 

 

Tony leaned forward and gently placed the other omega against his neck. The vibranium collar could protect him from any forced biting, not that Tony thought the other would bite him. He gently let himself release contented, non judgemental almost happy pheromones. He gently began purring and returned to gently rubbing Bucky’s thighs, slowly undoing the chastity belt and letting it fall away. 

 

“Trust me, “ Tony said quietly. “Steve is really easy to please as far as Alphas go.” He gently ghosted one of his fingers over Bucky’s core feeling the warmth of the slick there. He places his finger on the outer rim letting it slowly penetrate as it continued to circle. “You’re really tight…” He mumbled still purring. “Let me help you with that.” 

 

Bucky bit his lip as one of Tony’s fingers gently circled his inner rim carefully stretching him. It has been so long since anyone had really touched him. He drew blood as he began moving his hips to follow Tony’s hand. 

 

Tony chuckled. God it has to be his birthday! This was the greatest thing he’d ever had. The smells coming off Barnes had definitely awoken something within him. There was no way in hell HYDRA was getting him back. 

 

Tony slowly inserted a second fingers and began scissoring them. His forehead resting on Barnes’ shoulder. The contrast of Tony’s chained collar and Bucky’s intricate webbing reflected in the low light of the room. 

 

By the time Tony added a third finger Bucky’s slick covered his arm and they were both giving off this intense scent combination of contentment and arousal. 

 

Tony purred deeper in satisfaction at Bucky’s reaction. Honestly the omega wolf was quite beautiful legs spread wide, hole stretched dripping, dick hard and panting. The wolf’s ears are low against his head and neck arched back inviting their alpha to bite there.

 

Tony moaned feeling his arousal finally reawaken. He licked his lips as he slowly removed himself from Bucky’s welcoming heat. Tony felt his dick jump at the line of stick that thinly connected Bucky to his fingers. He pulled his hand further back finally snapping the connection. 

 

Bucky fell back against the headboard whimpering from the contact loss hips grinding back against the bed shallowly.  

 

Steve finally making himself known again took Tony’s slick covered arm and moved it to his mouth. He savored the taste of Bucky in Tony’s skin. 

 

Salted Caramel with tart cherries.  He notes cleaning every last drop of the wolf omega’s slick from his beloved feline’s body.

 

Steve was going to knot Bucky so hard he’d be coming for days just thinking about Steve. The white wolf wanted nothing more than to assure Bucky he was loved and would be cared for. 

 

Tony smiles as Steve cleaned his arm. He had a dangerous idea something he was certain would rile Steve up. He wanted to see how his alpha acted with this one. 

 

Tony looked over into Bucky’s lust filled eyes and licked his lips. He cautiously folded his body across Bucky’s making sure to line up their hips. 

 

Steve let out a grunt of approval as he watched Tony’s slick slide down his cheeks and drip onto Bucky’s cock and spread thighs. His eyes grew wide as his pupils expanded as far as they could damn near blown to outer space his mouth falling open as he violently blew his knot all over the two omegas. His eyes never once leaving Tony’s ass as it sunk down upon Bucky’s cock. A mixture of Tony’s slick and Steve’s spent seed coated Bucky’s cock as the feline omega slowly rose his hips before sinking back down. 

 

Tony smirked in triumph looking over his shoulder at Steve, he let out a moan as each surprisingly thick spray from Steve’s cock coated his back and Bucky’s thighs. He looked down and licked his lips as he’s met with Bucky’s open mouth moans as the other omega’s hands grip his legs and his hips raise to thrust up. 

 

“Fuck!” Tony screamed as Bucky began rocking himself hard into the hybrid.  Bucky had never been allowed to mount another before and God did he have no idea what he had been missing out on. No wonder Steve had been pounding into Tony so euphorically before. The hybrid omega felt like heaven, tight and warm and just the right amount of moisture. 

 

“Fuck!” Bucky echoed holding fast to the hybrids hips with a bruising grip. 

 

Using his arms Tony rolled them over so Bucky was now on top of him drilling down. Tony moaned at the change in angle and the wonders it did for his sweet spot. Bucky was built just like an alpha. Strong, capable and with a long thick penis that should really be used to fuck Tony more. 

 

Tony gasped as he attempted to come only to have his cock grabbed by Steve with one hand and Bucky’s hips slammed into him with Steve’s other hand. His eyes were wild. A dark almost midnight blue, unblinking as he looked at the spot the two omegas were joined. 

 

The hand on Bucky’s hips moved to tease the skin of Tony’s core tracing the space were Tony and Bucky met. Both omegas heads rolled back. 

 

Tony’s into the overly scented pillows and Bucky’s against Steve’s shoulder. 

 

Tony pushed hard against Steve’s hand but received nothing for his trouble. He needed more than just Steve’s hand in his cock and Bucky thick penis inside of him. 

 

Bucky rotated his hips and received a pleased moan from Tony and a warning growl from Steve.  Bucky’s hips still instantly his ears going flat against his head. That’s right… the reason he had never been allowed to mount. He was an omega… 

 

Steve leaned forward and kissed Bucky taking a moment to swipe his tongue across Bucky’s slightly parted lips before quickly tasting him. 

 

Tony let out a whine as he watched them. His arousal almost explosive at this point. He began mumbling Steve’s name just loud enough for the two wolves to hear. 

 

One of Steve’s ears went up turning slightly in Tony’s direction but his attention stayed on Bucky. Tony already smelt contented and pleased. Bucky was still radiating need. 

 

Steve’s hand left where his omegas were joined and traced up through Bucky’s leaking arousal his fingers exploring the omega wolf’s stretched entrance. 

 

He pulled back one of Bucky’s well toned cheeks and slid his awakening member up the crease. 

 

“Mmmmm!” Bucky’s hips moved back on their own trying to direct Steve’s hot member within him instead of along his arousal. 

 

Steve chuckled as the movement of Bucky’s hips dragged a scream out of Tony. 

 

The other omega wrapped his legs around Bucky’s hips trying to draw him back in. Tony was like a one omega ‘Fuck me now’ pheromone producer.

 

Steve released Tony’s member and using that hand guided himself slowly into Bucky. 

 

Bucky couldn’t hear or see anything. All he felt was a pleasant white static in his mind and the warmth of heat around his midsection and within him.  He’d never felt this warm and contented before. 

 

His hips moved on their own accord, into the omega beneath him and onto the alpha within him. His back was pressed firmly against Steve’s waist as he felt the alpha’s knot forming. 

 

“ Relax…” Steve instructs moving a hand to Bucky’s arousal. “Let me breed you.” He whispered nipping Bucky’s ear and nuzzling along that intricate vibranium collar, running his nose along Bucky’s scent glands. “You smell so good.” He praised bucking his hips back and snapping them forward lodging his knot within Bucky’s warmth. 

 

Tony came at that particularly hard thrust his insides tightening around Bucky’s omega cock. 

 

Bucky found his penis seemingly sucked into Tony’s core. The rhythmic and sporadic tightening of muscles and slight rolling of Tony’s hips as he rode out his orgasm pushed Bucky over the edge. 

 

Tony’s legs twitched against Bucky’s sides his toes curled. He reached up and pulled Bucky down into a drool filled filthy open mouthed kiss. 

 

Bucky whimpered into Tony’s skilled mouth as the sight made Steve seemingly harder his knot expanding in Bucky’s renewed virgin core. 

 

“Fu… Fa… Hmmm.” Steve devolved simply into growls as he nipped along Bucky’s back unable to give the bonding bite due to the collar.  

 

Finally with one last defiant snap of the hips Steve poured himself into Bucky. 

 

Bucky collapses onto Tony nearly squashing the smaller omega. His forehead buried deep against Tony’s throat as he panted. His seed filling Tony with surprising force as Steve filled him in kind. Long after Bucky was spent Steve was still knotted within him. 

 

The blonde was stroking his neck and his hair. Nuzzling into his back and licking at the bite marks he’d made. 

 

Bucky whimpered into Tony’s shoulder. Both omegas  gasped as Steve slowly dislodged Bucky’s hips from Tony’s. 

 

Steve gave Bucky’s cock a few jerks and smiled contently at its softness.

 

Tony continued to lay on his back trying to recover from his orgasm. 

 

Steve still knotted inside Bucky merely got up to look at his handiwork plastering Buck against his chest. 

 

Tony could faintly make out the expansion and contrasting of Steve’s cock as he bred Barnes. Fucking definitely my birthday. Tony thinks as the room begins to go dark. It has been ages since Steve had fucked him hard enough to put him to sleep like this. 

 

Bucky let out a weak whine as he felt Steve’s knot finally dissolve enough to separate. He tried to move his hips closer to Steve. 

 

“Don’t leave.” He mumbled trying to find some way to keep the blonde within him. 

 

Steve starting to smell the rise of panic began to lick along Bucky’s neck. “It’s okay. We’ll just change positions?” He offered lowering Bucky back beside Tony on the bed. 

 

Instantly Bucky seemed to seek out the high ranked omega burying his head in the crook of Tony’s neck seemingly calmed by the other’s scent. 

 

Steve pulled out of Bucky gently rubbing the tip of his cock against the puffy rim of Buck’s core. It seemed to part on its own for him. Bucky whimpered and spread his legs a bit more. 

 

Smugness and confidence poured out of Steve’s pheromones. He was the most badass alpha around and he knew it. He pleased both his omegas and on some level was almost certain his mating with them was successful in a way he and Tony had not been before. 

 

Steve resumed the position of spooning Bucky. Their hips gently touching with his semi flaccid cock resting against the warmth of Bucky’s sedated core. Bucky pulled Tony closer one leg wrapped around the other omega’s hip and his head buried in the crook of Tony’s neck. 

 

And like that they slept.

— 

 

Pierce growled as his elite pack of assets returned sans its key member. His beloved omega Winter was missing. His well trained killing machine was nowhere to be seen. 

 

The other three wolves cowered near the door tails between their legs. They had not wanted to return without Winter but knew missing the retrieval team would earn them a greater punishment.  The smallest of the three wolves, a petite silverfish white wolf, cowered lower than the other two it had been his fault Winter wasn’t here. His fault the mission had failed. If only he’d seen The Captain approach a moment sooner. 

 

The other two wolves, one large with black fur and a white cross on his chest and the other solid black with piercing blue eyes stood before the smaller male. 

 

The brown bear growled at them knowing he could have to punish them. It had taken years to break Winter and reform him into the perfect asset. Years of forced submissions and torture that could not be replicated this late into their plans. 

 

He reverted back to his humanoid form and walked over to the three wolves. 

 

“I will give you one chance to redeem yourselves.” He began, “Just one.” He rose a finger. “You will go back and bring me The Merchant of Deaths’ head and Winter alive do you understand?” His voice is deep and merciless. 

 

The three wolves nod still cowering under the bear’s postering. 

 

He then reaches out and grabs the small white wolf whom immediately goes limp in submission. 

 

It’s not normal for alphas to submit so easily but just like Winter they had gone through conditioning to become perfect assets. To be exactly what HYDRA needed them to be. 

 

The small wolf let out a low whine as he was dragged away from the other two. They could only watch mournfully as he was dragged into a side room and thrown inside. 

 

“You’ll get him back in the morning when you met with your handlers.” Pierce snapped before leaving through the door as well. 

 

“Crossbones, Jet come.” Another large alpha, a black panther called tail swaying behind it. 

 

The two wolves stalked towards the door and were quickly collared and muzzled. 

 

Punishments were the worst. 

 

The next morning both Crossbones and Jet were dragged to their handlers feet and dropped. Both alphas recovering from their punishment from the night before. The injection sites around Crossbones’ neck and Jet’s abdomen healing with their advanced healing properties. 

 

The two looked around nervously for their smaller packmate. He had been Winter’s favorite by far and was part of why they were always successful. Pierce had an unfavorable affection towards the runt alpha and used any excuse to use him to further his own gains. 

 

Finally as the helicopter landed to drop them back near The Merchant of Death and The Captain’s’ territory, their third team member appeared. A telling limp in his back legs and the disgusting smell of forced knotting nearly palpable on his skin. He didn’t make eye contact with either of the larger alphas as he worked to get himself onto the chopper before seemingly falling asleep at his handler’s feet. 

 

The chopper dropped them off just outside the Merchant’s territory. It was larger than most covering hundreds of acres and somehow shared with multiple other alphas. Each seemed to reside in the central tower located in the main encampment or town of the territory. 

 

The three wolves now recovered from their wounds took off running back towards the place where they had lost Winter. 

 

(Un)fortunately a trap had been laid. The Merchant’s pets as they were called had been lying in wait. 

 

Crossbones entered the clearing were the battle had taken place first. They had attempted to catch the Merchant on one of his tours of his territory. He went on them predictably enough that an ambush could be planned. The large wolf sniffed the ground catching scents of Winter and The Captain and The Merchant amongst other scents. 

 

So many alphas submitting to an omega made his skin crawl and his stomach knot up uncomfortably. 

 

A moment later Jet and Quicksilver made their way into the clearing. 

 

Quicksilver sensed it first, a tingling at the back of his neck making him turn quickly to look behind him. His ears twitch at the sound of flapping. A small brown bird darts through the trees. 

 

He lets out a sigh of relief as he turns his attention back to the larger alphas both scenting for Winter. 

 

Jet and Crossbones also look up at the bird noses turned upward now scent something on the wind. 

 

Feline Alpha…

 

Both snared turning in that direction as a humanoid Natasha walked out of the underbrush. “I remember you boys from yesterday.” She teased. “Friends Of the omega wolf?” 

 

Jet and Crossbones wasted no time charging at her. 

 

Quicksilver moved to help when he felt a small prick in his back. He turned to see a red dart sticking out of him. He let out a low whine as his shift broke. 

 

From the trees behind them Clint sniped all three wolves before motioning for Bruce to pull the cart they’d prepared into the clearing. 

 

Honestly Bruce just rolled his eyes, 2 tons of mass and all they had him do was pull the cart. At least he didn’t have to fight he figures as Natasha and Clint load up the three knocked out alphas making sure to not jostle the black collars around their necks. 

 

“Jarvis says they’re not explosive but they maybe tracking collars.” Clint read off the display screen.

 

Natasha nodded and reached into the bag Tony had provided her to remove three small black spider like devices. She placed one on each collar and it went to work. 

 

A moment later Jarvis informed her all the frequencies between the collars and where they had been transmitting stopped.  He now recommended transportation back to the tower. As healed as the three wolves looked preliminary scans showered all three had lingering injuries. 

 

The ride back to the tower was marginally peaceful until one of the wolves woke up. He began thrashing around in his containment cell effectively knocking it from the cart and down an embankment and right into the water. 

 

Clint rolled his eyes and flew over the embankment to were the cage sat half submerged in the river and half on the bank. 

 

“Are you happy now?” He asked watching that alpha trying to bite at the bars to free himself. He had reverted back into a black wolf with a white x on his chest. 

 

The wolf snarled lips back and teeth bared. 

 

“You know if not for Cap or Thor I might actually be intimidated by you… you know I’m a flyer and we have pretty brittle bones.” He said reaching to grab the side the kennel and pulling back when the wolf snapped at him. “Oh my…” he said deciding to instead loop his belt around the kennel and pull. 

 

By the time he pulled the wolf out of the water Natasha and worked her way down the embankment and assisted him and hoisting it backup to where Bruce waited with the other two. 

 

“Jarvis says your little stunt might have bruised some ribs we’ll look into it once we get back to the tower.” Clint informs the wolf as they loaded him back up and Clint aimed the dart gun. “Now go back to sleep.” 

 

And with that the rest of the trip was peaceful. 

 

— 

 

Hey look!! There’s some plot now :) oh yeah!!! 

 

Also mpreg is looking pretty positive at this point lol. Prepare yourselves. 


	3. Sweet Scents & Bitter Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Steve/Bucky, Steve/Tony, and Steve/Bucky with Tony assisting in this chapter. We also see the inner working of Bucky's fractured mind and get to know more about what the others are up too. We finally get to see Phil. First time writing him but i'm excited. I really miss his character. He's one of the main reasons I'm excited for Captain Marvel in 2019... Is it bad I wish he was going to be in End Game also? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Tony cuddled up to Steve leaning right over a jet in the bathtub moaning as the streamed water massages his aching backside. He purred absolutely contented with his alpha. He wrapped one hand around Steve’s thigh motioning for him to let Barnes sink further into the water. 

 

It was the second day of Bucky’s heat and currently the other was asleep against their alpha’s chest while they worked to clean him. 

 

Well really it was Tony doing all the cleaning, Steve was mostly just holding him upright. Tony was fussing over Bucky making sure to gently massage his abdomen and lower back as he cleaned. Tony hadn’t been then enamored with anyone since he fell for Steve.    
  
Hell if you asked anyone else, Tony rarely ever groomed anyone but Steve these days. He was a pretty well kept omega. 

 

“The bed is totally wrecked Steve.” Tony states feeling himself becoming more and more level headed. He ran a warm washcloth over Bucky’s lean muscular abs pulling a moan from the snoozing omega. 

 

Steve nods, “Yeah definitely not the heat linen huh?” He responds also becoming more level headed. His alpha brain has definitely settled out, which was odd, it happening so early in Bucky’s heat. 

 

Steve ran his fingers carefully over Bucky’s neck, fingering the familiar collar before moving the same hand to Tony’s neck… 

 

“Do I need to earn your approval again?” He asks drawing a finger around the familiar chains and then up to Tony’s slightly parted lips. 

 

Tony opened his mouth and gently sucked on the finger. “ I don’t know…” he replied batting his long omega eye lashes. “ Does my big strong alpha think he can’t woo two omegas at once?” 

 

Steve’s eyebrow arched, but his inner alpha could definitely accept the challenge. “Oh wooing is what you want huh?” He supported Bucky on one of his arms before leaning forward to kiss Tony.

 

After they broke apart Steve thought for a moment his pointed ears raising into view. “Wait does this mean I have to fight Bruce for your honor again?” He whined a bit. “ I really don’t want to do that…” 

 

Tony snorted and broke out into hysterical laughter. The water around him whooshing and spraying all three of them. 

 

The bubbles of Tony’s laughter floated through Bucky’s dark sleep riddled mind light up the negative spaces and awakening both The Asset and Bucky’s internal Omega vision. 

 

The Asset snarled, “ The mission-”

 

“Has changed.” Bucky’s omega mind cut him off tail wrapped calmly around his midsection. “ Our mission has changed.”

 

The Asset growled, “The Directive has not been altered.” It’s teeth bare, how dare his omega nature try and overrule the programming they had been taught. That Bucky had willingly (?) submitted himself to years before. “It’s like you want punishment.” It snapped. 

 

The images of bodies in mass graves flash around them in the negative space. The cracking and popping of burning wood and the scent of ash clouds the area. 

 

The Asset’s tail bristled pointedly as it’s ears went back teeth appearing with a snarl. Ever the feral alpha wolf it was programed to be. 99% aggression, 1% self preservation.  100% Victorious. 

 

Following directives, completing missions, caring for his pack mates. That was all Bucky’s nature should need to fulfil his omega desires while still performing on an alpha’s level. HYDRA made sure their body didn’t go into heats anymore. Especially after failing so many times at the one thing an omega should be good at. HYDRA had made him basically the perfect alpha, except he was still an omega. 

 

The Asset’s beast programing knew this as he sat glaring across the damp smoke filled space with Bucky’s omega manifestation. 

 

Fulfilling his role as Alpha made these disturbed images and memories fade. He had a pack to protect, any alpha’s number one responsibility. Completing the mission assured they were safe.  

 

Are they safe? We’ve failed the mission. 

 

“The Directive has changed… we haven’t figured it out consciously yet but it has changed.” The humanoid personification said sitting down tail wrapping around his body and ears going up as more bubbles of Tony’s laughter popped above their head sending sparks of light around.

 

The tiny sparks illuminated the dark halls of Bucky’s mind showing broken boarded up windows and doors chained and bolted closed. Doors with smashed knobs and others clearly put up with no seeable way to open or close them. They flood a floor covered in blood with rusted drains and standing black water with light before fizzling out. Their mind had not always been this way. This is what it became because of HYDRA. Neither the Asset with it’s programing or Bucky’s instinctual omega mind wanted to talk about that though. It had been a need to survive. Them becoming this way, the two of them, had been the only way to survive. 

 

A fond smile came to personifcation’s face as a hand rested on his midsection. “He outranks us. They both do…” His ears flickered on his head as his tail swayed. 

 

The Asset snapped it’s jaws. It was the leader no one outranked them in their pack. How dare the omega part of them want to submit to The Merchant of Death of all people. “We are commanded as HYDRA’s right fist! We have a duty to our pack members!” The programming attempted. 

 

Images of their pack flashed in their mind. Mother, Father, Sisters, Leader all burned to ashes. Crossbones, Jet and Quicksilver in the wind. Steve’s image came to the front and center as he had been all those years ago, small, scrawny and with a heaving chest and a moment later he’s joined by Tony as they are now. Steve the pinnacle of Alpha physique and Tony with his mismatched eyes. 

 

“Stevie is also a pack member. He is arguably our alpha before anyone else.” The omega mind supplied tail wagging excitedly at the thought of Steve. “ We only let them tell us different because we believed none of our packmates survived. But here he is.” The personification scratched it’s own head before reverting into a wolf and scratching under it’s chin with a paw. 

 

‘We don’t have to grieve anymore. We have found our lost pack and can start over.’ It thinks before vanishing as  light flooding the mind’s room. 

 

Bucky was waking up. 

 

Bucky groans, the ears on his head perking up at the sound of Tony’s laughter and falling back against his head as the laughter suddenly stopped, “So bright…” he complains curling into Steve and moaning. It felt like he got hit with a ton of bricks. That had happened once during his training. This was a similar sensation except all the bricks seemed to hit him in the lower back.  He hid his face in Steve’s neck and whined. The warm sudsy water of the bath helped to calm aching muscles, he vaguely registered the water as he felt himself sitting securely in Steve’s lap.

 

“ Hey Buck.” Steve says in this dreamy sort of way. So soft and filled with awe as if Bucky is some illusion that will vanish if startled. 

 

“Hey Stevie.” Bucky barely whispered face still hidden in the safety of Steve’s neck. If he looked up would this have all just been a dream? 

 

Was all of it just some figment? This ache in his backside, the scent of contentment. The feeling of being in Steve’s arms. The heat he had experienced within Tony… 

 

“If this is a dream don’t wake me up.” He mumbled scooting further into Steve until his head was resting against Steve’s cheek. He could feel Steve’s pulse on his cheek. The strong beating of Steve’s heart in his neck. Stevie was definitely alive. He startled in Steve’s arms when a hesitant cloth covered hand touched his back. 

 

“Barnes…” 

 

Bucky’s ears fluttered against Steve’s cheek. This was the Merchant- no this was Tony’s voice. The mission wasn’t taking the Merchant’s life anymore it was protecting Tony. That was their job now.  Bucky felt his eyes growing heavy again as a second hand joined the first and the began massaging his tense shoulders. 

 

“Hey don’t just drift off like that.” Tony grumbled rubbing his hands soothingly across Bucky’s back. 

 

Bucky turned his head to sleepily blink at Tony. Slow heavy eyelids slowly cover and reveal Bucky’s sky blue eyes. They stared deep into Tony’s mismatched eyes, one so intimately familiar and the other a stranger. 

 

Yes, protecting Tony was the new mission. Bucky fell back asleep listening to Steve’s pulse lightly beneath his ear. Lulled by his alpha’s familiar scent, his fellow omega’s calm hands and a bond he thought long since burned to ash rekindled. 

 

— 

 

Bucky shifted slowly in Steve’s arms. They were lying down now in a different bed this time. It smelt just like Steve, very little trace of Tony anywhere. The clean linen felt cool and crisp against his heated body. The pillow beneath his head reminded him of a home long since lost to flames. 

 

Steve had not really let him go since their mating the day before. Keeping his promise to stay with Bucky and just change positions. 

 

Bucky was very thankful.

 

He snuggled closer to Steve instinctively seeking out his neck.

 

He had thought all this was gone. Any chance of ever seeing Steve again burned away after they had succumbed to that black haze of smoke that stole everything they had. 

 

The panic began to rise up. The fire had been a punishment. It has been the first and by far one of the most traumatic punishments in Bucky’s life. 

 

He buried his nose in Steve’s neck breathing deep to calm himself. He let his lungs fill with Steve’s scent before he exhaled slowly. 

 

Once he calmed down his thoughts wondered where the hybrid omega had wandered off to. The bed they were currently in smelt almost entirely of wolf. 

 

He rolled over slowly to see a crown of slightly curled dark brown hair and two triangular ears peeking out from a bundle of wrapped blankets. 

 

Behind him Steve shifter tail slightly wagging at finding Bucky also awake and still smelling so sweet. He nuzzled the back of Bucky’s head. He loved the way the brunette smelt cleaned with his and Tony’s toiletries. It made him smell even more familiar and like he belonged, almost like they already bonded. Like Bucky had always been there and not just returned. 

Bucky moves back against his big spoon. “I remember you being smaller…” he said sleepily feeling the familiar dull ache of his heat returning.

 

“I went through a really late growth spurt…” Steve replied tail still wagging lazily off the side of the bed. “It really surprised everyone.” He added moving a hand to stroke Bucky’s chest. 

 

The two of them watched Tony sleep for a while as Bucky’s heat began to build up. 

 

Bucky arched his back into Steve’s awakening arousal as the blonde began kissing the back of his neck, running his tongue along the intricately weaved metal and gem embroidered collar he wore. He teased the flesh there with traces of his teeth unable to deliver an actual bonding bite.

 

The asset for what it was worth was banging a manifested head against one of the boarded up walls of their mind. HOW MUCH MORE SUBMITTING WERE THEY GOING TO DO?! It could not handle this. Yeah they’d gotten to stick their dick in the Merchant of Death but this submitting to the Captain thing was causing it to short circuit. 

 

The Asset was programmed to be the best alpha and true alpha’s submitted to no one. They protected their packmates and were good leaders. They most certainly didn’t whimper and leak slick at the thought or action of another alpha’s dominance over their body. 

 

Bucky whimpered and pushed his neck against Steve’s exploring mouth. He tried to lose himself in the feel of Steve’s lips upon his body and the building heat of his groin. He didn’t want to think too much. It made his head hurt and brought back memories of things best left forgotten. Like when he was free. 

 

Tony woke up feeling warm and comfortable wrapped in his cocoon of blankets, that smelt like Steve. He loved it when Steve wrapped him up like this knowing Tony preferred to be alone sometimes. He was also happy that Steve could snuggle up with Barnes and be a living furnace with someone else. Tony was in the middle of a sympathy heat and the extra body heat was not helping the situation any.  

 

He took a careful scenting of the air and immediately his ears flipped upwards. The sweet smell Bucky was immeting punched Tony straight in the cock. Fuck if it hadn’t been up before it was now. He slowly began wiggling himself free from his blankets stretching as he did so before turning over. 

 

Barnes’ face is red as he holds one of the full length body pillows to his chest rutting into it as Steve thrusts feverishly into Bucky’s sweet spot. Barnes ears were back, his tail up and his eyes half closed, mouth leaking a pretty consistent trail of drool. 

 

Tony watched the two of them for a while stroking himself knowing it wasn’t going to be enough to get him there.

 

Watching Steve give it to another omega was such a turn on. This must be Barnes specific because normally when Steve so much as looks at another omega, Tony finds a reason to scent bomb him. Just so no one forgets whom Steve belongs to.  But here in Steve’s bed, with him balls deep, definitely knotted in Banes, Tony is complacent almost thrilled to watch them. The fact that Barnes came equipped with an alpha like dick just made Tony even happier. 

This last thought made Tony pause. It was true something about Barnes seemed off… Like he smelt like an omega, hands down, he had that calming and alluring omega scent. But his body… everything else about him clearly said alpha. He also had this presence to him that made Tony really want to please him. Barnes once submitted to Steve also seemed really happy to please him.

 

Tony attempted to chase that thought but found it leave his mind as Barnes came with a groan and Steve continued to drill into him nowhere near ready to blow his knot. 

 

“Fuck…” Tony groaned feeling slick begin to run down his thighs. He made a low whine and crawled over to his Alpha. 

 

Steve looked up and smiled. Tony was needy but not in need of him really. Steve’s nostrils flared, Tony smelt different, it wasn’t his usual smell of cherrywood and berries but something else. Something new and exciting like fresh cut flowers and springtime. He called Tony forward and buried his face in his mate’s neck taking in more of this smell. 

 

“Yeh smell good Tones.” He said tuning his tongue along the metal of Tony’s collar. “Take it off so I can remind you whom you belong.” He teased licking along Tony’s scent glands and smiling into Tony’s adam’s apple as the brunette groaned. 

 

Fuck wooing, Tony was already Steve’s and they both knew it.

 

Steve’s ears perked up at the sound of the clasp coming undone. The chain settled around Tony’s collarbone and the omega bore his neck for Steve. 

 

Steve smiles kissing back along the brunette’s neck and increased his momentum inside of Bucky. His mouth opened wide around Tony’s scent glands and he bit down along a set of nips Bucky had left the day before. 

 

Both Tony and Bucky cried out in unison. 

 

Tony came into Steve’s bite hips thrusting into the air. 

 

Bucky took all Steve had to offer and then some. His face, hair and visible shoulder covered in Tony’s release.  

 

Steve overly proud of his ability to please his omegas continues to work himself in Bucky’s heat with the control someone in an alpha brain state shouldn’t have. He licked along Tony’s freshly remarked neck enjoying how Tony’s feverish skin tasted under his tongue. 

 

He reached up taking Tony’s head in his hand and brought him forward into a searing kiss. Their bond reaffirmed felt different from before like there was new life in it. 

 

Steve finally released his knot into Bucky filling the omega’s core and the excess slid down his parted thighs once Steve removed himself. 

 

Bucky collapses to one side eyes half lidded,  glazed over with satisfied desire and mouth still open, his face and lips decorated in thin ribbons of Tony’s cooling release. 

 

Steve looked down at Bucky with a wolfish grin before sliding back up Bucky’s side and necking him smearing Tony’s release across both of their faces and necks. 

 

Tony felt his arousal dying down. Perhaps Bucky’s heat was ending? His eyes still wide as he watched the two wolves cuddle. He was really happy he found them both. He slid himself down facing Barnes and began cleaning him off with delicate well placed licks of his tongue. He tasted pretty good on Barnes skin. He also loved the feel of Bucky’s prick in his mouth. 

 

Bucky came again from the delicate treatment of his body. Steve’s gentle nicks and Tony’s warm mouth bringing him to his heat’s final orgasm. His omega side more than pleased about pleasing his alpha. The Asset more than happy to ram his cock down the Merchant’s throat once the omega’s cleaning mouth reached him there. The heat in their body was finally abated.

 

The Asset could smell it now, the telling scent of cut flowers and springtime. Something ancestral awoke within the Asset causing some of the programming to unravel. 

 

The image of their mother from when Bucky was about four opened in their mind. Her bright blue eyes smiled down at them as she licked his head and nuzzled him. He nuzzled her back noting the odd smell of fresh flowers and spring. She usually smelt like earth and river water. It was only a few months later his sisters, Rebecca and Olivia, had been born. 

 

Bucky’s omega inner vision looked calmly at the Asset. The Asset seem conflicted between feelings of shame and pride. It had successfully impregnated an omega. 1000 ego points for the Asset. But the Asset was fairly certain their body was also giving off a similar scent meaning their omega nature had submitted to another. -1000 ego points for the Asset. 

 

But one thing was clear: Protecting The Merchant of Death… protecting Tony was now the priority. 

 

The directive has changed. 

 

—

 

Phil Coulson had been doing interrogations of HYDRA agents for a long time… nearly as long as he’d lived here in the tower. He’d seen a lot of agents come through. Some could be reformed while others had to be imprisoned or culled.

 

But he had never quite seen anything like the trio before him. He had already been told their fourth member seems to have been taken in by Steve and Tony, which explained their absence the last few days. 

 

The lion shifter had been good friends with Tony’s mother and as a result had brushes with HYDRA going back to his early teens. But the three wolves before him were something he’d never quite come across before. 

 

He continued to stare down the apparent leader of the three of them, a large male with a white x on his chest. The male’s eyes had a sort of glassiness to them that Phil wasn’t certain the cause. 

 

Each time Phil would turn to look at one of the other two in the cell this leader would move himself into Phil’s line of sight. He had only rushed Phil once falling back after the electric bars of the enclosure zapped him. All three of them had been muzzled while unconscious. 

 

Phil finally turned to Natasha, “ Was Barnes this way also?” One of his ears twitched the large male had barreled himself into the bars again growling. The room filled with loud zaps from the electric bars.

 

The minute he got Phil’s attention he went back to sitting staring at him. 

 

“Yes,” the redhead replied one of her ears twitching. “He’s less confrontational. Barnes charged his enclosures walls at the sight of Steve and Tony. But he also did not break shift to remove the muzzle. He seemed almost fearful to do so.” 

 

The brunette finally stood up. “Let’s separate them and see if we can’t learn anything. All three need medical treatment but we need to do a preliminary mental and physical evaluation. Especially on that alpha… something about him seems off.” 

 

On Phil turning that alpha charged the enclosure again slamming himself against it several times. The other two merely watched him from further back.  The electric crackling of the enclose echoing in the room.

 

Such heightened aggression wasn’t normal in an alpha not experiencing Alpha Brain during mating. 

 

It took some work to get all three wolves into three separate rooms for observation. Once they had separated the smaller male from the other two they had become surprisingly more docile. 

 

Quicksilver pants in his observation room his small chest expands and contracts shallowly as his tongue lulls on the side of mouth through the muzzle. 

 

Finally Bruce walked into the room wearing his doctor coat and holding a clipboard followed by Clint. It wasn’t like Bruce needed the protection with his kodiak strength. Bruce was nearly unstoppable once he started rampaging. But it was a rule always minimum 2-1 for an alpha. They went 4-1 with the extra aggressive one in the next room. 

 

Quicksilver noticed them enter and pushed himself into the furthest corner of the room hair raised and tail stiffly wagging. He didn’t snarl but clear indication of fear was given. 

 

An elite HYDRA Asset shouldn’t be reacting like this towards an enemy it was odd. The wolf continued to eye them seeming to decide whom he was going to try and take on. 

 

The wolf turned towards the door when it quickly opened revealing a red haired wolf with green eyes. She stood in the doorway. 

 

“It’s you…” she seemed to almost be looking at an illusion. “Pietro…” she let out a low happy sounding whine and ran towards him. 

 

Clint slammed the door closed as the small alpha dove for it past the woman. 

 

A minute later Bruce was pulling the red wolf known as Wanda off the still muzzled silver alpha. It took most of his strength the wrench the alpha from the beta female’s jaws. 

 

As soon as they were seperated Wanda dropped her shift and put her clothes back on. 

 

The silver alpha was just limp in the bears grasp. He had long since learned he couldn’t take a bear and to just resign himself to his fate. 

 

“Kid what are you doing here?” Clint asked from the door. She was barely 20 summers. Picked up 5 years ago after HYDRA had attempted to push their Northern Territory more to the south. They had wiped out a few packs before help from the South and West arrived. One of those that had been saved was Wanda. 

 

“I could smell him when I walked by the wagons below. They said there had been HYDRA prisoners. But that’s Pietro…” she said tail wagging. 

 

“Wanda, you said your brother was an omega.” Clint said eyes not leaving the cowering wolf in Bruce’s hand. 

 

“Pietro is an omega.” Wanda replied looking at the wolf in Bruce’s arms. “That’s him even if he smells a bit weird.” 

 

Quicksilver looked at the red headed woman, eyes wide open and nostrils flaring. She smelt so familiar. Like he knew her. Pietro she had said a name that seemed so familiar… 

 

Wanda looked at him and spoke to him in the language of their people. Neither Bruce nor Clint was from that far in the north so it was lost on them. 

 

Quicksilver shook his head in the bear’s hold and cowered. Breaking a shift meant serious punishment. He was only allowed to do it when Master Pierce said so. And even then it was only so he could be taken. 

 

“He’s afraid…” Wanda said looking at Clint and Bruce. “ He thinks this is a trick.” 

 

Quicksilver continued to eye Bruce hyper aware of the bear’s hold on his neck. This bear was a beta but that didn’t mean he still couldn’t hurt the small wolf. 

 

The wolf’s eyes slid closed as he felt his body begin to react from being held this way by the bear. His body had bare healed from Master Pierce and now another bear was going to lay claim to him. He let out a low whine as slick started to trickle down his leg. 

 

His ears went flat as the bear dropped him to the ground in surprise. He let out a loud surprised yelp as his body hit the floor. 

 

“What the fuck?!” Clint snapped the entire scent pattern in the room changed. 

 

— 

 

Both Crossbones and Jet had to be tranquilized. Both far too combative to even examine conscious. 

 

It had been quite beneficial that their apparent names were on their collars.

 

The damage to both their bodies had been extensive. Bones that has clearly been mended and not properly set, bruises seemed to have bruises all in various stages of healing and it almost seemed like they had gone through some sort of body modifications. 

 

“I think we should medically induce… maybe for a week, possibly longer….” One of the doctor said looking over the xrays and scans of the two wolves. 

 

It seemed obvious HYDRA had not taken care of their Assets. They had not examined Barnes as his body feel into a long suppressed heat after coming into minor contact with Steve and apparently being cut off from his supplement supply once his collar has been removed. Once could only guess the state of his boy. 

 

“A medically induced sleep is risky. Is it really the only way?” Phil asked looking over the two wolves. Holding them in the tower for two weeks could be risky and was borderline reckless. HYDRA without a doubt would come now for sure. 

  
“It would be similar to what was done with the Captain when he first came here. I mean he was younger but it is the safest way to heal a badly injured body.” another doctor, a female beta replied. “It is their best chance at a full recovery even from this older injuries.” 

 

Phil was really going to have to talk to Tony about his taking in strays rule. Taking in one of HYDRA’s assets was risky enough and now the whole damn pack was here. And worse the damn brat was off getting himself laid while Phil had to be out here dealing with all this madness.    
  
Phil rubbed his forehead for a moment soothing his wrinkled brow. 

 

“If it is the only way. I want a full report once they are under ready for review.” He said leaving the room just in time to hear Clint shout. He flared his nose, why was there an omega in the exam room with them? 

 

\--

 

Chapter end : 

 

I’m sure Pierce is gonna be extra happy when he realizes not only is Bucky gone but so are his other three wolves including the one he seems to like to literally fuck around with. 

 

Also be prepared… I wonder who’s more right about knocking Tony up, The Asset or Steve lol… Hell did anyone even ask Tony if he wanted to get knocked up? It was supposed to be a sympathy heat lol.   
  
Everyone grab your ticket for the Angst train lol it's pulling into the station. Thankfully it's probably full of fluffy seats for us to sit in. 


	4. Chapter 4: In Fidelity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak at the internal movement of Tony and Steve's family. Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Phil all make fun appearances. 
> 
> We see the real struggle Steve and Tony have apparently been facing and the rearing of some odd feelings.
> 
> ** there is also talks about forced pregnancy and abortion (done kinda artistically and not explicitly stated but its there* 
> 
> ** also secondary gender confusion is occurring for those whom were one gender and then forced to express as a different secondary gender by HYDRA. #hydraistrash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Fidelity is a play on words. Have fun with that one. 
> 
> & OH Back story :P

 

Steve sat up on the corner of his bed looking down at his two omegas, both asleep. Bucky was spooning Tony with his face buried in the feline brunette’s hair, the brunette feline was spooning a body pillow snoring lightly. The bond mark on Tony’s neck was in clear view as Tony laid on his side wrapped in Bucky’s arms. The loose gold and red chain collar hung low on his collarbone. The gold and jewel encrusted collar around Bucky’s neck still firmly in place.  Steve sighed, he really wanted to mark Bucky, but for now he’d settle with the other merely scented with him. The others would already know as soon as they see him he belongs to Steve and Tony. 

 

Steve looked out the tower’s windows at the city below them, it was night so the brilliant lights of the night markets light up the view below. The territory he shared with Tony, really Tony’s territory, was vast, it reached far beyond this city’s walls. This is because through Tony, this territory had combined the formerly singular territories of the Death Dealer, Howard Stark, and the Mistress of Shadows, Maria Collins.  

 

The Collins Pride had been fighting with HYDRA for longer than anyone could remember. The feline dynasty really had always had a large territory in the south with the Collins Pride supported by several support alpha prides maintained pretty strict control of their territory. Their issue with HYDRA seemed to be over the treatment of omegas. Felines, particularly in the south, generally prize omegas while HYDRA seems to just want to subjugate them. The Collins pride also had a long history of mixed genetics among the feline species. Very few were only one type of feline, which made them rather dangerous in a fight. 

 

The Stark Pack had been primarily in the north. Not as far north as Steve or Thor’s packs but far enough that Tony inherited his dad’s thicker coat and curly hair. Everyone knew the story of The Death Dealer and his endless quest to destroy HYDRA after they had his omega and pup killed. Prior to their deaths, The Stark Pack had very few run ins at all with HYDRA and they had more of a blind eye policy about the group.After the attack though, The Death Dealer’s territory became the final line of defence against HYDRA’s devastating scorched earth policy, were every pack north of the Death Dealer’s was wiped off the face of the world via fires. Howard and his pack stood strong on their territory while working hard to save survivors. Steve had been one of those survivors. 

 

That had only been 11 years ago… Those life altering fires that took everything away from so many.    

 

Steve turned to look at the large map of their territory laid out against a wall in his room. His and Tony’s shared bed was all but destroyed and they would need to order another, but for now this was probably going to be where they stayed. He pulled on a pair of boxers from a drawer prior to reaching the map and ran his fingers over it. 

 

It had been nearly 11 years since the last time he had seen Bucky. He ran his fingers over where his pack’s lands had been. Far in the North where half the year it was always day and the other half it was mostly night. There were times he missed it. The snow, the familiar hills and valleys, the calls of his parents, of his pack. Bucky had been alive all this time somewhere up there in the lands lost to HYDRA and he had been here. 

 

He placed a hand over his mouth grimacing as he touched his stubble. Bucky had been alive and he had moved on without him. 

 

He removed his hand from the map and sat staring at it. What had his friend… first lover endured in his absence? While he was here happy with Tony, Bucky had been suffering.

 

“Don’t do that…” Tony’s voice called from behind the alpha. “I can feel your distress from here, stop it before you wake up Barnes.” 

 

Steve turned to see Tony was still clearly cuddled up to Bucky but was watching him. 

 

“Come back to bed. It’s still sometime before morning…” Tony called patting the bed next to him. “Cuddle me.” A phrase Steve always loved to hear. 

 

Steve nodded and came back to bed snuggling in next to Tony and resting his head next to Bucky’s atop the brunette feline’s head, his cheek resting atop Bucky’s head. 

 

Bucky lets out a sigh of contentment into Tony’s hair and cuddles closer to the other omega. 

 

The morning comes all too quick for the trio. Bucky is still asleep alone now buried under the blankets. He had awoken briefly when the other two left the bed but Tony seemed to sooth the other omega back to sleep with gentle purring. 

 

Tony and Steve are in the adjacent bathroom preparing to return to their pack. Steve was leaning against the counter with Tony in his lap holding a straight razor. Skilled fingers ran the blade over Steve’s face removing any trace of stubble and leaving the alpha’s face clean shaven and oh so kissable. 

 

Tony did in fact kiss his alpha’s cheeks once they were smooth to the touch. “So much better.” He sighed contented with his alpha’s face, as he places the razor down. “Now for your hair…” He mused as the alpha laughs.    
  


“I can do my own hair To-.” He begins but stops when Tony’s ears flatten against his head and the omega’s tail bristled. “Right… so what did you have in mind?” 

 

Tony just hums as he placed some gel into his hands and began brushing back Steve’s hair. This is exactly what Steve would have done himself, but he couldn’t tell Tony that as the omega fussed with some fly away hairs. 

 

Finally when he deemed Steve presentable enough he moved off the alpha’s lap and began tending to himself in the mirror. 

 

After a few minutes, thirty five by who’s counting, of freshening himself up the omega took his alpha’s hand and lead him towards the closet, both pausing to see Barnes hadn’t stirred at all on the bed. Tony opened the closet door and began looking around inside of it his tail flicking back and forth as he walked. He peeked his head out of the closet past Steve to look at Bucky, though the other was hidden from sight by blankets, before returning to the closet. 

 

Steve stood their waiting. He could also dress himself but when Tony was in one of his grooming moods, as Steve called them he had learned it was easier to just let the omega do as he wanted, besides Tony had an eye for design and fashion so it wasn’t so bad. 

 

Tony finally decided on pair of blue jeans and a loose fitting red and gold  t-shirt for himself, both too large as they belonged to Steve, then picked a shirt in a matching design that was blue and white for Steve, and finally pulling out a red and blue shirt of a similar design and waving it towards the bed. 

 

Oh? Steve looked at the clothes curiously. We are going to wear coordinated outfits? He rose an eyebrow. 

 

Tony’s tail flicked quickly back and forth as he held the clothes out for Steve to take. 

 

Steve took them without any fuss and walked towards the bed with them. Bucky had slept through all that commotion. 

 

“I’ll send someone up to stay with you until he wakes up.” Tony said as he walked towards the door. “If he’s combative when he wakes up tranq him.” He adds as he walks out the door. Who knows what his support alphas have been up to while he was away… It’s only been three days… what could have have possibly happened in two days?    
  
He opens his phone for the first time in three days to find a bombardment of messages from Jarvis… “Okay… so a lot has happened…” He mumbles and begins to sort through the messages as he walks down the hall tail moving to act as a belt through the pant loops as he walked. 

 

* * *

 

Phil Coulson had been many things in his life, a support alpha, a mentor, a decent mate, at one particularly low point Tony’s teacher and protector but never would he have imagined he’d also have to be the voice of reason about adding another member to his own personal pride. He rubbed his forehead to smooth away the lines he could feel forming there. He was really getting too old for this. 

 

“We are not keeping him….” Phil said plainly as he gently rubbed the back of the omega in his arms.

 

The silver haired omega’s face was buried in Phil’s neck whimpering from the force of the heat consuming his body. There was only so much Phil could do without actually mating the youth, but touch and releasing contented pheromones was better than nothing. The suppressants they’d given him broke his shift and had only abated his heat for about twenty minutes. His body metabolized the medication too rapidly to give him another shot, it should have last 24 hours. 

 

Clint had been easily enamored with the rather attractive wolf, as if not even twenty four hours before said wolf hadn’t tried to rip his throat out. “But Phil…” The hawk began lips forming a pout. 

 

To be fair it probably wasn’t Clint’s fault. He was a bird and birds were 99% visual along with some pretty elaborate displays of physical prowess, both of which the small wolf had apparently done. And then again it was Clint whom mated himself to a previously single male lion and a bear with an anger problem… both attractive in their own right but neither as attractive looking as this omega/alpha(?) wolf curled in Phil’s lap. 

 

Phil closed his eyes and turned his head. He was getting way too old for this. Why did he mate himself to this flying menace anyway? He wondered shaking his head clearly annoyed by his younger lover’s requests, both silent and not. 

 

“Clinton….” Bruce’s voice sounded tense. 

 

All three of them noticed the omega’s very visible flinch and whine as the bear shifter spoke. 

 

Phil wasn’t sure if the omega was aware of it but he was attempting to bury himself even closer, if possible, to Phil to get further away from Bruce whom was across the room and hadn’t moved since this whole situation stated hours ago.  

 

Clint replied, “Yeah Brucie?” 

 

“I’m going to leave and see if I can’t find an antibonding collar. I'll be back.” He motions towards the door. “Stay with them until I get back.” 

 

Upon leaving the exam room, Bruce nearly trips over Wanda who’s sitting outside the door seemingly keeping watch. 

 

The red wolf looks up and him and turns her head inquisitively. 

 

“He’s gone into heat Wanda. We’re going to transfer him to a heat room as soon as he’s stable enough to move. Go home and we’ll send word to your floor once he’s recovered okay?” He tells the girl gently. 

 

The beta nods her head sadly and slowly walks down the hall seemingly balancing her dejection and joy. 

 

* * *

 

The moment Bruce left the room, the omega’s head came up to slowly peer around. His face was flushed from his heat and his pupils wide with arousal but his face had this undertone of fear. He seems to settle his eyes on the alpha he’s currently embracing and paused. His mouth opened and closed no sound escaping. 

 

Phil shifted to accommodate the omega’s movements, freezing when the omega visibly flinched so hard his whole body shook in Phil’s lap. 

 

The omega immediately ducked his head under Phil’s chin and whimpered. 

 

Clint and Phil both had raised eyebrows. 

 

In their pride, omegas were cherished very highly. This was true even before Tony had been born and the pride came under his leadership. 

 

It was clear to both of them, this omega, Pietro as Wanda had called him, had been severely abused. It was HYDRA’s way to subjugate and abuse omegas.  But even the apparent “prized” ones? 

 

Pietro began to grind his hips into Phil’s clothed abdomen whimpering. The omega had yet to say a word as if he had forgotten how to speak. Again his mouth opened but no words came out, instead it closed and he began kissing along Phil’s throat. 

 

Pietro did not understand, they had removed his collar, sent him to a bear to bring him into heat, just like he had been trained, but then did nothing more than hold him? This was confusing. Maybe Master Pierce had been right about the Death Merchant and his pets. They were trying to confuse him. Kindness Pietro knew only lead to more suffering. The world did not have kindness in it. 

 

Maybe he had to do more to incur this alpha’s wrath? Maybe he hadn’t done enough to earn his punishment and bring this horrible feeling to an end.

 

Maybe if he showed this alpha he was a bitch omega that wanted to be bred, he’d get upset. Master Pierce hated it when he went into heat and acted with no control. The beatings he got after they mated like that were always bone crushing, not to mention the operations he’d have to have if Mr. Pierce didn’t use protection. 

 

He whimpered again attempting to entice the Alpha to use him, to make this horrible feeling stop. To remind him why it was horrible to be an omega, so he could get the collar that made him an alpha back. He’d fuck this alpha in order to get this feeling to go away. This horrible wanting and absolute loathing of his own body. 

 

Phil let out a groan as he felt the omega’s slick fully saturate his pants. He actually liked these pants and that smell never quite comes out of clothes. 

 

Clint moved closer and gently pat his alpha on the head. “It’s alright, Bruce will be back soon.”

 

Five minutes later, Tony of all people walked through the exam room door followed by Bruce. The moment he walked into the room the other omega’s head was up looking around curiously nostrils flaring.  His eyes focused on Tony but he did not move from the alpha’s lap as his eyes came to rest on Bruce.

 

Quicksilver knew this person… He was the Merchant… but why did he smell like Winter… He wanted to enact the mission but there was that bear. He wanted to follow the directive but leaving this alpha’s lap meant the heat would get worse and going after the Merchant now meant facing that bear, so instead of moving he remained exactly were he was eyes focused on that bear. 

 

“Well… I see you have been busy while I’ve been away…” Tony said walking into the room holding what looks like a black strip of leather in his hand. 

 

Pietro’s eyes are having a hard time deciding which he’s more concerned about, the Merchant with that strap or the bear near the door. 

 

“They came looking for you no doubt.” Clint replied, “They’re the same three that escaped after we captured Barnes.” 

 

“So, Brucie Bear tells me…” Tony replied throwing the collar to Clint who catches it effortlessly. “Is this one like Barnes?” He asked as Clint snaps the collar around the omega’s neck. 

 

Quicksilver’s staring match with Bruce ends as the leather is secured around his neck. His hands instantly rise to try and pull it off only to freeze around the clasp. He backs off the alpha and changes into a wolf and begins thrashing around when it doesn’t snap the collar around his neck. 

 

“Exactly like Barnes…” Tony said as the wolf rams himself into the wall trying to get the collar off his neck. That blind panic seemed familiar. Barnes had channeled it into aggression at him but this one seemed to just try and injure himself. 

 

What exactly had HYDRA done to them...Tony wondered as he looked at Phil. “Put him down already. He’s an omega.” 

 

Phil looked at Tony clearly annoyed but nodded filling the room with alpha pheromones. Very displeased, annoyed and frustrated pheromones, they smelt sour and made the omegas skin prickle. 

 

Bruce and Clint both backed up a bit away from Phil, displeased alpha pheromones sucked. 

 

Tony stood mostly unphased by the pheromones. While his nose wrinkled in disgust at the sour smell, he wasn’t Phil’s omega and as far as Tony knew his alpha was still more than pleased with him upstairs. If anything he was annoyed Tony had sent Natasha to stay with him until Barnes woke. 

 

The rampaging omega immediately was down on his back belly up in submission, his tail tucked protectively between his legs. 

 

Phil stood up and walked over to the omega grabbing the discarded muzzle and placing it back on the wolf’s face before picking him up. 

 

The lion shifter carried the wolf in his arms like one carries a baby and turned to his betas. “Let’s get him to a heat room quickly. We have a lot to talk about…” His voice as even toned as ever as they leave the exam room. 

 

There were days Tony wondered if Phil wasn’t really just a beta with an overactive pheromone producers. He was so calm and level headed in the face of an omega in heat. There were just some things Tony figured he wasn’t meant to know about life. Phil’s unusual calmness appeared to be one of them. 

 

Tony departs the group at the elevator. Phil and his mates heading to leave the omega in a heat room on their floor for safe keeping, and Tony heading down to the communal floor to await their return. 

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha sat across from Steve at his desk, the two had playing cards between them but neither was focused on the game at hand. 

 

The redhead tigress’ ears flicked on her head as she absentmindedly turned over a card. “So…” She begins slowly eyes still looking down at the cards on the table. “That’s the great Bucky Barnes you always talked about?” Her nostrils flare slightly almost ladylike.

 

Neither of them look at the mountain of blankets that hadn’t moved. 

 

“Yeah…” Steve said placing a card down and flipping another one over then drawing one for himself. “That’s him.” 

 

The question remained unsaid between them. 

 

Steve knew she saw the more than freshly bruised set of marks on Tony’s neck and the fact that the usually highly anxious omega was calmer than one might expect. 

 

“ He’s wearing a collar, Nat…” Steve says with a huff placing a card on the one Nat places down. 

 

“And I can smell pregnant bitch all over this room…” she snapped back clearly irritated. 

 

Tony’s apparent infertility was a rough spot for everyone involved. Those directly invested aka Tony and Steve, and those indirectly, Tony’s support alphas, whom all wanted desperately for Tony to be happy. And Tony was coming to the age were a pup or three might make him happy, and yet for all the heats he’d been in nothing had ever come of it. Tony had blamed himself and he and Steve had stopped ‘trying’ nearly a year before. 

 

Steve’s ears went back and his tail bristled. “Look Tony and I have tried quite a bit in the last few years to have pups but it never worked out…” he sighed, “maybe now-“ before he could finish his thought Natasha had him out of his chair and on his back looking up at her. The table and chairs askew and cards raining down around them..  

 

Steve and Natasha held one another’s eyes neither willing to look away.  Steve’s ears erect and eyes wide opens a low snarl escaped his lips. He could take her if he had too, but alone taking on a tiger could prove difficult. 

 

While Steve was the pack leader, de-facto really,  the supporting pride alphas held Tony in a much higher light as he was their former alpha’s child and one of them. To them Steve was Tony’s mate and wayward behavior would not be tolerated… Omegas after all were for cherishing. 

 

If Steve thought just because some omega from his past waltzes in and decides to knock himself up with pups and it was all going to be just fine. They both had another thing coming. 

 

Before either of them could move or speak Bucky was suddenly there. Neither of them had heard the omega move much less lunge at Natasha knocking the alpha off of Steve. 

 

To her credit the female alpha did not shift as she held off the canine omega with just her bare hands and feet. The wolf omega on the other hand was in wolf form and snapping to clearly harm, fur raised and lips back.  She held his neck back and was balancing Bucky’s chest on her foot. She was being careful not to kick him in the abdomen. 

 

Steve hurried up and pulled Bucky off Natasha by the antibonding collar and flipping them so he was on top of Barnes.  “Bucky that’s enough!” He growled forcing the omega down. He shifted and then recovered the brunette when the wolf went for Natasha again trying to wiggle out of Steve’s hold. 

  
  


It took a few minutes for Bucky to calm down and then several more for his shift to drop. The whole time Steve remained on top of the wolf weighing him down and speaking calming words to him. 

 

Steve finally released Bucky and crouched protectively  between Bucky and Natasha. He shielded his omega’s nude body from another alpha’s view while also keeping his pack member away from an outsider. 

 

Bucky gave Natasha a distrustful look as their eyes met. “She’s that tigress from before. She was with the mer- Tony when we ambushed him…”  his ears were low, “You got a good swipe on both Jet and Crossbones…” 

 

“Let’s get you dressed.” Steve said not acknowledging Bucky’s comment. 

 

The blonde quickly helped Bucky up and handed him the shirt and pants Tony had picked out for him then ushered him towards the bathroom. 

 

Once the door closed he turned back to Natasha. 

 

The red head merely gave him a leer. He was watching Bucky’s ass a moment too long for her liking. 

 

“Nat, it’s not like that… Tony likes him too.” Steve began and groaned when the tigress looked away, “Oh come on!” 

 

He had worked so hard to win over the prides’ support alphas and he thought they trusted him. He would have bet his life they did. 

 

Now he wasn’t so sure… 

 

His thoughts interrupted by Jarvis needing to deliver a critical message about Tony.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony laid on a couch in the communal living room purring contently in Pepper’s lap. She had always known the best places to scratch his head when she pet him. 

 

She gently rubbed him behind the ears purring her contentment deep in her chest.

 

There had been a point when it could have easily been the two fit well together. Maybe in another world, where HYDRA didn’t take down the north, Bucky and Steve could have been mates and he and Pepper could have been together… 

 

The idea of Tony being Pepper and Natasha’s kept omega made him suddenly bolt upright out of her hold, his stomach gave a violent lurch. 

 

She looked at him curiously, “Is everything alright?”  Her ears twitched on her head. 

 

Tony nodded, “Yeah… Sorry Pep… I don’t know what came over me-“ he placed a hand over his mouth and jumped over the couch making a dash for the kitchen sink just out of view. 

 

Pepper made a face and her ears went back as the sound of violent retching was heard and the finally the (rewarding) wet splattering of vomit hitting the sink. At least Pepper hoped it was the sink and the sound of something hitting the floor. 

 

“MADE IT!” Tony’s croaked voice called from the kitchen.  “UGH It’S GROSS!” He complained the sound of the sink turning on echoed from the kitchen.. 

 

Pepper massaged her forehead as she stood up to help her friend. 

 

Tony for his part made it to the sink and had turned the water on before falling to his knees in front of the sink. “This is horrible…” he groaned curling in on himself. “I feel really sick.” He groaned out curling up more arms around his stomach. “I want Steve…” He was dumping displeased pheromones all over the kitchen.

 

“Alright Tony, I’ll have Jarvis call Steve.” She said sitting with him and petting his head again. Her nose twitched, his scent was weird like milk and honey, not like the usual cherrywood scent he carried. She nuzzled his head a bit scenting deeper, she could definitely smell his shampoo and Steve, maybe this new smell was the other omega, Barnes? 

 

Odd she thinks working to keep Tony calm, his distress made her tail beat hard against the ground. 

 

Somehow this is Steve’s fault and she’s going to have to have a talk with Steve about hurting Tony. She’d have never given him up if Steve was just going to cause him strife. 

 

Faster than expected but still too slow in Pepper’s opinion Steve arrived with a tall brunette in toe. She notes the matching shirts and the joined scent of Steve and Tony wafting off the omega wolf. Her ears go back and he approached with Steve. 

 

Bucky pauses a few feet behind Steve, these alpha females were giving him a run for his money and trying his patience. 

 

The first redhead had challenged his alpha in his presence this new one was depriving him of his omega. The omega in him was annoyed and the Asset wanted to put her in her place and then drag Tony off to scent him. The Asset assumes the Captain would just follow after him. But they stood motionless waiting to see what the Captain would do. They had to wait on the Captain’s move due to their ranking.

 

Steve continued forward and slowly put himself between Pepper and Tony never quite turning his back on the tiger but at the same time giving Tony his full attention. 

 

Tony was curled in on himself and groaning. 

 

Bucky had seen this before in Quicksilver, once when he had been returned to them after a failed mission. He had been taken away again not long after falling ill for an operation.  

 

Bucky’s nostrils flared he could almost smell Quicksilver amongst other scents, maybe a lingering scent from elsewhere? A sharp whine from Tony drew his attention back to the other omega, the Asset’s attention drawn. 

 

“I don’t wanna go to medical!” Tony cried curled up in Steve’s arms. 

 

The omega was draped over Steve like a rug his face buried in Steve’s neck.  “I just came from medical….” He complained as Steve hoisted him up. 

 

“Tony you’re being a brat…” The blonde mumbles much to the felines leers at him. “We’re going to medical… you should be eating not puking…” he concluded, “Come on Buck… you should come too.” 

 

As Steve walked past Bucky smelt it again, it was Quicksilver. How was it possible Tony smelt like like the little alpha form his pack.  

 

The Asset growled internally and looked at the omega personification. ‘They’re here…’  The omega personification shrugged but seemed equally on guard. He smelt like an omega now, there was no promise he wouldn’t have to fight for the leadership role in his pack again. The Asset snarled, not like he couldn’t take any of the members of his own pack. There was a reason he was the boss. 

 

The entire way to the elevator all 20 feet Tony complained and pouted about not wanting to go to the medical floor and that he was fine. Bucky found it equally endearing as he did worrisome. Was there a reason Tony didn’t want to go to the medical floor? Did they perform odd experiments there? Hm… That didn’t seem right, why would the merchant - Tony perform experiments on himself? 

 

Steve for his part just pat Tony on the head and hushed him as they went. 

 

The elevator finally arrived interrupting Tony’s whining and Steve’s calming voice. 

 

The door opened to reveal Bruce looking very perturbed and seeming freshly showered. 

 

“OH THANK GOD!” Tony said falling into Bruce from Steve’s arms. “HE WANTS ME TO GO TO MEDICAL!” 

 

“You’re being a brat Tony…” Bruce echoed Steve’s earlier comment. 

 

Tony just looked devastated his ears going down and his face taking on this deeply hurt sulking expression, “BRUCE!” he cried in betrayal you’d think he’d just been stabbed in the back. 

 

“Okay, I’ll give you an exam alright?” The bear replied rolling his eyes. Sometimes after his heats Tony got like this, touch starved and rather childish. It usually fixed itself within a few hours of his heat ending. They had all learned to endure it. “But we still have to go to the medical floor…”  This might just be the distraction the bear needed so he didn’t have to think about what was going on back on his floor. 

 

Tony looked deflated in the bear’s arms. “Fine… but I don’t want you to carry me.” He poked Steve in the peck and cuddled himself up to Bruce. 

 

See, this right here is why Bruce and Steve had gotten into a fight before the wolf had bonded with Tony and why still at times Steve wasn’t too sure about the beta bear.

 

Bucky just watched the whole interaction confused and followed them into the elevator. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Chapter that only had some dry humping and only one omega in heat oh my! 
> 
> Do you guys want to read more steamy scenes with other peeps or would you rather I keep them off screen? 
> 
> As for Peter, he will be making an appearance soon, do you guys want to see him as a pup or young adult? 
> 
> There is also a reason for Tony's semi odd and childish behavior. #hormonesgonemad The merchant of death will be returning soon lol. He did earn that name after all.


	5. Chapter 5: The Pack Is Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki make their appearances - YEAH!  
> Bruce gets a little hot under the collar.  
> Bucky gets to visit with his fellow assets.  
> Bucky's pregnancy is confirmed & Peter is here!
> 
> Original characters are also present since for me in the worlds I create Peter doesn't seem to come from a Cannon Family lol....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild dubious consent with Pietro.

Chapter 5: The Pack Is Family

* * *

 

 

Bruce looked over Tony’s bloodwork and turned to Steve, “There’s nothing here that explains his nausea… Maybe you were just a bit too rough?” He asked eyebrow raised. If he told Pepper or Rhodey the reason Tony was vomiting was because Steve had ridden him too hard in a rut, the poor wolf was in for it. 

 

Pepper and Rhodey were by far Tony’s two biggest support alphas. Both had needed substantial convincing before they offered their support for him to be Tony’s mate. 

 

The only other alphas whom might give Steve trouble were Tony’s other previous suitors, an alpha sun bear by the name of Tiberius Stone and the lion twins he ended up mated to Ashley and Ashton Wilmar. They had wanted Tony for themselves but ‘accepted’ his choice in Steve begrudgingly.  Often the little group would make passes at Tony when they came to visit, just to rile Steve up. 

 

The two stood outside the exam room speaking in hushed tones. 

 

Steve looked at him with a blush high on his cheeks. “Wha?” His eyes looked away from Bruce and turned to look at Tony sitting on the exam table with Bucky as a wolf resting his head in the cat’s lap. They looked peaceful behind the observation door. It made the alpha’s chest swell with pride. His little pack was growing. 

 

Tony was absently petting Bucky’s head and purring. His calmness seemed to ease Bucky’s concerns about being on this floor and in the medical room as well.  It had helped a lot with obtaining samples from Bucky for testing.

 

“So you didn’t bond with him?” Bruce asked noting the familiar collar on the wolf’s neck. 

 

Steve nodded, it wasn’t like he didn’t want too but Tony… his mate wanted it to be something they discussed. Wolves were capable of that much. “Didn’t get the chance… Tony put that collar on him before we mated.” 

 

“Yes…” Bruce acknowledged Steve’s statement holding onto Bucky’s file. “ Maybe Tony was onto something when he mentioned it might be him.” 

 

Steve’s ears rose on his head and it turned slightly in confusion. “What do you mean?” He already knew what Bruce was going to say, yes he’d smelt the change in Bucky’s scent. But he was certain he’d smelt that change on Tony too. They had both smelt of flowers and spring the day before. 

 

“You’re gonna be a dad.” Bruce said not a bit of it congratulatory.  “Don’t look surprised, the only reason a heat ends abruptly is if the omega gets pregnant.” The bear scolded. 

 

Neither of them looked at each other the question clearly written in the air. 

 

_ What about Tony?  _

 

For his part Tony was still petting the omega wolf and trying not to listen to his alpha and Bruce talk about him like he couldn’t hear them. 

 

“You know, I always knew it was me…” he lamented petting the wolf, outlining the brunette’s left ear with his fingertips. “But I knew the moment I smelt you… even before Steve arrived at the battle…” he rambled. “I could smell you belong with us…” 

 

The wolf turned his head curiously and licked at Tony’s palm.

 

Tony ran his palm along Bucky’s abdomen.  _ Pups huh?  _

 

“Yeah…” Tony said quietly, “It’s another gift from my parents…” he explained, “I can scent  just as good as you and Steve… maybe not as quickly but definitely much quicker than my feline family members.” He explained. “Got Daddy-Dearest’s nose, fur texture and winner personality…” he rolled his eyes the sarcasm dripping from his lips. 

 

Bucky’s tail wagged happily. 

 

“Well I guess you like my personality…” he laughed as Bucky shifted up and kissed him. 

 

A clawed hand combed through Tony’s hair. “ I think you’re real attractive.” He rubbed their foreheads together. 

 

Tony understood this too. 

 

With wolves there were hierarchies within the overall hierarchy. Steve was the alpha and now Tony was a lead omega. Steve’s first mate and someone sitting in a higher position than Barnes. Flattering him and keeping him happy would make sure Barnes had a place. Especially now that he smelt like springtime and flowers. Life could become very difficult for Barnes and his pups if Tony was uncooperative in his care.

 

It was hard to tell how much of this was instinct and how much was authentically Barnes… Bucky maybe he should start calling him by his name? 

 

Steve and Bruce looked at the two omegas through the rooms viewing window. 

 

“Tony does seem quite taken with him…” Bruce observed looking at the two files. “Maybe Tony will eat later… if this continues after a few days come find me. Something maybe very wrong.” He said before opening the door. 

 

“Alright Tony you were right… Nothing is wrong and you are free to go.” Bruce announced patting the omega’s head. 

 

“See told you.” He snickered at Steve and Bruce. “Always so quick to drag me to medical and nothing was even wrong…” his tail swags back and forth happily. “Come on Buckoroo get dressed and I’ll take you for a tour.” 

 

Bucky’s eyebrows rose and his ears twitched at the name. He wasn’t sold on it. He shrugged and went to redress. 

 

The three of them left the room and began walking towards the elevator when Bucky’s head turned. He smelt it for sure now… Quicksilver had been here and it smelt like he was in heat. 

 

Bucky let out a low whine and grimaced nostrils flaring. 

 

Tony and Steve stopped looking back at him. When had he fallen to walking behind them? 

 

“What’s the matter?” Tony asked tail swaying back into the belt loops of his pants. 

 

“My pack…” Bucky began and stopped. Were they still his pack? Did Quicksilver, Crossbones and Jet still count as his pack… Did that make them part of Steve and Tony’s pack… With whom did he stand? 

 

“Your pack?” Tony echoed ears up. He seemed to be focusing on something behind Bucky. 

 

“The other assets… are they here?” He changed the question. He couldn’t smell his second in command but he could sense Crossbones. Maybe because they had previously been a mated but unbound pair who knows… But Quicksilver was here. 

 

Here it was the reminder that he wasn’t theirs, they weren’t his. They were the enemy and he was the enemy… 

 

Bucky placed a hand on his abdomen subconsciously. What had he done? Mating with the enemy… Protecting the enemy…. his face took on a pained expression. 

 

“Bucky…” Steve sounded so far away all of a sudden. 

 

Both the Asset and the Omega Personification ears were up all the doors and windows in their mind rattled at the distress and confusion they felt. The Asset’s tail bristled, if he had to fight to reclaim his position he could and would do so. The Omega just sat beside him quiet waiting to see what would happen, hand absentmindedly rubbing his abdomen. 

 

“Bucky stand up.” Steve’s words sound so far away as he feels hands on his arms trying to hoist him up. 

 

“Steve hang on.” Tony’s voice sounded closer but underwater. Were they underwater? “Do you want to see them? They’re asleep right now. They were very hurt upon arriving here.”    
  


“The failed mission…” Bucky mumbled. “I didn-” his eyes looked up into Tony’s. He couldn’t give Tony’s life away, not even for them. He did not deserve to be their leader.

 

“They will heal. Would you like to see them?” Tony offered offering Bucky a hand. “Come this way.” He waited for Bucky’s hand to join his before walking away. 

 

Steve walked behind them keeping a small distance between them.. 

 

Tony had already been instructed to the location of both the alpha wolves that had been brought in with the small silver omega/alpha (?). They believed the other two had also been through some sort of body modifications and while their wounds healed they had been placed into a controlled induced slumber.  Their room were under heavy guard by two of Tony’s most trusted guards and of course Jarvis’ watchful eyes. 

 

Happy and Maria Hill sat at either side of the door observing anyone that went by. Both their heads cocked to the side as Tony approached around the corridor. Both wolves had worked well with his parents and took their high positions within the Stark pack very seriously. 

 

“Hey guys, I’m just going to go inside with Bucky here for a moment.” He moved to open the door. “Steve stay outside.” He added as he walked inside and let the door close behind the other Omega. 

 

The three wolves stood outside the door more than ready to spring in to Tony’s defense if nodded. 

 

Tony didn't think he’d need assistance. He had two unconscious alphas lying shift broken in two hospital beds and restrained and one lower ranked omega in no mental state to harm him or anyone else. They were over worrying.  

 

Bucky walked into the room and hesitantly let go of Tony’s hand. He had not seen his pack members in their humanoid forms in a long time. Crossbones definitely needed a shave, he could scent the alpha from here, major overcompensation. They had taken his collar away…  He could take Crossbones in a fight… There was no fear there. He left Crossbones’ bedside and turned to the other male. A direct contrast to Crossbones, his skin dark, hair curly… He had not seem them this way in so long… He wondered how this was going to work out. He could take Jet too.

 

“How long will they be asleep?” His voice is low his eyes focused on a spot somewhere between their beds. Their lives were his responsibility and he had failed them. Allowed them to be hurt, captured, incapacitated… He were a horrible alpha….

 

“The doctors think a week will be enough time due to their increased healing abilities. Once they’re awake we can determine what will happen to them.” Tony said still standing near the door giving the omega some privacy. “We have captured HYDRA agents before.” He began. 

 

“I know,” Bucky snapped with a growl. None ever returned after being captured by the Merchant of Death and his pets. Not a single agent ever returned. They had always been told they died and their bodies paraded in the streets until they rotted. 

 

Bucky had yet to see proof of this outside of images HYDRA provided. Currently his pack was still alive, still together, aside from Quicksilver. 

 

“Where is Quicksilver?” He asked turning to look at Tony now. 

 

“The little omega alpha?” Tony asked eyebrow raised.

 

“If you took off his collar he’s in danger.” Bucky snapped, “If he comes in contact with a bear he’ll get sick.” 

 

“Is it just bears that trigger him like that?” Tony asked eyebrow raised. 

 

Bucky shut his mouth. THIS IS THE ENEMY SHUT UP! His training snapped. He would put Quicksilver in danger if he let his emotions run away with him. 

 

Tony seemed to sense the other omega’s hesitation and helped him out. “He went into heat yesterday afternoon. He’s been moved into a heat room to-”    
  
Bucky growled. “SO YOU ARE NO DIFFERENT?!” He snapped hair bristling. 

 

Tony neither rose his voice nor acknowledged Bucky’s comment. “-ride out his heat with a mated alpha and beta. Just like with you, nothing will happen if he can’t consent to it. But someone in that high of a state with that much repression is a danger to both themselves and others.”

 

Not every alpha in Tony’s pack was mated and an unbounded omega in heat could lead to a death match. Plus the winner would take the omega with or without consent once the alpha was that deep in alpha brain. And that was assuming the actual alpha of the pack aka Steve didn’t show up first and hurt someone.  Mating with an unmated omega without the expressed permission of the leader of the pack could have deadly consequences .

 

Bucky tried to calm himself. He wasn’t with HYDRA. Nothing was going to happen to him or his packmates. They were here together. Everything was going to be fine. Pierce was far from here… He tried to calm himself taking a moment to take in his packmates scents. All of them including Tony. It settled his heart a bit. 

 

“Okay… okay…” Bucky nodded standing there hesitantly now. 

 

Tony smiled and offered his hand.  “Come on, those pups won’t feed themselves…” He took Barnes hesitant hand and they left the room. 

 

Upon leaving the room Steve grumbled under his breath grabbing Tony and rubbing his scent glands all over the smaller omega’s head and neck before doing the same to Barnes. 

  
“What a civilized alpha…” Tony teased as they walked away, laughing expressions on both Happy and Maria’s faces. 

 

Bucky chuckled as Steve continued to grumble as they made their way to the elevator. 

 

Once they got into the elevator, Steve pushed Tony back against the wall and pushed their lips together. The makeout session was quick and dirty leaving Tony breathless with a death grip on Barnes’ hand. Before the brunette could move he found himself under the same treatment by their alpha. 

 

The two omegas disembarked the elevator on the communal floor breathless with flushed faces nearly tripping over one another as they followed Steve towards the kitchen. 

 

Scent bombing complete Steve settled his omegas on the couch closest to the kitchen and headed to get some food for them.

 

When he returned Tony was curled up against Bucky asleep. The omega wolf had a hand carefully placed against both his and Tony’s abdomens as they sat cuddling together.

 

Steve felt his chest swell with pride again. He and Tony would have to talk about Bucky but for now everything was perfect. 

 

He placed a plate of sandwiches down in front of Bucky and gently nudged Tony awake. 

 

The hybrid simple took one of the sandwiches and fed it to Barnes taking none for himself.  He offhandedly said the pups should eat and then went back to sleep once Bucky wouldn’t eat anymore. 

 

Steve didn’t push it today...

 

By day 4 Steve was seriously debating sticking a funnel in Tony’s mouth and pouring soup into it. All his omega had eaten in 3 days was a single bite of bread and all the water he was able to drink. Steve resolved if Tony didn’t eat breakfast today they were going back to medical. 

 

Tony had woken up earlier than usual and had gone to run some tests with Pepper and Natasha. The two felines were sticking very close to Tony now that Bucky was here. He promised to met Bucky and Steve for breakfast. 

 

Bucky followed Steve to the communal floor just in time to see a sofa go flying across the room and to hear the enraged roar of the resident Kodak bear. 

 

“Now Banner…” a new voice called in a low calming voice. “It was just a joke…” 

 

Another sofa went flying slamming into the glass wall of the tower cracking it. They turned the corner to see a black spotted cream coated leopard crouched low eyes wide and tail bristled yowling at a large brown bear. 

 

Bucky knew the bear, it was Bruce the doctor whom had helped him a few days before. He’d seen the bear around the commonfloor a lot the last few days sleeping on the couches and working in the kitchen.  He’d seemed so calm but he had heard of this Hulkian Kodiak before. He just hadn’t believed it. 

 

The cat though was new. Who was this snow leopard? It didn’t snow this far south and when was the last time anyone had even seen one of those? They had been rare even when Bucky was a child roaming the hills in the North. There was a rumor they had either been driving into hiding or destroyed by an arctic wolf clan high in the mountains. But those had just been bedtime stories he thought. 

 

“Stay here Bucky. Sometimes Loki says stupid things and sets people off…” Steve said turning the corner. 

 

Loki’s ears went back and Bruce’s stood straight up. 

 

Oh so now an Alpha wants to stick their nose in? The bear stood up on two legs and growled. 

 

Steve groaned. Bruce is in the middle of a rage fit…. exactly how I wanted my morning to start… he lamented shifting down into the white wolf and growling at the bear. 

 

The two stood at an impasse neither moving the bear seemingly keeping one eye on Steve and the other on the leopard, Loki. 

 

Loki took one step and Bruce went for him growling and snapping. 

 

Steve with a quick nip at the bear’s back leg caught his attention just long enough for Loki to remove himself from his pinned position by the broken glass windows and retreat behind Steve. 

 

The bear growled and moved to swipe at Steve barely missing him. 

 

It took ALL Bucky’s omega instincts to keep him stationed were his alpha left him and to not let the Asset jump into the fight to protect Steve. 

 

“Brother what have you done?” Thor’s thundering voice echoes in the kitchen as a broad shouldered long haired blond man walk out of the kitchen with some sort of toaster pastry between his teeth. 

 

The feline quickly runs behind him and shifts into a tall man with long wavy black hair and pale skin. “It was a joke brother… how was I supposed to know he hasn’t been laid in a while and was wound up?” 

 

The blonde alpha swallowed the toaster pastry in a way that made Bucky wonder if he had a gag reflex or not as he rolled his blue eyes. “Shield brother I shall help you calm down Banner.” He announced before ushering Loki from the room.

 

Thor was a massive heavy coated white wolf with piercing golden eyes. The tips of his ears were black and his paws massive. He was from the far north his coat was by far thicker than Bucky’s or Steve’s. 

 

The two alpha wolves were doing a good job of keeping Bruce back but also annoying the shit out of him. Anyone watching could see the Bear was becoming more upset the longer the alpha’s kept him away from Loki. 

 

Just as Bruce was moving to grab another chair the elevator door dinged and out walked Tony. 

 

The hybrid omega had a casual stroll as he walked into the tense scene. 

 

“Bruce!” Tony exclaimed in mock horror, “What have you done to the living room?” 

 

The bear’s ears went up and clear accusation appeared in the bear’s eyes as it motioned towards Steve and Thor. 

 

The two alphas looked at Tony ears dropped and tails moving downward. 

 

“Now Brucie…” Tony said walking towards the bear, he had an odd scent on his skin as he passed Bucky. A scent that hadn’t been there before. As he passed Bucky noticed the folded shirt in his hands. 

 

Bruce’s nose twitched and flared, he knew that scent anywhere. 

 

“Do I have to go and get Coulson and show him how bad you’ve been?” Tony asked  walking into the room. “I’m certain he and Bird Brains have been miss you something dreadful…”  he fanned out the shirt suddenly. 

 

Bruce dropped back down to all fours and lowers his head. 

 

“I know Brucie you’ve been so good because you know he’s scared of you but I think you’re just what he needs.” Tony praised the bear. “Come on let’s go upstairs and see if we can’t help our newest pack member out…” he motioned for Bucky to move as almost single minded Bruce followed that shirt and Tony along with it towards the elevator.

 

“I’ll be back in 10 minutes. Steve I want salmon cakes!” He called as the elevator closed. 

 

* * *

 

Pietro rolled around on his back trying to entice either the alpha or beta observing him to touch him. His body was on fire and he desperately wanted to put it out.  His rolled back onto his stomach and let out a low moan groaning as his hips dug into the mattress. 

 

The beta flyer and the feline alpha provided him with heat support toys and scents but none of it was enough. It had been long enough since Pierce his body wanted an alpha. He wanted to be  bred by one. His body literally wept for it. 

 

Why was the alpha in the room so calm with him so deep in his heat? It looked like the beta was going to try and mate him first. Would that alpha allow that? So far it had not been the case. 

 

His ears peaked up as he heard the two of them talking. 

 

“It’s been too long. Bruce is gonna freak out soon.” Clint sounded short. “And this one’s heat isn’t showing any sign of lessening.” 

 

“I know, but what are we to do?” Phil’s voice sounded strained. Their beloved third had been away for quite a while now. It was hard on all three of them but this wolf was terrified of bears. That much was certain. 

 

Pietro let out a long wanton moan catching both their attention. 

 

“He can’t stay in that aroused state much longer without something becoming permanently damaged.” Phil sighed. “Maybe we should move him back to the medical floor?” 

 

“And fight with every unmated alpha between here and the city center? Not to mention Steve is back out and about. That’s a horrible idea.” Clint squaked, as in half shifted squaked at him. 

 

“Fair enough.” Coulson replied. It was rare he had a bad idea. And thinking it through that was a bad idea. “Tony was here a little bit ago saying he had an idea.” 

 

“Why did he take your shirt anyway?” Clint asked smoothing a crease in Phil’s undershirt. 

 

The lion shifter shrugged. Who really knows why the hybrid does half the things he does? He mused as the door to the heat room opened behind them. 

 

PIetro’s ears stood up at the sound of the door opening, he cried out as a fresh gush of slick rushed down his legs at the scent of a bear. They had tortured his body nearly five days and now they bring the bear. Maybe he should have cried out sooner. Then he’d have gotten somewhere. 

 

“He damn near put two couches through one of the tower walls.” Tony said waving the shirt back and forth before a seemingly mesmerized Bruce. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t leave him wound up like that again. Yes?” Tony said throwing the shirt at Clint and saying nothing as the bear knocked the poor flyer over and began nuzzling him. 

 

“Tony,” Clint started but was silenced by Bruce’s lips. 

 

“Listen, this particular wolf seems to need a bear. So I’m returning Bruce to you. He’s been in that wound up state too long. Any longer and their might not be much left to reclaim.” Tony said looking back at the wolf whimpering and crying out. 

 

“He can’t give consent. I’m not even certain he knows how to speak.” Phil replied trying to ignore the sight of his lovers. The combination of their arousal and this omega was starting to make him hot under to collar. 

 

“I had to get Barnes off twice before he was coherent enough to consent to mating with Steve.”  Tony admitted, “Let your betas take care of him and see if he calls for you.” He shrugged. “Or don’t and risk that little wolf dying.” Tony motioned walking back towards the door .”But Phil, that little wolf means a lot to Bucky, which means he now means a lot to me.” 

 

“I understand.” Phil said as the door closed. 

 

Meanwhile below on the common floor, Bucky and the two alphas seemed literally confused by what had happened, they remained staring at the elevators almost dazed. 

 

Loki now dressed in a purple gown came back around the corner and peered out. “Is it safe to come out now?” He asked seeming shocking them from their stupor. 

 

This seems to prompt Steve to move he makes his way back over to Bucky and redressed, Thor remains in his wolf form and walks back into the kitchen. 

 

They enter in time to see Thor has ripped open the box of toaster pastries and is eating them off the floor much to Loki’s embarrassment. The alpha seemed to have little concern for how the omega cat felt about his display. 

 

“Bucky this is Thor and Loki Odinson, they’re a mated pair.” He motioned towards the two. “Thor oversees many of our territories in the North. If you’re here does that mean the disaster twins are with you?” 

 

Loki nodded, “They’re here but are still downstairs they traveled with their own party.”

 

“Is Tiberius with them?” Steve asked his grip on the counter causing it to groan. 

 

“No he’s apparently taken ill. It’s just the siblings and their party. There’s been a lot of unrest near the northern border with HYDRA trying to expand into our territory. There’s rumors of children going missing again.” He explained pouring himself some coffee and rescuing one of the still wrapped pastries for himself. 

 

Steve went about preparing the salmon cakes Tony requested, his tail wagged excited at the prospect of Tony eating today. 

 

“The Wilmar pride still practices cub culling.” Thor said returning to his blonde human form sitting naked on a barstool beard covered in pastry crumbs. “Neither Ashley or Ashton appeared concerned by the disappearances.” 

 

“Brother, really?” Loki asked rubbing his forehead and motioned to Thor’s rather manly beard covered in crumbs.

 

Bucky looked at the two of them… mated pair and brothers…? 

 

“Adopted.” Thor comments off handedly as he fluffed his beard a few times and then reached for another box of pastries. 

 

Loki grabbed it, “You’ve already had at least 6 boxes. What are you a yearling?” He grumbled keeping the box out of reach. 

 

“Nonsense Brother,” Thor reaches across the leopard, “It has been months since I could partake in these delicious pastries.” He tipped them both over, the box in question sliding across the kitchen floor. 

 

Loki lands with a huff. 

 

Steve doesn’t even spare them a glance as he places the salmon cakes onto the griddle he’d been heating up. 

 

This must be normal. James thinks still quite uncertain about their behavior. 

 

Tony walked into the kitchen from the opposite direction and looks at the box of toaster pastries on the floor. He picks them up and opens the box and starts eating one of the packages. He sits down next to Bucky looking at Steve. 

 

“How’s your morning going?” He asked the brunette ignoring the siblings on the floor. 

 

By the time Bucky turned to look at him Tony was half way through the set of pastries.  He rose an eyebrow. The hybrid hadn’t eaten anything in nearly five days and the first thing he wants is salmon cakes and toaster pastries?

 

“Interesting…” he replied flaring his nose, the hybrid still smelt the same as this morning with the added hint of his cologne and their shampoo. 

 

Finally Loki and Thor come off the table and Tony hands Thor the box of pastries ignoring Loki’s exasperated sigh. 

 

Loki squinted at Tony for a moment and then looks at the three wolves in the kitchen. He lets it go for another moment and then starts on Steve. 

 

“Really Rogers? You’re not going to chastise him for how reckless that was?” Loki starts seemingly mid thought causing Steve to turn around. 

 

Everyone else in the kitchen looked at Loki like he’d suddenly grown another head and it might have spoken in tongues. 

 

“With Banner!” Loki motioned back towards the still trashed living room. “Someone in his state shouldn’t be getting into elevators with psychotic Kodiak bears. No matter how non lethal they might have been in the past…” he took a breath. 

 

“If this is some weird thing about me being small or a hybrid again, Loki.” Tony started his tail slamming harshly against the side of the island bar. 

 

“What? No.” Loki said looking at him. “Someone in your condition shouldn’t be -“ 

 

“You’re the only omega I know that dare speak like that.” A new voice called from the direction of the elevator. The knowing tease in the voice made the hair on Bucky’s arms stand on end and the way Steve’s hand tightened on the pan didn’t help.

 

The Asset growled in the echoes of his mind. They knew this voice. It belonged to another Asset. One that had disappeared five years ago during the battle of for Sokovia. 

 

The party in the kitchen turned to greet the new comers. It was the disaster twins themselves Ashley and Ashton Wilmar with their young nephew Peter, in a sling. 

 

Odd, Tony thinks, Peter should be with his parents, he’s barely six months from birth.

 

“Hello Tony,” The second and more masculine of the two voices spoke. “We come bearing unfortunate news, there has been an attack in the far North. The Parker pack has been culled.” 

 

“Peter is the only survivor.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Peter is here and in the next chapter we'll see why he's here and also learn more about what HYDRA has done with the North. A battle is brewing quite quickly here and so is more smut probably...


	6. Chapter 6: Your Condition & Our Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is reached about Peter and Tony finds out the Good News from an unlikely source.

 

Ashley continued to stare at Bucky, if looks could kill, he’d probably at least be injured. Her large green eyes taking him in. 

 

Ashton, still holding the small cub in his arms looked between the new wolf at the table and his sister. “Ashley no…” He said voice stern, “We do not know why he is here.” 

 

Bucky hair was still raised, he knew that voice but couldn’t place it to a name. He had to think back to near the beginning, back when he had first started doing missions. This lion without a doubt knew him why couldn’t he place her. 

 

“He doesn’t recognize this form.” Ashley said still unblinking. “But I know him, why is he here? Anthony, are you under attack by HYDRA?” She doesn’t look away from Bucky as she speaks. “If we had known an Asset was here.” 

 

“Ashley that’s enough. Do-” With Peter in his arms he’s kind of handicapped in stopping her.

 

The soft click of the revolver seems to stop all motion in the room. “I wasn’t expecting you but Bruce was rampaging around in here earlier…” Tony said in between bites of toaster pastry. It’s a bit hard to take the hybrid munching on toaster pastries seriously except for the fact he’s holding that gun so steadily in his hand. “You already know what’s inside here is powerful enough to stop you.” 

 

Ashley paused mid step looking at that gun and contemplated, the moment her eyes are off Barnes she seems to calm down. She’d been on the receiving end of that revolver before and honestly the bruises had taken months to heal and were unsightly. 

 

“If you can’t control yourself you’ll need to leave.” Tony continued his tail swayed back and forth calmly as he sat at the breakfast bar taking another bite of said pastry.

 

This is the Merchant of Death, Bucky had heard so much about. 

 

This is the Merchant of Death that stood in HYDRA’s way from dominating the continent. 

 

This is the Merchant of Death, Winter and his pack had been sent to kill. 

 

Ashley shifted down to a large male lion with a tawny brown mane that covered most of her chest and down to her navel. She was covered in scars, faded pink skin and missing fur the telling signs of an unfortunate hard life. It was a body that had seen many battles not very different from Bucky’s own. She yawned revealing large fangs and turned to sit behind Ashton whom was still standing.  Her back turned to Tony with disinterest. 

 

“So disrespectful…” Loki mumbled continuing to watch the display. 

 

“She can sulk if she wants.” Tony replied putting the revolver back into his coat and going back to looking at Ashton.  

 

Peter blinked awake with a disgruntled cry all the noise having jarred the cub from his sleep. At barely six months of age the cub wasn’t yet able to cross such expansive distances on his own but was more than capable of walking. A cub as young as him shouldn’t be separated from its mother. 

 

Feline cubs do not typically wonder away from their mother’s den until they’re about three months of age. Always sticking close to Mom’s side and investigating under her watchful eye. This is a sharp contrast from pups whom are ready to explore their new environment the moment their feet are steady beneath them. They typically wondered where their noses took them regardless of danger. 

 

Ashton placed one hand in his sister’s mane and used the other to steady the cub in the sling. “As I was saying before Ashley’s rudeness…” He began running a finger over Peter’s forehead. “Mary is dead, the Parker Pack is gone and Peter is the lone survivor.” 

 

Tony needed a moment to take this in. He and Mary were as close as littermates born only three days apart here in the capital. Both of them omegas, born into two powerful families. Mary had been a long time supporter of his and part of the reason they learned assets could be turned back to the people they had been. That those people could be trusted.

 

“I’m sorry, sister is still grieving.” Ashton continued, “I’d prefer if we spoke about this in private…” He looked at Thor and Loki for a moment .

 

Loki nodded, “Come brother, let us find Natasha, I’m sure she’ll want a full report on her home pride.” 

 

Thor looked to Steve who nodded him away. “Alright.” 

 

Once the Odinson brothers departed Ashton walked closer and settled on the far side of the bar. He placed the small cub into his lap and sighed. “A lot has happened in the last week…” He began, “Some of it has been good but it’s been mostly awful news.”  

 

Ashley bumped her brother’s hand and he ran it through her mane. 

 

“As you know Richard was a wolf…” He began again running his free hand again over Peter’s forehead. The cub in his lap purred loudly lulled back to sleep by the gentle motion on his brow . “Because of my sister’s choice of mate she was banished from our pride… She was in exile. We,” Ashton looks down at the lion on the ground and then back to them, “never stopped supporting her within reason. She was our sister but now…” 

 

“Your pride still practices culling.” Steve comments dropping a plate of salmon cakes on front of Tony. 

 

Tony purred contently and offered one to Bucky, when the wolf attempted to refuse Tony pushed it more insistantly towards his mouth. 

  
Bucky took it after a moment and bit into it. 

 

Satisfied Tony began eating one himself before turning his attention back to Ashton. 

 

“Yes,” Ashton replied, “our clan still culls cubs that don’t live up to expectation.” 

 

“And Peter by his very nature, a hybrid, does not live up to expectation.” Tony concluded looking at the small purring bundle in Ashton’s lap. 

 

Ashton nods, “If we had known you were expecting we would have simply done away with him ourselves.” The words are void, weighted down with the truth in them. “But you were very close to Mary so we figured… as you’d had issues conceiving.” 

 

“Bucky being pregnant and us taking in Peter are two different things.” Tony said picking up another salmon cake. “There’s something more to this you’re not telling me.” Tony turned his head lightly to the side. “Is it because of Tiberius you can’t keep Peter? Your position allows you to exempt Peter, the same way your parents did for Mary prior to her becoming pregnant.” 

 

Ashton’s eyes soften at the mention of Tiberius. 

 

Ashley’s ears twitch on her head. 

 

“Loki and Thor mentioned Tiberius was ill.” Steve said taking a seat next to Tony. His eyes rested on the small cub in Ashton’s lap. 

 

The Parker pack had been a good group of wolves. Open and accepting of change. They had been excited when their alpha Richard and his beloved Mary gave birth to Peter. It had not been the typical reaction to learning your next pack leader sired or birthed an omega child, much less a hybrid one. 

 

“Tiberius is ill. It will pass in a few months time,” Ashton acknowledged with a sigh, “and it is at that time my ability as leader of the Wilmar Pride to protect Peter will cease.” 

 

“How can he only be ill for a few months?” Steve asked curious pausing when he saw the salmon cake drop out of Tony’s hand. 

 

“OH MY GOD!” Tony said mouth falling open his ears and tail up in full alert. “I knew he was a fucking bottom! Which one of you did it?” He demanded again all seriousness vanished from the room. The grin on Tony’s face went from ear to ear. 

 

“We don’t know, we often share him.” Ashton replied matter of fact his finger moving slowly over Peter’s little perked up ears. “It does not matter, the odds of Tiberius birthing an omega child is too high for us to take Peter back home.” 

 

The cub’s mismatched eyes peered up over the table taking them in slowly. They focused in on Tony the obvious source of all the noise in the room. 

 

“We will need time to think about it. How long will you be staying?” Tony asked his eyes now focused on the small cub in Ashton’s lap. Their mirrored eyes focused on one another’s. 

 

“Just until tomorrow. We still have to inform our parents of our sister’s passing and decide upon the child’s fate if he is to return with us.” Ashton replied moving to stand. 

 

Ashley was again staring at Bucky like they were having some wordless conversation. 

 

The hairs on Bucky’s arms were standing straight up and his hair was bristled. He let out a warning growl at the feline, it was low and long and filled with the promise of teeth. The promise of a good fight carried in it’s vibration.

 

“Buck…” Steve called trying to distract Bucky from the lion. 

 

“Come on, Levi, leave that wolf alone. He’s not going to harm Anthony.” Ashton said patting his sister’s mane. “Let’s go rest and meet with our leader later on this evening.” 

 

Ashley turned away from Bucky and retook her female human form. She took the wiggling cub from her brother’s arms and placed him on the floor before taking her brother’s hand and leaving. 

 

Peter laid on his abdomen watching them go silently. He made no move to follow them or cry out for them to return. He merely laid on the cool tiled floor of the kitchen watching them depart. 

 

Once the ding of the elevator doors opening and closing was heard Tony got up to examine the cub laying on the floor. 

 

The tawny cub was beyond weaning, he noted as the cub yawned revealing a tiny layer of what Tony knew to be razor sharp teeth. He laid himself on the floor next to the cub and ran a hand over him as if really looking him over for the first time. His fur was thicker than an average lion and felt a tad denser.  The cub rolled over and captured Tony’s large hand in his grasp and brought it down to nibble on. 

 

He was surprisingly strong for such a young cub. Tony noted as he allowed the boy to nibble on him for a moment longer before distracting him with his tail. The slim black appendage quickly holding the cub’s attention as it waved back and forth. 

 

Peter was up a moment later on awkward legs trying to catch it. He bat his tiny paws at Tony’s tail jumping towards it just for it to wiggle out of the way a moment too soon. 

 

The cub let out an annoyed huff after a few more misses and instead took a shortcut climbing up Tony’s side. Tony rolled over and caught the cub before he could chomp down on his tail. 

 

And he’s smart… Tony noted holding the cub at arm's length. 

 

The two sets of mismatched eyes looked at one another. 

 

Their staring contest is interrupted by the soft padding of paws and gentle tapping of claws on the tile. 

 

Tony turned to see Steve still sitting at the breakfast bar watching them intently clearly thinking this over,  a contemplative look upon his face. Then his eyes focus on Barnes whom has shifted and walked over calmly ears perked up and tail wagging happily holding a salmon cake neatly in his jaws. 

 

Tony leaned over and took the cake placing it down on his knee.

 

Bucky then laid at Tony’s side tail still wagging. 

 

Tony placed Peter back on the floor and watched the cub fumble over into Bucky’s fore paws. He rubbed himself against the undersides of Bucky’s chin and then began licking the underside of Bucky’s mouth. 

 

Tony shrugged out of his coat and shirt carefully placing them to the side. He let out a small sigh and shifted. 

 

Bucky looked up and came face to face with the Merchant of Death himself. The black panther was equal to him in size, which made him smaller than most other cats around. The cat’s fur was long and thick and appeared silky to the touch. His eyes still that mismatch of feline and canine. He was the most beautiful cat Bucky had ever seen. 

 

He learned over and brought their heads together over Peter. The cub began purring rubbing himself between Bucky and Tony. Tony took this opportunity to introduce the salmon cake. 

 

Peter tentatively pawed it in curiosity and it ended with him trying to jump on it much to the amusement of Bucky and Tony. 

 

Peter licked the squashed pieces of salmon cake off his paws then the floor before yawning and snuggling up into Tony’s chest. It didn’t take long for the cub to fall asleep his little head buried in Tony’s neck inhaling the content pheromones  the older omegas were producing. 

 

Once he was asleep Tony and Bucky both looked up at Steve whom was still watching them from the breakfast bar. 

 

This was a lot to ask of an alpha. Taking on another pairs offspring especially when his own offspring were already conceived. . 

 

Steve might need some persuasion. 

 

Maybe just a little… 

 

Tony licked the young cub making sure he was thoroughly bathed prior to picking him up in his jaws and heading towards the elevator. 

 

Bucky got up and followed.

 

Steve watched them go still contemplating what was going to happen. If Tony wanted to keep that cub they’d have to call a conference. There would have to be a trial and a vote.  He sighed. 

 

“I fucking hate the disaster twins.” He snapped throwing the empty plate into the sink ignoring the sound of it shattering. 

* * *

 

Two hours later, Steve found Tony and Bucky back in his room. They were sitting at the table in human form discussing designs for the  incoming pups nesting area with Jarvis. They had changed into more comfortable clothes suited for omegas.

 

Bucky was dressed in a cream colored tunic with long sleeves and with scarlet and gold bands around the wrists and seam at his knees. He was barefoot but now sporting a golden anklet  presses with rubies around his left foot. It was a matching piece to the collar he still wore.

 

Tony was dressed in scarlet and cream dyed sleeveless tunic with gold bands on his wrists and his usual pair of red tinted sunglasses. The slowly healing bonding bite on his neck accented by the tunic’s low collar and the white silk collar Tony had clipped high on his neck. 

 

Steve stopped to look at them. It was rare Tony wore clothes that clearly marked him as an omega. He and Bucky both looked good in the jewelry Steve had obtained for Tony. 

  
  


Both omegas looked up when he walked into the room. Tony waved Bucky away and the brunette got up to greet Steve. 

 

The brunette sauntered over and pulled their alpha into a long kiss. Steve kissed him back and pulling the other wolf into a light embrace. Each day Bucky’s scent became richer and more full of spring flowers. One of Steve’s hands came to rest on Bucky’s abdomen. 

 

The muscles there were still tight and lean beneath the alpha’s fingers. Each crease of muscle gently defined and outlined, each scar a raised bump under his fingers. Soon enough Bucky would begin to show.  Then this would be real. They’d be  _ real _ and what he and Bucky had done would be real to everyone else in the pack and pride too. 

 

He removed his hand from Bucky’s abdomen and intertwined their fingers together as he lead the other wolf to Tony. 

 

The hybrid omega looked up at both of them and smiled. Steve leaned down and gave his omega a chaste kiss on the lips and a nuzzle with their cheeks. For just a moment he paused there, the odd scent of milk and honey drifted between Tony’s usual scent of cherry wood and coffee. He leaned forward and the scent vanished again without a trace.

 

“It’s probably from me carrying Peter.” Tony said kissing the underside of Steve’s chin. “Omega cubs often smell sweet. It’s probably just lingering till I shower later.” 

 

Steve nodded his understanding. “We will have to call a meeting of the other pack alphas and support pride alphas.” He said sitting down. 

 

Bucky took the abandoned seat between them. 

 

“Let’s start with the most important things and work our way down the list.” Steve said resting his free hand on the table reaching his fingers towards Tony. 

 

Tony nodded and took his alpha’s open hand in his. 

 

“Well we are keeping Peter. So where’s shall he sleep?” Tony said with no room for contention his fingers tightened around Steve’s in an almost vice like grip though his face was calm. “He’s currently napping in the other room in our spare sheets.” Tony pointed towards the attached sideroom. . 

 

“I think he should stay too Steve.” Bucky agreed, rubbing his thumb over the back of Steve’s hand. “He’s very cute.”

 

“He’ll be big enough soon that he’ll be able to shift.” Tony added. Tried to justify Peter’s life to Steve. “He will make a good example for your and Bucky’s pups.” Tony adds trying to keep the hurt expression from creeping onto his face for the venom of it from seeping into his words. His grip had not lessened in Steve’s hand. 

 

Steve heard him loud and clear:  _ Give me this cub and I won’t contest Barnes’ pups.  _

 

Steve hated when Tony did things like this. In that underhanded way of negotiations he had learned from Howard. Tony was better than that and so was their relationship. Steve wasn’t comfortable with the idea of his children becoming bargaining chips before they were even officially here and by their own parents nonetheless. He had to fix Tony’s trust in him about these pups or everything could come undone. 

 

_ I fucking hate the disaster twins…  _  Steve lamented as he looks Tony in the eye.  

 

The sunglasses obscured Tony’s eyes behind their reflective lenses allowing him an iron mask and poker face. 

 

Steve really did love Tony’s eyes. They were very expressive and that was exactly why he hid them. Out of a sort of misguided fear and shame. One eye like mother and the other like Father but not matching any of your peers. Steve could and had on occasion lost himself in hours of just looking into Tony’s eyes. 

 

“I think Peter will make a good addition to our family but we will have to talk it over with the Wilmars. Once I imprint on Peter he will become ours. All that is ours will become his as if you had birthed him yourself.” Steve spoke ears raised and pointed, “This includes our enemies and our allies. I worry since they have not informed their senior alpha they are giving away the pride’s only heir.” 

 

“If Tiberius is indeed pregnant. The Wilmars have more to worry about than a hybrid omega cub. That pride has been shitting bricks about Tiberius since Ashley and Ashton picked him instead of any other eligible omega or beta at their selection ceremony. Something he shouldn’t even have been present at.” Tony loosened his grip on his love’s hand. “Don’t you remember? They were a bigger scandal than you and I.” 

 

Bucky’s head turned in confusion. 

 

“They will still be a bigger scandal than even the three of us.” Tony continued. “I’m fairly certain they’ve offered Peter as a way to maintain favor with us when this shit hits the fan. Especially after all the shit the three of them did to you in the past.” 

 

Steve’s ear twitched in annoyance. “Yes, the three of them were rather unkind when I was courting you weren’t they?” He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear out the memories. 

 

“Well to be fair… I was the most eligible omega for like 5 years in a row… If Howard hadn’t become ill I probably never would have settled down.” Tony sounded somber and soft at his father’s name. 

 

Bucky knew that name, it had belonged to the Death Dealer of the North. He had died from some sort of illness according to reports. HYDRA had wanted both his and Tony’s life for a long time but they missed the opportunity when he died midwinter.  He died only a few days after his only child, Tony had his choosing ceremony and was mated to The Captain. 

 

“Yep,” Steve said rubbing his thumb along the back of Tony’s hand. “But I’d have loved you even if you didn’t come with any territory or an amazing perks.” 

 

Tony took off his sunglasses and really looked at Steve, “You don’t have to lie Steve.” 

 

Steve leaned forward and kissed Tony’s nose, “Nonsense. I’m really into that big brain of yours and your sarcastic personality.” He smiled. “Really though… did you forget how bad the pride treated me once I started courting you.” 

 

Tony looked at Bucky, “Don’t worry Bucky, it wasn’t that bad. They merely wanted to make sure Steve’s intention was to care for me not just my parents’ vast territories.”  He paused, “Fighting Bruce for no reason at all actually improved your standing with them. Only crazy people take on Bruce for no foreseeable reason.” 

 

Bucky looked at Steve, “You fought with that kodiak bear for no reason?” 

 

Steve closed his eyes and a blush lightly colored his cheeks. “I told you Tony, it wasn’t for no reason. You were always rubbing up on him and grooming him… What was I supposed to think? Especially when he didn’t seem interested in you at all beyond friendship? In the North it’s common to fight for an omega you like to show you’re ability.” He shook his head. “I ended up in medical for a week.”    
  


“Yes, but you also won over a lot of the prides respect once they realized you did it because you really liked me. Not even Tiberius would fight Bruce for me.” Tony laughed the mood lightened by the happy memory. 

 

“That’s because he doesn’t love you as much as I do.” Steve replied shaking his head clearly still embarrassed. 

 

Bucky laughed looking at the two of them. Just like that they went from the feared Merchant of Death and The Captain to just Steve and Tony.  Bucky wasn’t sure if he was the luckiest omega in the world or in some sort of crazy dream.    
  
The rest of Tony and Steve’s conversation drifts into the background as Bucky begins to think back to that odd lion that had basically left them Peter. The male lion accompanying them had called her Ashley but also at the end said the name Levi. Bucky tried to remember, think back to before of a feline asset. 

 

The Asset growled as the memory of a heavy collar echoed on their skin, made of leather and iron and far too tight on his throat. He’s younger here in this memory and under another alpha’s watch. He and Crossbones are huddled together in the frostbitten North. They’re almost to the target point. Some pack of wolves that had sided with the Death Dealer and abandoned HYDRA needed culling. So much snow on the ground, the air is seemingly frozen still. Their orders had been handed out and now all they had to do was wait for the sun to set. 

 

Crossbones’ growls awoke him from an unintended slumber. The older wolf had been with HYDRA longer than Bucky, his pack parashing about a year before Bucky’s own. Bucky opened his eyes and came face to face with the largest lion he had ever seen. It’s large green eyes seemed to take him in.  The lion’s face was framed with a steel cage attached to a large collar around its neck. The lion smelt like blood and it’s eyes hollow and cold spoke of death. The name written across it’s collar was LEVIATHAN. The lion seemed unaffected by Crossbones’ warning growl but it did not move closer. It’s paw rose suddenly and the bark of a handler roared through the group. The lion’s paw returned to the ground and it turned away from them heading off towards a transport. 

 

Bucky remembered the carnage that beast left in its wake. The bodies torn to pieces, the wolves left dying slowly in agony. Blood and entrails and smashed bones, the trail of broken creatures Leviathan left in its wake. Leviathan had been HYDRA’s greatest asset. 

 

During the Battle of Sokovia, the great Leviathan vanished. Peirce had told them the feline hybrid had been fouled in some underhanded attack by the Merchant of Death and was believed captured to be culled.  Not long after that Bucky and his fellow assets underwent experimentation and became the new great assets of HYDRA.

 

What Tony had said to him the day he saw Crossbones and Jet. They had taken in HYDRA agents before and integrated them back into their packs and prides. 

 

“You didn’t cull Leviathan?” The words escape him before he really thinks them through.

 

Tony and Steve pause mid conversation and turn to him. 

 

“No,” Tony replied after a long pause. “We were able to recover Ashley from the conditioning HYDRA forced her to endure, even though we couldn’t undo the modifications they had done to her body.” He offered Bucky a small smile. “It’s why I knew you and your pack members could be saved.” 

 

Saved. That word echoed around in his brain rattling against all the boarded up windows and nailed shut doors. It shook Bucky to his core and seemed to unlock something. 

 

The Asset growled, saved. It thinks, who could ever save something as wicked as me? 

 

“Steve we should send word to the others we will hold a meeting in three days time.” Tony said gently brushing some stray hairs from Bucky’s face. “We will give them our intention of taking in Peter and of your impending pups with Bucky. I will also have to send word to Rhodey, I’m certain HYDRA will show soon.” 

 

Bucky looked Tony straight in the eyes, he could feel the promise in Tony’s word, “Everything is going to be fine Bucky. We won’t let anything happen to you.” 

 

And in that moment Bucky believed him. 

 

* * *

 

Later that night in the rooftop garden of the tower, Tony sat with Bucky watching Peter play amongst the flowers. The cub was already practicing stalking, prowling around the tall grass following lightning bugs and attempting to pounce on them with his unsteady legs. Everytime he would miss he’d sit there for a moment then look around until he made eye contact with Bucky and Tony. 

 

Bucky had reverted to his wolf form, his clothes neatly folded beside Tony, his collar and golden bracelet still firmly in place.  

 

Steve and Tony had already given up trying to make Bucky present his human appearance. It was obvious their omega was more comfortable in his animal form. 

 

“Do you want to bond with Steve?” Tony asked after Peter lost interest in the lightening bugs buzzing about his head and instead started following around a lizard that had tried to scuddle by unnoticed beneath some leaves. 

 

Bucky looked back at him tail wagging slowly, his large brown eyes looking into Tony’s mismatched irises. His tongue hung out of his mouth slightly and his head turned a bit to the side in question. 

 

Tony being a hybrid was well versed in the language of wolves merely nodded, “It should be done before we wake up the other alphas from your pack. I think it would be good to setup the new power dynamic now.”  Tony reached out a hand to brush it over Bucky’s ears .

 

The other omega let out a low whine and bumped Tony’s hand when it stopped moving. 

 

Tony laughed, “Well if you must know, I will not be there. A bonding ritual is a sacred thing like that.” He explained and paused when Bucky shot up looking at him concerned. “Don’t look at me like that. It’s important for an alpha to focus entirely upon his bonded. If I’m there it detracts from your moment with Steve.” 

 

Bucky shook his head and moved his muzzle against Tony’s hand taking his fingers into his mouth and licking. 

 

“Oh my…” Tony said shaking his head. “You will be fine. You’ve already done the hardest part.” Tony motioned towards Bucky’s abdomen. “You’re already carrying Steve’s heir it will be fine. He’s a good alpha and I know he wants you.” 

 

Bucky seemed to want to say something but did not shift. Instead he looked away when he felt something brush his tail. 

 

Peter stood there looking at them with the lizard’s twitching tail in his mouth sans the rest of the lizard. He seemed immensely proud of himself. 

 

Tony put on a huge smile and picked up the cub, “My, what have we here?” He asked praising the cub. 

 

The cub opened its mouth dropping the tail and then looked down at it on the floor then back up to Tony confused. 

 

Tony pulled the cub to his chest and purred, “You are something indeed.” Tony praised when the cub rubbed his head against Tony’s. 

 

Bucky nuzzled under Tony’s arm to bring his attention back to him. 

 

Tony continued to nuzzle the cub. “I’ll sleep with Peter tonight in the nursery so tonight would be a good night for you to bond with Steve.” He advised. “All you have to do is take the collar off and he’ll know what to do.” 

 

Bucky whimpered, this isn’t what he wanted. He wanted them to be together. 

 

Peter yawned and nuzzled under Tony’s chin.

 

“Alright Peter, come on Bucky, he’s tried and ready to sleep again.” Tony said standing up and offering Bucky his clothes. 

 

The wolf merely pranced over to the door pointedly ignoring the clothes Tony offered him. 

 

Tony rose an eyebrow and rolled his eyes placing the clothes under his armpit and walking towards the elevator with the wolf and cub in his arms. 

 

* * *

 

Steve was already in bed when Bucky and Tony returned to the bedroom. The Alpha had his back to the door and was covered up to his neck in the sheets. The white of his ears reflected in the light from the door. One of the them twitched as the door remained open too long. 

 

Tony gently pat Bucky on the head and pointed to the bed. “See you tomorrow.” He said cuddling Peter and not really looking the other omega in the eye. 

 

The wolf let out a disgruntled sound but walked into the room anyway and moved to jump up on the bed. 

 

Steve mumbled something as he opened an arm allowing Bucky to snuggle up to him with a contented sigh. 

 

Tony left the door closing with a silent swoosh behind him. 

 

His fingers absently rubbed at the healing bond mark on his neck. Reminding himself that Steve really did love him despite the fact he had failed at the one thing omegas should be good at and this was the right thing to do.

 

He was down in the main floor watching the lights from the night markets below as Peter sleep between two pillows beside him. 

 

He was so lost in thought about the fact that Steve and Bucky were bonding. He failed to notice someone walk right up behind him and place their hand over his eyes and mouth. 

 

His ears and tail shot up and he spun around to come face to face with Ashley. 

 

She smiled at him with this knowing expression. Her playful and sometimes childish personality coming out now that Bucky wasn't around. “I see you like Peter.” She said letting him go and jumping over the couch and landing without jostling the cushions at all. Her HYDRA training afforded her perfect muscle control.

 

Tony placed a hand over his chest to still his wildly beating heart. After a moment to stay himself and find his voice he nodded, “Yes, we have decided to keep him.” 

 

“That’s good.” Ashley replied, “Brother was worried. In your condition we weren’t sure you’d be so understanding of our circumstances, especially with Peter.” She seemed relieved. 

 

“The fact that Bucky is pregnant has nothing to do with us agreeing to take in Peter.” Tony restated again. “One has nothing to do with the other.” 

 

Ashley looked at him curiously and then slowly moved his finger to trace along the bonded mark on his neck. She gave him a contemplative look. “Why is it everytime I mention your condition you bring up the pregnant asset? Does one have to do with the other?” 

 

Tony swallowed feeling the other feline’s finger gently tracing the outline of Steve’s teeth on his neck. “Nothing else about my condition has changed except Steve and I will have a new bond member soon and he’s pregnant with Steve’s pups.” 

 

A golden eyebrow arched and green eyes looked straight into Tony’s own. “Can’t you tell?” Ashley asked looking at him curiously. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Tony asked backing up as Ashley leaned forward. She had her arm on the back of the couch her hair framing around them. Her nose flared just a bit. 

  
Tony held eye contact with her but didn’t move .

 

“Anthony,” She began as the sound of the elevator descending echoed somewhere in the background. “You smell heavenly like milk and honey. You’re pregnant.”    
  


Tony let out a choked sob. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This world has a mixed feel to it. Like there are modern weapons such as revolvers, guns, helicopters and flying castles (cuz i have flyers lol spoiler alert maybe), but it seems primarily still hand to hand or rather brute strength is the fighting style of choice. 
> 
> HYDRA really likes to cull / wipe out whole prides/packs and sleuths( gathering of bears). 
> 
> ** I had to include Tiberius in here cuz he's such a jackshit in my other story I needed him to seem more human in this story. I"m uncertain if he'll ever actually appear in this story but I had to mention him getting his lol. 
> 
> I really hope you guys like this chapter :)


	7. Idiotic Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I made a joke/ play on words for Ionic/covalent bonds when I named this chapter. 
> 
> It’s a big one! #allthebonding #emotionaltony 
> 
> Uploaded from mobile just for you guys. 
> 
> Also a Tailbite reference here. It’s all thanks to that Fanfic this story even exists lol.

Tony let out a choked sob and roughly pushed against Ashley’s shoulder just missing her well developed chest. He let out a growl then clenched his teeth, ears back and tail switching with agitation.  “How dare you think that’s funny?” He hissed out through his teeth. “That’s low even for you.” 

 

Those words rubbed Tony’s already hurt feelings raw. He had already accepted his infertility and accepted Peter and Bucky were the only way he’d ever see Steve have a cub or pups. The only way he’d experience having a family. The hope Ashley’s words carried was too much for him to process. Too much to ask for. 

 

Ashley still had a hand on Tony’s bonding bite, her fingers continued to trace it feeling the sunken skin. “Anthony, I don’t gain anything by lying to you. Maybe you can’t smell it.” She said leaning forward and pressing her nose intimately close to his neck just above the bite mark. “Your bond is incomplete…” She whispered to no one. He barely heard her. 

 

Tony jolted when he felt her tongue slide along the mark, felt the slim muscle trace each divot, felt the smoothness of her lips along his neck. 

 

“If he doesn’t treat you well, we’ll take you in… Our offer is always open to you.” She purred nuzzling their cheeks together, pressing her scent glands just under Tony’s cheek, “Ashton, Ty and I can take such great care of you.” 

 

A feral snarl cut through the tense silence of the room. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

 

That tone sent a warm shiver up Tony’s spine as it sent a feeling of dread into his heart. “Steve it’s nothing.” Tony said remembering his hand on Ashley’s shoulder and using it to push her away. 

 

“You sure? It doesn’t smell like nothing…” Steve glared, steel blue eyes locking with jade green. “You have a lot of nerve trying to mark on my omega in my home.” 

 

“Brother, does say I have rocks of steel.” Ashley laughed. “Besides don’t you already have a pregnant bitch upstairs? One you can control with a few words really… Do you still want an omega as difficult as Anthony? One with so many drawbacks?” 

 

Tony let out a low sound and pushed at Ashley again, “Stop it.” He warned ears going flat on his head. 

 

Ashley merely smiled resting her head by Anthony’s ear. “Tony, you’ve been bending yourself backwards for him and that asset. I can tell. I wonder if it wouldn’t be better for me to just complete it?” She asked finger starting to rub on his bonded mark again. 

 

“Get.Away.From.Tony.” Each word accented with a snarl as Steve moved closer. He was shirtless, his collarbone filled with love bites, some from Tony but the majority from Bucky. His eyes never leaving Ashley as he approached. 

 

Steve placed his hand over Ashley’s on the back of the couch. “I will not say it again.” He began to pry her fingers slowly off the back of the couch one by one then pushed her backwards none too gently. 

 

Ashley used the momentum and did a backflip off the couch and stuck the perfect landing on the coffee table without missing a beat or making it groan.  She had excellent control over her body. 

 

She brushed her hair back and shrugged stepping off the table. “So pushy…” She winked at Tony. “If you change your mind or get tired of these wolves, we’ll always be there for you.” She said smiling and offered a wave heading to the kitchen. 

 

Tony’s ear flicked at the couch’s audible groan under Steve’s palm. He snuck a glance and saw the wolf long glaring after the lion as if trying to shoot holes through her head. Once she turned the corner Steve looked down. 

 

Their eyes met in silence, mixed brown and green bore into midnight blue. Steve’s sleep tossed hair stuck up in odd places allowing that displeased look in his eyes to speak volumes to Tony. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be with Bucky?” Tony asked after another moment of tense silence. 

 

“Why was she on top of you?” Steve asked nostrils flaring. “Why does she think she can scent on you?” He leaned over Tony in this predatory way the alpha in him more than apparent. More than willing to remind Tony whom he belonged to.

 

Tony could see Steve struggling with that alpha jealousy. He could see how badly Steve wanted to remind Tony to whom he belonged right here in the living room with Ashley still within earshot and anyone else could walk in. Where everyone would walk in tomorrow and know exactly what happened here. An omega had forgotten their place and their alpha had to remind them. But that wasn’t Steve and it wasn’t Tony to carry out their relationship like that. 

 

The blonde touched the underside of Tony’s chin along the obvious and blatant scent swipe. “Why did you let her do this?” 

 

“Why aren’t you with Barnes?” Tony replied moving himself away from Steve’s hand and turning to fully face him. “You should be bonding with Barnes not down here worrying about what I’m doing.” He hissed tail stuff and twitching. 

 

“Is that what this is about? You send Bucky to our bed to bond with me and then come down here and scent swap with that fucking cat? Do we mean so little to you?” Steve all but shouted that last bit his teeth snapping shut with the ferocity of his words. 

 

The two of them are silenced by a whine from Peter. The cub is looking up at them clearly distressed. 

 

Tony picked the cub up and cuddled him close. Almost immediately the room filled with the scent of spring flowers and warm milk and honey. The cub was almost instantly soothed back to sleep by the scent and Tony’s presence. 

 

Tony held the cub close to him and looked up at Steve. 

 

All the anger seemed to have dissipated in that moment, he was giving Tony this strange expression a mix between extremely turned on, orgasming and confused. “Why do you smell like that?” He asked voice soft now. This specific omega scent calmed his riled alpha brain, it told him biologically Tony was now carrying something that was his… was theirs really. 

 

“I don’t know Steve, it might be Ashley’s idea of a sick ass joke ok.” He breathed a heavy sigh. He couldn’t bring himself to believe he was generating this by himself. He was infertile he knew this…. They both did. 

 

“What is?”  The blonde asked, he was taking in more of this scent, it was overwhelming his need to be angry, his want to remind Tony whom his alpha was. It made him just want to take Tony in his arms and nuzzle him and comfort him. 

 

“Ashley thinks I’m pregnant.” Tony said dismissively, “It’s probably just some weird mind game of hers to make sure we take in Peter.” He shrugged. “We both know I can’t… that this was the only way.” He motioned to the cub and towards the elevator. 

 

The blood all seemed to drain from Steve’s face, almost as if he was seeing Tony for the first time. “You’ve been smelling this way almost as long as Buck.” Steve mumbled, “Off and on… is it possible?” 

 

“Stop it. Don’t even entertain it… we both know-”

 

“Medical,” Steve cut him off. “Let’s go to medical.” He reached over and hauled both Tony and his new son off the couch and proceeded to carry them from the living room to the elevator ignoring Tony’s glare of protest and demands to be put down. 

 

Tony had a mild piss fit over the fact Bruce was still apparently balls deep in someone and not here to

give him a physical at 11:30 at night. He glared at the poor beta that drew the short straw, all medical staff knew Tony was a horrible patient and just left him with either Dr. Banner or Dr. Strange, neither of whom were available.  One apparently balls deep in someone and the other delivering a baby half a mile away. 

 

Tony is still annoyed and glowered at the beta when she looked at a shirtless Steve still angry and pissed off about this waste of time. 

 

Tony really didn’t want to entertain this fiasco any further than he already had. He shooed the beta from the exam room then turned to Steve. Peter was resting on the exam table beside Tony. The snap quick test for pregnancy sat unused at the exam counter top. 

 

Once the door clicked shut he turned to Steve again. “Why are we doing this? Just go bond with Bucky. I’m fine. I’ll take Peter to the nur-”

 

“What if it’s not a joke?” Steve asked, “what if you-”

 

“Steve you’re wasting time to bond with Bucky. I’m not pregnant. Ashley has a fucked up sense of humor. This is just because I’ve taken on Peter’s care. Nothing more and nothing less.” He snapped frustrated tears finally falling. “Why can’t you just go be with Barnes and leave me be? I’ll be fine once this is settled.”  His voice was breaking as he wiped at his face. 

 

Steve places the snap test into the pocket of his sweatpants and then goes to Tony. “Tony come to bed. We can talk about this bonding business in the morning. We’ll sleep on it okay. On this whole situation.” He offered gently wiping his beloved mate’s face.“Let’s just go to bed okay?” 

 

Tony nodded suddenly exhausted and picked up Peter. The warm contented weight on his chest was a calm anchor in the moment. He instinctively curled himself into Steve’s body resting his head against Steve’s neck taking in his alpha’s scent as soon as he was picked up. 

 

By the time they got to the elevator Tony was half asleep and purring contently, the stress of the evening catching up with him. 

 

Bucky’s wagging tail and excited whimpering greeted them as they entered the bedroom. The brown wolf’s nose and ears went up as he caught a whiff of Tony’s pronounced maternal scent. 

 

Steve greeted Bucky with a smile and moved to place Tony down on the bed. He then moved to pick up the cub.

 

Peter let out a sleepy half hearted growl and hiss before he curled up against the alpha’s neck and chest returning to sleep. 

 

“I’ll be right back.” He offered heading into the new nursery. It was two rooms over in the old anteroom. 

 

Once Steve’s footfalls faded Tony rolled over and looked at Barnes. The brown wolf had shifted back into his blue eyed, long haired and battle scarred lover. 

 

“You don’t listen well do you?” Tony asked eying the antibonding collar still securely fastened around Bucky’s neck. 

 

“I wanted you here.” Bucky replies quietly. “You should be here.” He offered raising a clawed hand to Tony’s jaw and leaning a bit more foreword. He wiped away some of the tear stains. 

 

Within the moment Tony was under Bucky with the brunette sniffing around his jaw snarling once he got to the remains of Ashley’s scent swipe.  He doesn’t say anything but instead opens his mouth and licks at it. 

 

He traces the scent swipe down the feline’s jaw to his ear and then back to his mouth catching Tony’s tongue when the other gasps in surprise. 

 

They kiss lazily on the bed, Tony beneath Bucky. Tony allowing the wolf to lead the kiss and Bucky more than happy to explore the other’s oh so willing mouth. 

 

The scents of flowers and maternity are slowly replaced by something more musky and deep. The beginnings of arousal pheromones begin to trickle into the air.

 

Tony whimpered as he felt slick beginning to build up within him. He tried to push Bucky back but to no avail, the familiar wetness of slick already dampening the thigh currently trapped between Bucky’s. 

 

The wolf finally pulled away leaving Tony breathless. He managed to catch his breath just long enough for Bucky to attempt removing Tony’s clothes. 

 

“In the way…” Bucky huffed impatiently trying to remove Tony’s tunic nicely but in the end getting frustrated and just ripping it from his body. 

 

Before Tony can protest Bucky’s head is under his chin mercilessly attacking his collarbone. He’d have a string of bites to match Steve’s before long. 

 

Bucky gently began licking over the tender skin of each bite mark taking a moment to survey each one, his cool blue eyes taking in the other omega’s flushed skin, ears raised at Tony’s ragged breathing. 

 

Bucky moved up onto his elbows and ran his tongue along the underside of Tony’s neck again, he had to be sure all that foreign alpha’s scent was off his omega.  Once it was gone he swiped him himself leaving a long scent trail from Tony’s jaw down his chest. 

  
Tony let out a groan just as long, chest rising to continue the contact. 

 

Bucky used one hand to steady the other omega,  pushing him back onto the bed. “Hmm…” He smirked licking his lips. He really loved the way the other omega tasted. He worked his hand down the omega’s chest towards his rapidly awakening arousal. 

 

Tony bucked his hips when Bucky’s hand gently caressed his thighs. The other omega pushing his hips out to give himself better access to all of Tony. 

 

“Wow, you’re so wet already…” Barnes chuckled, he traced designs with his fingers on Tony’s shaking thighs. He brought his fingers to his lips and took a taste. 

 

Tony moaned and closed his eyes the heat in his abdomen rising. Not the same painfully satisfying kind but the slow burning kind. He was so turned on watching Bucky taste his slick. 

 

The Asset was excited and fully prepared now to claim this omega as his own. He could surely care for this omega better than the Captain. He could give this omega everything he needed. He was fairly certain this new maternal scent was entirely his doing to begin with. 

 

The omega personification of Bucky rose an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and proceeded to sit up. He touched his neck abscently. They had waited long enough it was time to submit, honestly he had waited so long for this. 

 

He gently ran his tongue over his lips savoring Tony on his tongue.  He wanted more and proceeded to put Tony’s legs over his shoulders. 

 

Steve had been perfectly prepared to return to the bedroom and spend the rest of the night cuddling with Tony and Bucky reassuring his omegas he loved them both and thinking of a way to convince Tony to just take the pregnancy test in the morning. 

 

He was unprepared when he opened the bedroom door and was smacked head first by the wall of pure arousal of Omega In Need. He stood frozen as the scent washed over him and the sight of Bucky going to town between Tony’s legs greeted his sight and the desperate wanton moans of his beloved omega and the rough noisy slurping of the other filled his ears. 

 

It took Steve a good minute to process what was happening, that his two omegas were having sex but it felt like something else was happening. 

 

Steve slowly approached the bed and paused at the foot of the bed. The combined scents of Bucky and Tony’s slick was enough to cause his wounded alpha brain to surface. He let out a groan as he watched Bucky raise Tony’s hips higher and change the position of his fingers. 

 

Tony screamed out at the change eyes open and making contact with Steve. They were hazy, lust filled and unfocused. Tony had a thin lines of drool running down his mouth and his lips were swollen from biting. He opened his mouth but all that escaped was a barely audible scream as his eyes rolled back into his head and he came. 

 

His thighs twitched harshly against Bucky’s head, toes curling as his head rolled back against the sheets. His cum hit the ceiling and landed in spurts around the bed. His spent cock finally coming to rest half hard against the top of the wolf omega’s head just against one of his ears. 

 

Just to tease Bucky moved his head back allowing the other omega’s cock to slide down his face to his mouth were he sucked lightly on the head, making sure to clean it of its release. 

 

Tony’s hips gave a weak jerk as he sighed trying to gain control of his body back. 

 

Bucky looked back at Steve, face shiny with Tony’s slick and smile on his lips. He wagged his tail in invitation as he scooted up onto his knees moving to rest his head on Tony’s still trembling stomach. He used his hands to steady himself, one against Tony’s hip and the other gently massaging the other omega. 

 

Steve doesn’t need to be told twice. He crawls up the bed and folds his body over Bucky’s. He groans as a fresh gush of slick from Bucky’s hole coats his rapidly hardening cock and thighs.

 

Bucky pulled away for a moment and folded himself between Tony’s legs placing one on either side of his body. He gently runs his hands over the quivering muscles of Tony’s stomach and thighs as he begins to insert himself into Tony’s waiting aching arousal. 

 

“Nah...umm-” Tony tried to pull Bucky closer but the other omega merely paused. The lack of movement made Tony’s hips rise more and the other tried to sink down deeper on his own. 

 

Steve’s strong hands moved down to stop Tony’s hips. The feline let out a wail when neither wolf let him move. Unfocused eyes tried to glare but it broke the moment Bucky began moving inside of him again. 

 

“Mo-ahhh!” Tony tried to speak when Bucky brushes that special spot. His hips snapped up on this own brushing up against Steve's hand. “There!” Tony begged as Bucky leaned over him pulling the other omega into a kiss. 

 

As they kissed Steve’s hand left Tony and he moved to kneel behind Bucky. His scent was so strong as he pulled back one of Bucky’s well toned cheeks and licked straight over the weeping pucker. 

 

Tony nearly swallowed Bucky’s tongue as the other snapped his hips forward and screamed into his mouth. 

 

Steve held Bucky’s hips firmly in place while he ate the other wolf out not letting him thrust into Tony. 

 

Tony whimpered as each tiny twitch of Bucky’s cock inside of him pushed his sensitive body closer and closer to the edge. His cock finally coming back to life trapped between his and Bucky’s abdomen and leaking an embarrassing amount.

 

Bucky groaned against Tony’s cheeks and he gushed straight into Steve’s mouth.

 

The alpha for his part cleaned his omega perfectly and the placed a kiss there before shifting up into his knees removing his pants. He leaned up and aligned himself with Bucky. He gently pushed his head into the wolf omega’s entrance and waited. 

 

The wolf omega pulled out of Tony and thrust back onto their alpha’s cock. He licked the side of Tony’s face resting his mouth against Tony’s bond mark. He began running his tongue across it and nibbling at it as Steve’s shallow thrusting began. 

 

Bucky began whimpered as he got closer and closer to the edge his mouth began doing more than just nibble.  “Le-Let me take care of yea-” Bucky begged worrying the skin of Tony’s neck. 

 

Tony whimpered louder pushing his throat against Bucky’s teeth. “Fuck!” He cried  burying his hands in the wolf’s hair and thrusting his hips up. “Yes! YES!” He cried instincts taking over. “Nowwahhh!” He cried when Bucky bit his neck just to the right of Steve’s bond mark allowing a slight overlap. 

 

Bucky came as his jaws shut around Tony’s neck, his hips becoming flush with the other omega’s and both of them falling into orgasmic bliss. 

 

Steve groaned as Bucky tightened around his member. He stabilized his hands on Bucky’s hips and gently pressed on. 

 

The gentle gasp of a chain releasing was nearly lost amongst the breathless panting and the echoes of slick enabled slapping of skin on skin. 

 

Steve’s ear twitched and he slowly opened his eyes. When had they closed? 

 

A clawed hand slowly reached back and pulled Bucky up by the hair. It was neither harsh nor gentle as the alpha used his other hand to grab at the brunette’s arm. 

 

Bucky’s limp body rose up without any resistance until his back was flush with Steve’s chest. His cock still half hard and buried inside Tony kept him firmly in place. 

 

Steve ran his hand from Bucky’s hair to the smooth unmarked skin of his neck. Steve lowered his head and ran his nose against the omega’s scent glands, taking a moment to lick them and gently mouth at them. 

 

His hips began to thrust at a bruising pace. 

 

Tony’s body sliding against the mattress from the force of Steve’s thrusts. Tony sighed and comes again Bucky barely within him. His hips fall to the bed as Bucky finally slips free of him. 

 

“Plaese… Steb… pleaaah!” Bucky pushes his neck against the alpha’s mouth. He came again spraying Tony in thin ribbons of release. 

 

“Don’t worry Buck, I’ll take good care of you.” Steve promised as he bit down onto the wolf omega’s neck and filled him. 

 

Bucky’s eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped against Steve.

 

The deed was done, they were now bonded. 

 

—

 

The Asset growled low in his throat, all the windows had been blown open and doors swinging off the hinges in their mind.  The omega version of himself had taken cover under him to avoid the violent release of their pent up emotions. 

 

The Asset nuzzled against the omega version. “I’m tried…” it said definitively burying its muzzle in the humanoid’s hair. “I think I can sleep now and let that blonde take watch?” The programming itself was beginning to unravel. 

 

The omega nodded turning and catching the wolf as it collapsed into him. The bite mark on their physical body glowed here in their mind. “We waited so long for this, hm Winter. It’s gonna be fine.” 

 

—

 

“Shh Pete,” Steve’s voice echoed across the room. “Tony and Buck are sleeping still.” The alpha’s voice is thick from sleep. “I wonder if all cubs are as wiggly as you.” He mused as the tawny cub swiped playfully at the wolf. 

 

The cub let out a weak meow and began nibbling on Steve’s hand. 

 

Bucky’s ears wiggled on his head as he began to wake. This room smelt clean and the sheets he laid on crisp. The wolf’s tail wiggles experimentally brushing against Steve’s clothes leg. 

 

He slowly opened his eyes and took in Tony’s calm sleeping face. The dim sunlight highlighted the other omega’s neck. Low on his shoulder was the nearly healed bonding bite from Steve and just above it was a new fresh mark. 

 

Bucky ran his tongue over his lips, that was him. He’d laid a claim to Tony… he was a bonded mate with the Merchant of Death. He tended as careful fingers began to trace his neck. He arched his neck and whimpered. Steve had bonded with him. 

 

“Morning…” Steve’s voice is low. “ Tony’s still asleep.” He mumbled leaning over and giving his omega a kiss. The omega returned the kiss before snuggling closer to the feline omega. 

 

Peter not one to be ignored bit Steve making him drop the cub onto the bed with a soft thud. He then crawled over Steve’s leg and up Bucky’s side till he was cuddled up to the brunette’s hair just between his ears. The cub made himself comfortable and began to doze off to sleep purring like an engine. 

 

The tiny omega’s purrs lulled his parents back to sleep. 

 

Tony woke not long after that. He rolled over onto his side and paused taking in the sight of his pride. Steve and Bucky curled up together with Peter resting between them all three were resting peacefully. He slowly unrolled himself from the crisp sheets and took in the surroundings. 

 

We must have destroyed the bed again… he thinks noticing they’re in the nursery on the bonding bed he’s had brought in. Tony makes his way to the bathroom his foot kicking a small white box on the floor.

 

Tony looks at the small box, the pregnancy snap test from the night before and debates as he looks at it. He finally decides to pick it up and throw it away. He takes it into the bathroom full intending to throw it away. He placed it down on the counter and moved to take a leak. His eyes go back to the test and he grunts. 

 

Fuck it! He thinks at worse it will out all this bullshit about him being pregnant to rest.  He opens the box and looks at the little kit. He pulls out the tiny stick in the box and holds it in his hand thankful he knows how to aim. 

 

He shakes the little stick off and then puts it back in the box gives it a good shake and places it back on the counter.  He noticed his alpha did a good job cleaning them off the night before he begins formulating plans for what to do today when he looks in the mirror and paused. 

 

Slowly his fingers come to rest on the set of bite marks on his neck. The ever present one he had worn nearly 7 years from his beloved alpha and another new and still tender to the touch. 

 

The quiet beep of the snap test caught his attention. He turned from the mirror hand still on his neck as he looked at the test. 

 

He gasped loudly and collapsed to his knees tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. “Oh my God!” He felt like his world was falling apart. 

 

The little view box on the snap test had two items on its display, a black omega symbol indicating the mother’s sex and beside it a large unmistakeable plus sign. Tony holds the box closer really looking at it. 

 

**Ω +**

 

Tony wanted to throw up, scream and curse all at the same time but instead all he could do was cry. 

 

Bucky rolled over in bed and upon feeling the cooling sheets beside him opened an eye. His ears flicked at the sound of sniffling and stifled sobs. 

 

He slowly got out of bed and with a stretch readjusted his pants. Wondered to the bathroom and gently knocked, “Tony?” 

 

Tony’s sighs and quieted hiccups were his only reply. 

 

Bucky slowly opened the door his tail wagging at the sight of his omega. It lowered slightly when he saw the other’s distressed expression. 

 

The blood drained from Tony’s face as he held the little box to his chest. 

 

“It has to be a mistake, Buck…” Tony said using Steve’s term of endearment. “I can’t… we tried for so… so long…” he mumbled tears sliding down his cheeks. 

 

Bucky leaned down and gently peeled back Tony’s fingers looking at the box in his beloved’s hands. He nuzzled against the other omega and smiled. 

 

“It’s good right?” He asked rubbing their foreheads together and kissing each one of Tony’s tear stained cheeks. “We’ll give Stevie all he’s ever wanted right?” 

 

Tony nodded burying his head in the other’s chest. “Yeah…” he still couldn’t believe it. 

 

He placed a hand on Bucky’s abdomen feeling the muscles there and then thought of himself. He, no they could do this and they would. 

 

“Come on, let’s go tell Steve he’s gonna be a daddy again. I bet he’ll love it.” Bucky encouraged helping Tony to stand up. 

 

— 

 

Breakfast was a wild affair by many standards. It was rare so many occupants entered the room at once. 

 

Pepper and Natasha were having a mostly civil conversation with Ashton and Ashley, the four felines were talking about what had happened in the north. 

 

Thor was eating yet another box of toaster pastries while Bruce and Loki made peace about the previous afternoons mishap. Bruce now back to his normal controlled rage state after spending the evening with his mates. Both of whom were still absent. 

 

Loki was laying on the breakfast bar in his feline form with his tail in his mouth. The leopard tended to bite his tail when nervous as a way to self sooth. He’d done this most of his life. It looked quite adorable, the snow leopard with his fluffy tail in his mouth head tilted slightly listening to the bear apologize over toast. 

 

Jarvis informed them of new arrivals from other alpha members from supporting prides and packs. 

 

Whenever everyone got together it was for some big announcement. They had been partially briefed on what was to happen but neither of their leaders had appeared and it was already nearing noon. 

 

Jarvis interrupted the activity in the kitchen a second time by asking Dr. Banner to come to Sir’s room. 

 

Bruce nodded and heads towards the elevator. 

 

Ashton in the meantime took his sister’s hand. “You’ve made a nuisance of yourself haven’t you?” The short haired blond asked the long haired blonde.

 

Ashley offered a noncommittal shrug. “Levi felt it was necessary… Besides it’s about time Anthony was happy.” She paused thinking, “Even in our collective memory it’s hard to remember a time Anthony was really happy. This will be good.” 

 

The other felines nodded.

 

No one ever said Tony’s life has been easy. The only cub of two alphas and a hybrid. Born it seemed to chase a memory of a brother long dead and yet the expectation was never spoken. The promise of strife and pain merely from birth. Many of the previous generation had not been willing to side with Anthony after the death of his father, they had stayed because of Steve. It had been why the support alphas that loved Tony truely weeded through those whom came as suitors. Especially when they realized none of them would do. 

 

“You don’t care for him do you? The Asset Anthony loves?” The question is pointed as the ears on Ashley’s head twitch. 

 

“It seems to coincidental.” Natasha replied tail twitching, “What were the odds of Barnes being alive? That he’d be the one sent to attack Tony?” 

 

“HYDRA wouldn’t have sent Barnes if they’d known he and Steve had a connection.” Ashton replied, “The programming they use to create assets like Leviathan requires there be no other connections. It was why when they had Ashley… all those years they kept them far from any battle my Father or I would have been present in. The deep bond of littermates or bonded partners can corrupt the programming.” 

 

Ashley’s fingers tightened around her brother’s hand. They had been separated nearly 10 years and she still felt she was making up for lost time. Time stolen from them. 

 

“That’s why HYDRA began wiping out whole groups. If they eliminate any chance of a connection, the odds of the programming breaking is far lower. It’s also why they don’t bond their assets together.” Ashley explained. “It’s why their breeding programs didn’t work. They refused to let the assets bond which in most cases ended in culling by the omega after the offsprings were born. Real messy business…” 

 

“Where did you find Peter?” Pepper asked taking a sip of water. 

 

“Leviathan pulled him out of a transport we tracked for about two days… there were no other survivors.” Ashley replied with a pause. 

 

“No it was well planned. They didn’t expect my sister and I to come visit Mary. We decided on a whim to come see her. If we had not…” Ashton trailed off. If they had not Peter would have been taken by HYDRA to who knows what end. 

 

“They definitely weren’t expecting Leviathan.” Ashley replied with a pleased smile. “ It’s good for him to get out and get exercise sometimes though.” 

 

“ You speak so familiar about the programming.” Natasha replied. Of the 3 other recovered assets they had seen before Ashley was the only one whom spoke about her programming in a friendly manner. 

 

“Well yes, he and I are the same I guess… We’ve been together since I was about 12. He is …” Ashley didn’t finish the thought instead she turned to her brother. “ I wonder if Anthony’s Asset will be like me. I have doubts though…” 

 

Ashton shrugged. “Who knows…” 

 

The conversation devolved from there to talking about what else was happening in the Wilmar’s home territory. 

 

—

 

Peter bit at Bruce’s hand and hissed. His little tail shooting up and ears going flat. He stomped his feet on the ground and then ran behind Steve and Tony when Bruce didn’t seem the least bit phased. 

 

Bruce smiles at the cub. He had not personally known Richard but he had met Mary many times during her visits with Tony. 

 

The little cub ran out again stomping his paws on the ground when Bruce moved a stethoscope to Tony’s chest. 

 

Bruce looking at the cub gently let the stethoscope fall so Peter could investigate it. After a minute of sniffing and nibbling on it he deemed it safe and wondered back into Tony’s lap. 

 

“He’s very energetic.” Bruce praised. “You are going to have your hands full when the new pup and cub arrive are’t yeah?” 

 

Tony nodded, “ We will be announcing our union,” he motioned to Bucky and Steve, “the imprinting of Peter and the pre- preg-” he took a moment to breath. Bruce has already confirmed it and given his congratulations, “The pregnancies.” He informed the doctor. “There is a chance some of the more  _ traditional  _ alphas that support me will vote against taking in Peter.” 

 

“Regardless how they vote, the little lion will be our son.” Bucky spoke up removing the cub from Tony and nuzzling his stomach. 

 

Peter clawed into Bucky’s hair and snuggled himself on Bucky’s head. He began chewing on one of Bucky’s ears his tail wagging excitedly. 

 

“Of course. I’m already quite attached to him already.” Steve said petting Peter and receiving a swat for his troubles. 

 

Bucky and Tony laughed as they watched their oldest cub. His pure nature lessened the stress of what was to come. 

 

Facing the supporting alphas, awakening the sleeping assets, planning a counter attack to avenge the Parker Pack and most of all two pregnant omegas, a new pup and a new bond.  There was a lot facing them but they’d face it together. 


	8. Us and Them (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens here, we see Pietro reunite with Wanda, some more alphas show up and Ashley is having a melt down...
> 
> An enemy has entered the gates...

Chapter 8 - Us & Them (Part 1) 

 

Pietro yawned and snuggled closer to the warmth on his left. He buried his face into the crook of a lean arm and sighed when it tightened around his shoulders. A silver ear twitched as voices spoke calmly over his head. His omega senses lulled by the scent of an appeased alpha.

 

That irritating and inexhaustible heat had finally died down. Who knew a bear other than Pierce could make him feel that way. Who knew other males in general could do that for him? 

 

He had been virginal when he was taken into HYDRA. The only mate he’d ever known had been Pierce. The only mating he’d ever known was violent and demeaning. Something to display power and status. He had always been exclusively Pierce’s bitch.

 

“He’s settled down quite a bit…” It’s the bear… Bruce? Pietro’s sleep riddled mind supplies. His insides clench at the memory. A blush heats on his cheeks. 

 

He had mixed feelings on this bear. He had been so… gentle? He’d never been touched or treated like that before. He still couldn’t believe it could feel so good… at certain points he was fairly certain he wasn’t even in his body anymore. He’d never quite had an experience like this. He’d passed out before during matings but usually from the pain not from the intense mind numbing pleasurable sensations. Never from such warm and encouraged touches. 

 

“It’s strange how his heat just stopped like that.” The tone is even and from a bit further away, it was the flyer, Clint? He was trying to remember the name. He remembered the gentle hands upon his back and within him. The kind and encouraging words and that enticing tongue. 

 

All three of these males were older than him. The lion and bear by far… The flyer maybe as well but it’s hard to tell. He did not have much experience with friendly flyers.  

 

“It may have to do with the modifications they did to his body.” Bruce replied, Pietro’s ears go flat as a large hand patted his head. “Tony wants to hold a conference with Ashley depending on if they can be integrated. He’s reached out to Logan and Nikola also.” 

 

“Will Barnes is staying?” The flyer replied the bed they’re laying on tilts slightly as someone gets up. “Do you have to go?” 

 

“Of course Barnes is staying. Tony isn’t one to shoo off a freshly whelped omega. Even if Steve is the father.” Bruce replied still stroking the wolf’s head. Bruce promised giving Pietro’s hair a final ruffle.  “Take good care of our Alpha he’s getting to be an old man.” 

 

Phil grunted, the vibration traveled through Pietro’s cheek and down into his own chest. He found himself moving closer. This alpha seemingly less demanding than others he’d previously met with. 

 

The wolf whined when the bear’s touch faded. He never thought he’d find himself missing a bear. But this one had been kind (?).

 

“Are you hiding from Bruce?” The calm sleep heavy voice of the lion ghosted over his ears. 

 

Pietro shook his head from left to right slowly across the lion’s chest. 

 

The wolf had not spoken a word to them since he’d been taken in, even in moments of high passion he was still strangely silent. The heavy scars on and within his body spoke of the type of life he had lived in the north. And yet he was a valued asset of HYDRA’s? 

 

Clint walked over and sat down on the bed gently patting the omega wolf’s head. 

 

Phil let out a sigh, “We’ve already been over this…”

 

Pietro could feel the lion’s eyes roll. 

 

“I’m going to wear you down…” Clint promised seeming to take the alpha’s disagreement with him as a personal challenge. “Besides you like him…” The flyer scratched knowingly behind Pietro’s left ear. 

 

Pietro let out a contented sigh and found himself lulled back to sleep by the feline alpha’s breathing and gentle soothing purring. 

 

Not long after that Ashley said it would be a good idea to try and reintroduce Pietro with Wanda. If they were indeed siblings she was their best bet at winning the small alpha over. Pietro slept through his entire bath and redressing. Either Clint was extremely light handed with the omega or the omega was just exhausted. 

 

Pietro awoke to a familiar scent, it was home. The scent of scarlet enchantresses and light rain. The scent of his childhood, of the older sister that had been killed. What were the odds of another smelling so much like her? Slowly golden eyes opened to peer into smiling green. 

 

Long red hair framed the young woman’s face, she looked older, more mature and slightly taller than his memories would suggest but she smelled so much like Wanda. 

 

His nose twitched a bit gathering her scent more and taking it in. It couldn’t be anyone else. But Wanda was dead. He knew this. He’d seen it, the blood as it split upon the snow and her eyes grow dim. 

 

_ The Merchant of Death will play tricks on you, Bitch. He may have already captured my dearest Winter in one of his illusions and may try to use him against us. You have to make losing him up to me with more than just your filthy omega body. Do you understand?  _  The unappreciative, demanding and fierce voice of Master Pierce echoed in his ears.  In his mind’s eye he could see himself tied to that cold table as his body was forced into heat and used repeatedly as he was given orders. 

 

“Do you remember me?” The red headed woman asked her tail wagging excitedly. 

 

Pietro side eyed her. He knew better than to speak that speaking would lead to punishment. He eyed the one way mirrors behind her. 

 

—

 

Bucky watched the silver wolf from behind the mirror. “Let me go talk to him.” 

 

“No.” Steve’s decision final. 

 

They had no way of knowing if this little wolf was trustworthy. Wanda had volunteered to speak with him as he was believed to be her family. Ashley has already informed them that more time with family could bring out the old personality.  Just like how unknowingly Bucky being exposed to Steve for that prolonged period of time brought him out of his programing. 

 

Bucky growled low in his throat but otherwise listened to Steve. The two of them went back to observing. 

 

—

 

Wanda smiled brightly as she attempted to talk to her brother. “Pietro,” She flinched when he flinched at the name. “I’ve missed you.” 

 

The omega growled at her ears going back. 

 

Wanda’s red ears go up. Pietro was larger than her now as they were both in their 20th summer of life. She was unafraid of his growls and instead looked at him calmly. The beta merely moved her hands to her shirt’s drawstrings. 

 

“Maybe you didn’t see last time…” she said quietly undoing the drawstrings and opening her shirt a little. “I was rescued… not long after they dragged you away… Jacosta and Ultron happened upon me… they saved me.” She opened her shirt to reveal jagged scars from where she had been attacked. Under the marred skin was the remains of her tribal tattoo. Splotches of black ink tangled with healed pink skin and scars. 

 

Pietro let out a whimper and placed his head in his hands. It wasn’t possible he had seen her die. 

 

She slowly redid her shirt and crawled over to him placing her arms around his shoulders, “Pietro I’m so happy you’re alive.” And nuzzled against him. 

 

Now overcome with her scent he knew for sure, this beta wolf was Wanda. 

 

He hesitantly placed both arms around her and held her close, knuckles turning white as he gripped her shirt. 

 

“No one here is going to hurt you.” She soothed him gently running her fingers through his hair. It felt just like when they had been younger. She was always taking care of him.“Little brother it’s okay.” 

 

Internally Quicksilver and Pietro were warring with one another. The omega so ready to believe this wolf was Wanda and he could be free to see her again. Then there was Quicksilver, the programming, warning him of the tricks they could play and the directive from Master Pierce.  The programming warned how their body would want soon enough and they only had so much time to complete the mission. Pietro did not seem so concerned, they had a bear here whom had taken care of him just fine.

 

The omega finally won out and spoke out in a deep throaty voice, “Wanda?” 

 

The red wolf’s ears shot up and she held him closer, “ Yeah Pietro it’s me! I’ve missed you so much!” 

 

—

 

Steve and Bucky continued to watch the siblings reunion though the one way mirror. It appeared to be going well. 

 

The door behind them opened and closed to reveal Ashley and Phil. 

 

“So how’d it go?” Phil asked as they walked over. 

 

“Well enough.” Steve replied. “He seemed hesitant at first but is coming around.” 

 

“Getting him to side with you is going to be your best bet.” Ashley said looking at the silver wolf then to Barnes. “It’s the only way you’re going to be able to persuade Crossbones to work with you.” 

 

“Crossbones should be the last one we wake up. He’s the only one of us that’s actually an alpha…” Bucky said moving his hand to his neck. “Jet will probably side with me and Quicksilver will also. We’re his pack. He’ll come along if only for that reason.” 

 

“Do you know the history of that particular wolf?” Ashley asked looking towards Phil then Bucky then back to the lion. “It’s almost like Peirce set your pack to implode from the inside out.” 

 

Bucky looked at the lion pair unsure of where this was going. Crossbones had been with Hydra a year longer than him. The two were also a failed mated pair. He knew a lot of things about Crossbones, but maybe it was possible Leviathan knew more. 

 

“Maybe it’s best we just see how this goes…” The lion decided instead, “Have you made a decision about this little omega?” He motioned towards Pietro whom was now talking quietly with Wanda and every so often looking at the wall behind her. 

 

Phil took a step to the side. “Has Clint been talking your ear off?” He asked pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

“You know I ignore half the things that come out of that parrot’s mouth.” Ashley replied rolling her eyes. “I’m inquiring for an interested party.” 

 

Steve and Bucky give him a perplexed expression. 

 

Phil’s tail stiffered for a moment before going back to its neutral position. 

 

“No one knows he’s here. How can you be inquiring for an interested party?” Phil asked with a noticeable twitch in his ears. He’s clearly aggravated by this. 

 

“He’s cute enough and I happen to be mates with a bear. It’s like it was written in the stars.” Ashley’s flippant reply makes all parties in the room roll their eyes. Ashley can’t pick on Tony and Steve so now she’s decided to pick on someone else.

 

“You can’t be serious?” Steve said massaging his forehead. He really hated the disaster twins. 

 

“I am indeed inquiring for an interested party.” Ashley replied pointing at Pietro though the mirror. “Like I said he’s very cute and if you aren’t interested I want it to be known I am…” he looked back at Phil. 

 

Phil didn’t say anything for a moment merely breathing deep and exhaling. He looked up calmly at Ashley. He was nearly twice Ashley’s age and wasn’t going to rise to the younger lion’s bait. “Do as you want…”he said looking away from the one way glass.

 

Ashley nodded with this excited expression.  She knew she’d gotten to him. 

 

Steve merely sighed. He looked down and felt Bucky’s hand enter his and he was overcome with a need to see Tony. 

 

His ear flicked as he thought of Tony and by extension Peter.

 

—

 

Tony yawned as he laid in bed next to Peter, the hybrid cub cuddled up to chest sleeping peacefully. 

 

The little omega had done well taking to his new parents. The thought made Tony’s heart heavy. The poor cub must have seen his parents demise and then his own family made no effort to bond with him. Those cold words echoing in Tony’s ears. 

 

_ We’d have culled him ourselves.  _

 

“You poor thing…” he purrs pulling the cub closer to him and nuzzles the sleeping cub’s head. 

 

Peter returns the purrs but remains asleep. 

 

The next hour passes quickly with Tony absently reading some information about whom had already arrived. The list of support alphas was getting longer and longer as the hour ticked by. There was also reports of a flying castle in the distance flying a Marvel flag, Rhodey and Carol were coming for a visit too. 

 

Obie, T’Challa, Ultron, Hela, Peggy and interestingly enough Tiberius… 

 

Almost everyone was present that didn’t usually live in the tower. 

 

Tony grumbled knowing soon he would have to make an appearance and than hiding his condition was going to be nearly impossible. Double bonded and pregnant. Talk about omega problems. 

 

“Don’t worry Peter, I won’t let anything happen to you.” He nuzzled the waking cub and gets a gentle swat to the face for his trouble. 

 

Tony pulls back and picks up the fussy cub, “Alright then it’s bath time.” He comments heading towards the bathroom. 

 

After Peter’s bath the two made their way to the communal kitchen. Tony dressed in a casual blue tunic laced with gold trim and blue tinted glasses. Tony’s neck was wrapped in a blue satin collar wrapped to conceal the double bond mark. Peter in a grey swaddle wrap secured to his chest with a golden band on Peter’s left forearm bearing his and Steve’s symbol on it.  

 

The cub watched the happenings from the relative safety of his wrap cuddled close to Tony’s chest.

 

Pepper approached the moment Tony entered the kitchen, she and Ashton had been drinking coffee and discussing trade routes through their joined territory.

 

Ashton greeted with a wave as he continued sipping his coffee, one of his ears up in alert while the other lay lazily against his head. His green eyes focus in on Peter and a peaceful expression comes over his face. 

 

“Hey Pep!” Tony greeted with a smile as he moves to the fridge to take out a bottle of water. “How’d the meeting with Steve go earlier?” 

  
“Congratulations!” The redhead cheered him pulling him into a hug being mindful of the bundle around Tony’s front. 

 

Peter let out a tiny almost cute growl as his tiny paws swatted out of the wrap. 

 

Pepper’s ears go up as she looks down at the tiny cub’s paws. “Peter is quite taken with you.” She praised with a smile.  She had been good friends with Mary and like Tony was still coming to terms with their friend’s untimely demise. 

 

Tony laughs and places his free hand into the wrap to soothe the cub. “It’s alright. She doesn’t mean us any harm.” He then looked at Pepper, “Thanks.” 

 

Peter makes more cute attempts at sounding menacing as he cuddled against Tony’s hand. 

 

“He’s quite taken with you.” Ashton said from his seat at the table. “Congratulations.”

 

“Thank you.” Tony replied coming to sit down. 

 

“I can almost smell it now. It was fainter yesterday but my senses are a tad heightened from having a pregnant mate myself.” Ashton said pulling back a chair for the expectant omega and cub. “That asset’s scent lingers on you as well…” he motioned knowing to Tony’s bandaged neck.

 

Tony makes a face, so the bath hadn’t helped nor did Peter’s natural scent. He sits contemplating this. 

 

“Don’t worry. I saw him earlier with Steve and he doesn’t smell like that now… If I hadn’t scented him yesterday I probably wouldn’t even have realized your new  _ alpha,”  _ he drew attention to the word as his eyebrows arched, “is the same person as your alpha’s new pregnant  _ omega _ .” His attention to the words made Tony’s ear twitch. “Have you considered how you’ll explain this?” He motioned to Peter and Tony’s neck. 

 

“Steve has asked for your support.” Tony started looking at the blonde. 

 

“For what it's worth you have it.” Ashton replied looking bothered. 

 

Tony watched the older lion sensing something was wrong. 

 

Pepper resumed her seat jostling Tony from his thoughts as they went back to their conversation. 

 

Tony listened to them for awhile noting the aggravated look on Ashton’s face. He’d seen this look before after Ashley had vanished, the look like something was stabbing him in the side. He hadn’t seen it recently. Maybe it has to do with Mary’s death? 

 

He looked up when he realized the others had stopped talking. They both looked at him curiously. 

 

“Is something wrong?” Ashton asked ears up. 

 

“What’s wrong Tony?” Pepper asked ears twitching. 

 

Both of them looked at him with concern on their faces. 

 

Tony paused. “Is there something you want to tell me?” His ears flicked and a hand went to Peter’s head. “Something you didn’t want Leviathan or Steve to hear?” 

 

Pepper shook her head. 

 

Ashton bit his lip to silence himself. Took a deep breath and shook his head. “Nothing to concern yourself with. Ashley and I will be returning home tomorrow. Tiberius should be awakening from his hibernation in about four days time. 

 

Tony raised an eyebrow, “Tiberius arrived not long ago with Hela. You didn’t send for him?”

 

A blond eyebrow arched and Ashton’s head turned a bit to the side. “Tiberius is here?” He sounds confused a frown marring his face. “He shouldn’t be traveling in his condition… When we left he was hibernating.”  He mumbled to himself. “Are you certain?” 

 

“Yes, Jarvis confirmed he arrived about twenty minutes ago with Hela Odinsdottir.” Tony takes a sip of water. “I’d have paid to be a fly on the wall for that journey.” 

 

Hela was not much like her brothers. She was still very steeped in the old ways of blood over promises. One of the last great warriors still fighting from the previous generation. She was also a species enthusiast and it’s odd she’d lend aid or travel with someone not her own. She’d tried more than once to murder Loki both before and after their father’s death. Tony stayed mostly out of the dealings of his support alphas but he had put a stop to that once Loki and Thor came to live with him as a transgression against them was now a transgression against him and Steve. 

 

“Was Sunset with him?” Ashton asked hands tightening on the mug, causing it to shake. 

 

Tony asked Jarvis if Sunset had accompanied Tiberius. Tony looked up and nodded, “They’re currently heading to the floor you usually use when you’re here.” 

 

“If you’ll excuse me.” Ashton gets up and leaves without awaiting a reply. 

 

“Well that was odd…” Pepper said watching the other disappear around the corner and the stairs corridor open and close. 

 

“He didn’t even want to take the elevator.” Tony commented looking down when Peter squirmed against his stomach. 

 

The little cub was trying to follow the other lion with his eyes and seemed slightly bothered when he vanished from view. He looked up at Tony with this pouting expression. 

 

Tony pat the cub’s head and received gentle love bites and licks for his efforts. 

 

Tony looked at the mug Ashton left behind, the handle showed signs of stress fracturing. The usually calm and collected lion, Ashton, had been quite anxious it seems about his mate being here. 

  
  


He looked up as Jarvis began relaying a message from Phil.

 

—

 

“You should give him the choice to go back with her or with you and your mates.” Ashley suggested from her position behind an observation monitor. “It’s been a few hours and I’m sure your mates are missing you already.” 

 

Phil, who had basically been promoted to this omega’s alpha overseer, looked up from where he had been sitting reading. It was just the two of them now, Bucky and Steve had left once things seemed to be alright. Leaving Jarvis to oversee with Phil and Ashley. . 

  
The twins were still sitting close together, side by side now, with their knees touching. Pietro had receded into himself sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees and head resting upon them giving Wanda his full attention. Every so often he’d turn to look at the one way mirror then turned his attention back to her. 

 

Ashley wondered if his own reintroduction to his siblings had progressed like this? Their memories of first returning were very vague and hazed over with Leviathan’s programming. She has since learned to ‘control’ it but there were still things that slipped from time to time, especially if she got triggered. Like what had happened with Peter and that handler.  There were still days of dysphoria (there would probably always be days of dysphoria) were she forgot if she was male or female, alpha or beta. The Wilmar’s had originally had two male heirs, an alpha first born, and a beta second born. Now they had a male alpha leader and the recovered alpha asset that claimed to be his sister. 

 

Ashley knew intimately well the monstrous things HYDRA could do to a body. How they could twist and abuse it to their will and break the soul living in it. 

 

Ashley was suddenly looking Leviathan in the eyes through their mind’s eye. The asset looked at her calmly and without judgement. He was simply a killer, he didn’t think about his actions, regret his actions or dwell on them. He was a beast motivated by orders given usually by an unyielding and merciless master. And he was sitting a little too close to the surface for Ashley to feel comfortable. 

 

The Asset opened his mouth to say something but Phil’s voice came through. 

 

“Ashley?” Phil’s voice sounded far away. 

 

Suddenly a hand on her shoulder. 

 

She jumped and growled flipping over the chair she was sitting in putting it between herself and the person who touched her.  That warm white static feeling of Leviathan looking in taking over. 

 

Assessing there was no actual threat he receded letting Ashley slide down the wall behind her. 

 

“Are you alright?” Phil asked keeping the chair between them. He’d seen the brief moment of those dead eyes that signaled Leviathan. 

 

Ashley blinked a few times and nodded, “Yes…” She took a moment before standing. “Will you be able to handle him on your own? I’m not feeling well and will retire to my room.” She said voice rougher than it should have sounded before she shifted and ran from the room, the automatic doors opening and closing for her. 

 

Phil asked Jarvis to advise Tony on what had happened and to make sure to let him and Tony know when Ashley reached her floor. 

 

\--

 

Ashley had suggested Bucky spend some time with his two remaining packmates prior to reintroducing him to Quicksilver. The scent he had hinted of Bucky pregnant could be subliminally given to them.  So after leaving the twins observation Steve and Bucky headed to medical. 

 

“I want you to be careful.” Steve said as the elevator rose. 

 

“Stevie they’re unconscious… nothing is going to happen.” Bucky promised taking the blonde’s hand in his. 

 

Steve nodded his understanding and kissed Bucky’s hand once before the elevator stopped at medical.  They departed the elevator and made their way to the guarded room.

 

Today, Happy and Valkyrie were standing guard. Steve remained outside with them while Bucky went in and sat in the familiar visitor chair. 

 

Steve noticed but didn’t comment on the closeness of Bucky and the large alpha, Crossbones. Steve was certain he could take the other alpha in a fight if needed. Whatever it was didn’t matter, Bucky was finally his (and Tony’s). 

 

Bucky walked into the room and paused, he knew this scent, strawberries and fresh grass, Pepper and Natasha had been here recently. The smell of fresh glass was stronger so maybe just Natasha then. Why? He wondered moving to take a seat. 

 

Bucky sat alone in the room talking in a soft voice wondering if it would reach them. 

 

“Crossbones n Jet it’s almost time to wake you up.” He began rubbing one hand over his abs. “A lot happened while you were asleep…” his free hand goes to his neck. “Things are going to be different… but it’s good. Stevie… Crossbones, My Stevie was alive all this time and now…” it’s like the words were caught in his throat. “He’s going to take good care of us. We’re gonna be fine.” He promises reaching out and taking the alpha’s hand and bringing it to his neck.

 

The hand is warm with a firm weight, Crossbones is asleep, there’s no chance of him waking. Bucky places the hand on his throat and pressed the unconscious palm against the fresh bonding bite on his neck. He closed his eyes and felt himself flood the room with his pheromones. Pregnant omega Bucky Barnes’ scent filled the room. 

 

Bucky felt it more than saw it, the slight twitch of Crossbones’ fingers against his neck. He looked down and the other had not awoken. The blood returned to Bucky’s face as he set Crossbones’ hand back down and proceeded to leave the room filled with his scent. That had been oddly intimate but then again they had been mates in the past. 

 

Steve scent bombed Bucky in the elevator as they headed to the common floor Jarvis had told them Tony was there with Pepper. Bucky can barely walk straight out of the elevator after that intense make out session with Steve. 

 

Tony gets up and greets Steve and Bucky tail swaying slowly behind him but a spark in his eyes. He hadn’t seen them in a few hours and their bond was still fairly new. 

 

“Hey Tones….” Steve said nuzzling his beloved omega. “Hello Peter.” Steve greeted taking the cub from Tony and letting his omegas greet one another. 

 

Steve had mated Tony with the understanding it would always be the two of them. He was pleased to see Tony would also make a good lead omega. He would treat Bucky fairly. Steve looked at the two of them and let Peter nibble on his fingers. He didn’t think he wanted anyone else. 

 

Tony and Bucky kiss and then Bucky seems to fall in line behind Tony both of them looking at Steve.  His little pack already had a hierarchy. It probably helped that Tony was half wolf and understood the intricate innate things about being a pack member. 

 

They received a message the flying fortress of Marvel was nearing the city’s airspace and was requesting permission to enter.  Tony gave the permission and looked at Steve. He wasn’t quite ready yet to meet with anyone. He did miss Rhodey but the idea of all this suddenly made him uneasy. 

 

Steve sensing his omega’s anxiety pulled Tony into a hug and handed him back Peter. “Why don’t you go up to the room and rest. I’ll meet with Carol and the others and bring Rhodes down to see you?” He offered. 

 

Tony nodded his agreement with this plan and offered his hand to Bucky whom took it. He waved goodbye to Pepper and headed towards the elevator, with the wolf omega in toe. 

 

Steve escorted them to the elevator and then waved them off. He took the second elevator directly to the roof. 

 

Steve exited the elevator on the rooftop garden of the tower after this he would visit the guest floor, which was currently playing host to several of the support alphas that did not otherwise reside in the tower.  Steve knew he would find Ultron in the suite Wanda and Vision shared. Hela was more than likely already making herself at home on Thor and Loki’s floor as well. He would pay them each a visit after dealing with the visitors that had come from quite a distance. 

 

The flying castle bearing the Marvel Colony’s crest hovered above the tower. Flying Fortresses like Marvel were still a rarity to most of the continent but because Tony is as amazing as he is they had a really good relationship with the alpha leaders of Marvel. 

 

Steve looked over to see Clint and Natasha sitting at the landing pad waiting. The flyer and tigress had old friends on this fortress. Marvel was Clint’s home colony. (technically called a kettle but we’re just not going there.) 

 

“Will you fly up and receive them?” Steve asked walking over to them revealing his and Tony’s shared symbol on a golden coin. 

 

Clint nodded taking the coin and throwing it high into the air.  A large red winged hawk caught the coin and sped off towards the fortress. 

 

“Did he get a haircut?” Steve asked noting the shaved sides of Clint’s head, giving him a high fohawk/mohawk appearance. “What’s that about?” The last time Clint had cut his hair in that fashion he spent six months wearing Coulson down into accepting him as a packmate which then turned into them as a mated pair. Steve had never been more annoyed with the beta. 

 

“He’s quite taken with that little silver wolf.” Natasha replied rolling her eyes. 

 

“Oh that’s really a thing?” He asked sitting down awaiting Clint’s return. 

 

She nods a knowing smile on her lips. 

  
The two sat in silence, they had not spoken since the internal meeting of alphas that morning when Steve informed them about the state of his relationship with Tony and Bucky and their expectant needs. Tony’s support alphas has appeared very relieved and were more than happy to lend any aid needed. 

 

“Congratulations.” Natasha said as they sat awaiting the flyer’s return.  The tigress twitched her nose, “You’ve spent all day with Barnes.” She added the two of them looking at one another her nose twitched slightly. 

 

“Thanks.” He added, “Tony’s been resting. Double bonds are rare and Bruce thought it was best Tony just rest. He doesn’t want him to get too excitable.” He clearly remember Bruce’s warning about Tony’s pregnancy. “Stephan will be checking up on him when he returns from the city center this afternoon just to be sure.” 

 

They sat together awaiting for the approaching helicopter. It carried the non flying members of the fortress. Once the chopper landed on the landing pad on top of the tower, the door opened. Out came two wolves both black, one with two brown eyes and one with a single eye followed by Clint and a blonde woman. 

 

Steve moves forward to greet them, “Carol, Fury, Rhodes,” Steve began, “thank you for responding to Tony’s call so quickly.” 

 

Carol nodded and took Steve’s forearm in her hand allowing him to take her arm into his hand. She smiled at him and paused her grip on his forearm tightened unexpectedly and her eyebrow rose. 

 

The wind changed and blew past Steve towards the approaching alphas. The other two looked at him confused too. 

 

“Who’s that?” Carol asked scenting the new bond and  double whammy saturated scent of pregnant omega. 

 

Steve rose an eyebrow, “Bucky… he’s my new bonded-” The explanation interrupted by a snarl from Rhodes. 

 

Steve instinctively snarled back, this was his home and he was very territorial of it, especially with not one but two pregnant mates dwelling within. 

 

“Tony is resting inside.” Natasha said moving to offer her arm to Carol in greeting. “They’ve recently taken in a cub  and an additional mate both unfortunately require a lot of his time and attention.” 

 

Carol nodded accepting this answer for now. Natasha was mated to Pepper one of Tony’s most supportive alphas. If something had happened to Tony she wouldn’t cover for Steve. 

 

The group made there way into the tower to greet the others. 

 

Steve thought maybe it would be a good idea to take a shower before greeting any other alphas. Need he be the subject of more static. Besides he'd promised to take Rhodey to Tony. 

**Author's Note:**

> So idk how this happened lol. So here's 5,700 words of I guess smut... Do you guys want more? There could easily be more. 
> 
> Let me know :)


End file.
